The Real Potters
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Uma tradução mostrando a vida HH pós guerra. (Péssima em resumos, por favor desconsidere)
1. O bravo, a inteligente, o leal

(NA): Oi gente, como vocês estão? E depois de um tempão sumida, aqui estou eu de novo! Com essa tradução incrível! Eu sei que esse capítulo deve ter ficado meio escroto por causa da péssima tradutora de inglês que vocês tem como adaptadora, mas a história é perfeita, aliás, a autora é maravilhosa, tem umas mil histórias de HH family e permitiu que eu traduzisse todas elas, então para começar eu traduzi essa, que tem ao todo 22 capítulos e mostra a vida HH com baby e tudo, é muito fofa serio!

A autora é **Christina-Potter-09**, sendo a história original é: **The Real Potter** e por favor, por favor, deixem uma adaptadora feliz comentando! :)

* * *

Um ano se passou desde a queda do Lorde das Trevas. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger eram oficialmente um casal, apesar de ainda não serem casados, mas ninguém parecia se importar. O casal tinha acabado de terminar seu primeiro ano em seus treinamentos de auror e curandeiro, respectivamente e agora estavam prestes a ingressar na sua vida profissional.

Ron tinha acabado o sétimo ano, tendo sucesso (para a surpresa de muitas pessoas e, especialmente, de Hermione) em todas as suas NEWT's e agora ele estava pronto para fazer parte dos Cannon's. Todos no mundo bruxo estavam observando os passos de Harry, Hermione e Ron, talvez um pouco mais o casal, mas Ron estava gostando de sua parte mais do que os outros dois.

Apenas alguns meses após o verão de 1997, Kingsley havia nomeado o Trio para a primeira classe da Ordem de Merlin por causa o fim da guerra. Harry estava nervoso com a fama extra, mas também estava feliz com a decisão de Kingsley de homenagear Hermione e Ron. Sem eles, ele não teria conseguido fazer nada.

A celebração e a homenagem vai ser no átrio do Ministério junto com um baile. Pessoas de toda a Europa e América, ministros e pessoas da imprensa estaria lá para ver o trio sendo premiado e depois no baile. Harry estava muito nervoso. Seus amigos estariam lá e ele estava bem com isso, mas o resto... Pelo menos seus melhores amigos estariam lá para encorajá-lo. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nessas coisas enquanto tentando amarrar o nó da gravata.

Ele estava em pé na frente de um espelho grande no quarto e vinha lutando com a gravata nos últimos dez minutos. Ele estava com uma roupa que Hermione havia comprado para ele e como sempre, o único problema era a gravata.

Enquanto isso, Hermione estava no banheiro se maquiando. Ele não a tinha visto em suas vestes, porque enquanto ela estava se preparando ele estava enviando uma mensagem para Ron para se certificar de que os três estariam no Ministério, ao mesmo tempo; mas Harry tinha certeza de que ela estaria linda. A porta se abriu quando Harry finalmente conseguiu colocar a gravata e quando ele olhou para Hermione seu queixo caiu.

Ela estava usando um vestido longo justo de cor clara com um decote em V. Seu cabelo castanho estava solto com cachos soltos nos ombros e costas. Sua maquiagem era castanho claro em suas pálpebras, juntamente com a cor preta nas bordas dos olhos e um brilho labial simples em seus lábios, tonificando seus lindos lábios e quente, canela olhos. Ela estava sorrindo nervosamente, mas verdadeiramente.

—O que você acha? — Hermione perguntou timidamente, inseguro de como ela se parecia. Harry sorriu e se aproximou dela. Ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer, ela estava tão bonita: sem jóias em seu corpo, apenas dois brincos delicados, pendurado em suas orelhas e anel de Lily em seu dedo, como sempre. Ela sorriu para ele e ele sentiu que era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ele se inclinou e beijou suavemente seu lábios, o gosto doce do seu batom misturado com o sabor doce da boca.

—Você esta muito bonita.—Harry murmurou contra os lábios e se moveu um pouco longe para que ele pudesse vê-la novamente. Hermione sorriu.

—O que mais meu noivo vai dizer?— Ela perguntou sorrindo e Harry riu.

—Certo, como vou fazer sexo se eu mentir ...? — ele perguntou, brincando e ela riu também e socou seu braço levemente. Ela levantou os braços para soltar a gravata para que ela pudesse fazê-la desde o início. Ela sorriu para ele enquanto fazia isso.

—Eu sou um curador, mas eu não quero meu futuro marido como um paciente, porque a sua gravata tentou estrangulá-lo. — Hermione disse e Harry apertou-a com firmeza, trazendo-a para si, fazendo-a gritar. Ela riu e terminou a gravata ficando em seus braços.

—Não ria de minhas fraquezas, Sra. Granger. — Harry disse e Hermione riu.

—Sinto muito Sr. Potter, não era minha intenção.— Ela respondeu, ele sorriu e capturou os lábios em mais um beijo apaixonado, deixando seus braços viajar em torno de sua volta, acariciando suas curvas acima do material de seda de suas vestes e vestido.

—HARRY! HERMIONE! Estou aqui! — A voz de Ron interrompeu. Eles se afastaram rapidamente. Sua voz estava vindo do andar de baixo, mas eles não queriam que ele se sentisse desconfortável.

—Vamos. — Hermione disse sorrindo e Harry limpou os lábios de seu brilho labial e assentiu.

Eles encontraram Ron esperando por eles em sua sala de estar, vestido com vestes pretas. Ele sorriu para eles.

—Onde vocês estavam? — Ron perguntou e depois usava o seu sorriso maroto. —Não, eu não quero saber, esqueça que eu perguntei. —Ele disse sorrindo. Hermione bufou e se aproximou dele, abraçando-o, ele devolveu o abraço e então Harry se aproximou.

—Onde está Luna?— Harry perguntou.

—Ela esta no Ministério com a minha família.— Ron respondeu e olhou para o pescoço de Harry. —Você fez isso mesmo? Bem feito companheiro— Ron disse sorrindo tocando sua gravata mal-feita. Harry sorriu.

—Eu não sabia, Mione ajudou— Ele disse e Hermione sorriu e começou a fazer a gravata de Ron também.

—Vocês são dois homens crescidos, que estão prestes a ser honrado com ordem de Merlin primeira classe de e ainda não conseguem fazer suas próprias gravatas. — Hermione murmurou quando ela terminou a gravata de Ron e aproximou-se de Harry novamente. Ele a abraçou com um braço.

—É por isso que temos a mais brilhante,bonita, maravilhosa e prestes a ser homenageada bruxa. — Ele disse e a beijou os lábios.

— Ok, Pombinhos, eu já vi o suficiente, é melhor pararem antes que meus olhos comecem a sangrar. —Ron disse corando. Hermione mostrou a língua para ele. —Meu pai disse que apenas teria apenas uma lareira principal no átrio do ministério. Devemos ir um após o outro. Alguém vai anunciar-nos e nós estaremos prontos. —Ron passou e olhou para o relógio. Era hora. —Devemos ir, todo mundo deve estar lá agora. — Ele disse e que o casal concordou.

Eles ficaram em frente à lareira e um por um eles levaram pó de flu de uma caixa próximo a ele e chegaram no ministério. Ron chegou primeiro, depois Hermione e Harry. Uma parede com uma grande porta foi separando-os do resto do átrio. Eles limpou suas roupas com um feitiço de limpeza e um homem do ministério sorriu e fez um gesto para os três para ficarem na porta. Com Harry no meio, Ron à sua direita e Hermione no lado esquerdo. Harry imediatamente pegou a mão dela quando o nervosismo e estresse tomou conta dele, Hermione apertou a mão dele quando a porta abriu e o homem limpou a garganta e disse em voz alta.

—Senhoras e senhores, os convidados de honra: Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e ! —o homem anunciou e todo mundo começou a bater palmas quando a música começou a tocar.

O átrio foi maravilhosamente e luxuosamente decorados com grande atenção aos detalhes, como as lareiras e a enorme e coberta (por enquanto) estátua deles. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas batendo palmas e sorrindo para os três. Flashes cegou os três por alguns momentos. Harry sorriu timidamente, como Hermione fez, e Ron deu o seu melhor sorriso para a imprensa. E quase todos os Weasley e Luna estavam sorrindo para eles.

O trio entrou no átrio e Kingsley aproximou-se deles, apertando suas mãos, um por um, os repórteres tirando mais fotos dos três com o ministro. Kingsley apresentou o trio para os ministros de muitos países europeus e americanos e várias pessoas do mais alto perfil das Comunidades Bruxas de todo o mundo.

Depois de muitas apresentações o trio foi finalmente livre para abordar os seus amigos. Os Weasleys, McGonagall, Hagrid (em uma agradável enorme traje em vez do antigo) com Madam Maxim ao lado dele. Os três se aproximou e o primeiro que os abraçou foi Molly e McGonagall. Ficaram ali, conversando e tomando bebidas, rindo e conversando mais e mais sobre treinamentos de Hermione, práticas de Rony e de Harry.

Hermione não deu muita atenção para as conversas. Ela estava apenas assistindo a Harry, seu Harry. Ele estava feliz, ele estava vivo, ele pode ser constrangido agora, com toda a atenção sobre ele, mas ele tinha sobrevivido a uma guerra, ele já era um mito. Ele era seu herói. Ele era o seu amor. Seus olhos esmeralda olhou para ela e ela sorriu para ele quando percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela.

—O que você está olhando, bonita? — perguntou ele com sua profunda e atraente voz. Ela sorriu para ele brilhantemente.

—Eu estou olhando para o meu amor — respondeu ela e ele sorriu e beijou-a, metade na bochecha dela e metade em seus lábios, fazendo-a sorrir. —Estou muito orgulhoso de você — disse Hermione calmamente como o resto continuou falando sobre a estréia de Ron em poucos meses, com os canhões.

—Eu estou mais orgulhoso de você, Mione. —Harry disse e ela sorriu, corando levemente. —E eu sou grato bem— acrescentou mais sério. Hermione sorriu e abraçou-o, alguns flash atingi-los, mas eles não se importavam. Depois de alguns bons momentos estando apenas juntos, sorrindo e sussurrando palavras de amor um para o outro, Kingsley aproximou-se deles e fez um gesto para Ron se aproximar também.

—Quando eu lhe conceder a ordem de Merlin, a estátua de vocês será revelado e, você Harry, Hermione e Ron terá que dizer algumas palavras para o povo,já que todos eles estão aqui por causa de vocês e, em seguida, vocês abrirão o baile com uma dança. — Kingsley disse e os três assentiram. Harry estava em pânico, já que ele não queria estar lá desde o início e agora, ele tinha que falar com todos e dançar na frente de todos. Ele respirou fundo acalmando-se. Ele não sabia o que dizer e, mais importante, ele não sabia dançar, ele não queria pisar no pé de Hermione. Ele olhou para ela, ela estava calma. Ron estava também, e ele aproximou-se de Luna para falar com ela e ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo, não se importando muito.

Harry lembrou-se do baile que ele tinha ido com Luna no sexto ano. Então ele olhou para Hermione e lembrou-se do baile dele no quarto, e de como seu queixo caiu quando ele percebeu que a menina bonita ao lado de Victor Krum era Hermione. Agora aquela linda menina era sua futura mulher, a mulher que amava, a mulher que fez muitas coisas por ele e faria mais se precisasse. Ele sorriu e beijou a bochecha dela, sentindo toda o estresse deixando-o. Ela sorriu para ele e beijou sua bochecha de volta.

—Basta dizer que você está feliz que a guerra finalmente acabou, e o mundo vai finalmente ser capaz de viver em paz — Hermione aconselhou Harry, sabendo que ele não sabia o que dizer e ele não tinha feito algum tipo de discurso. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

—Eu vou — ele disse e começou a formar seu pequeno discurso em sua mente.

Depois de mais de vinte minutos a banda começou a tocar uma música rítmica e todos olharam para Kingsley que apareceu em uma pequena plataforma perto da estátua coberta. Todo mundo ficou em silêncio e McGonagall levou Harry, Hermione e Ron mais perto do Ministro na mesma plataforma. Todos olharam para ele.

—Senhoras e senhores, estamos todos aqui hoje para lembrar e não para comemorar o fim de duas guerras de sangue em nossa história. A escuridão engoliu a nossa felicidade durante muitos anos, muitos morreram, e muitos ainda estão se recuperando da primeira guerra, anos atrás. Apenas 13 meses antes, a escuridão estava caindo e o sol ressuscitou para a nossa comunidade. E isso aconteceu, meus amigos, porque muitas pessoas lutaram, muitos perderam os seus entes queridos. Mas acima de tudo, porque Harry Potter lutou e cumpriu seu destino com a ajuda de seus dois melhores amigos, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley.

Kingsley disse e todos olharam para os três atrás dele. Muitos flashes foram vistos quando Kingsley gesticulou para os três bruxos se aproximarem para receberam um cordão dourada, com o símbolo de Merlim sobre ele.

Kingsley pegou o primeiro colar e sorriu para Harry. Ele sorriu timidamente e permitiu que Kingsley colocasse o prêmio. Ron estava ao lado e ele fez como Harry tinha feito,e depois foi a vez de Hermione. As pessoas começaram a bater palmas e sorrir para os três em que acenaram timidamente para a multidão. Harry encontrou a mão de Hermione novamente e ela apertou-a com força, mostrando a ele que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele era.

Depois que as pessoas bateram palmas, Hermione e Harry acenaram para Ron; ele corou, mas avançou e começou a fazer seu discurso. Ele falou sobre como quão duro foram esses últimos anos da guerra, especialmente para Harry. Ele agradeceu a Harry e Hermione e sua família e deu um agradecimento especial a Luna, que sorriu para ele.

Quando Ron acabou, foi a vez de Hermione fazer seu discurso.

—Muito obrigado por este prêmio. — Hermione começou e Harry sorriu com orgulho para ela, mesmo que ela estava de frente para a multidão e não podia vê-lo . —Os últimos anos foram extremamente difíceis para mim e Ron, mas nada pode comparar-se com o que Harry passou. Ele sempre lutou e tentou ajudar, ele estava sempre na linha da frente e foi e continua a ser a pessoa que dá tudo pelos seus amigos, mesmo quando ele pode se prejudicar com isso. Há quase um ano, perdemos tantas pessoas, as pessoas que conheciamos e amávamos e ainda amamos. Este prêmio agora, continua a ser para nós o fim de uma guerra e não um evento feliz. Pessoalmente, eu quero agradecer a Ron por ser meu amigo. E eu quero agradecer a Harry, só porque ele existe. —Hermione terminou suas palavras e todos começaram a bater palmas. Ela corou, mas virou e sorriu brilhantemente para os dois jovens. Ron riu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry.

—Ela é boa. — Ele murmurou enquanto Harry avançou e Hermione se aproximou dele, ele passou a mão com a dela e ficou na frente da multidão com a sua vez.

—Ron e Hermione disse tudo o que queria dizer. Lutamos muito, tentamos e perdemos pessoas que amamos. Pessoas inocentes que lutaram pelo que eles acreditavam, pessoas como Sirius Black, Remus e Nymphadora Lupin e os meus pais e tantos mais ... Eu quero agradecer a todos que lutaram nessas guerras com dedicação e que me ajudaram para derrotar Voldemort.

"Eu quero agradecer a todos que acreditaram em mim e me ajudou, mesmo que muitas dessas pessoas não estejam mais vivos. Quero agradecer a Ordem da Fênix, a única organização que lutou desde o início sob as ordens de Albus Dumbledore. Quero agradecer a Ronald Weasley, o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, sua família, que é a minha família também. E, por último,eu quero agradecer a Hermione Granger, a minha melhor amiga durante os últimos nove anos, a minha noiva nesse último ano e amor da minha vida para o resto da minha vida. — Harry disse e olhou para trás, vendo Hermione sorrindo com orgulho à beira de lágrimas e Ron, sorrindo para ele. —Somos todos iguais, vamos parar de lutar por qualquer razão e viver em paz, como todos nós merecemos fazer. — Harry terminou e todos começaram a bater palmas e sorrindo mais alto do que nunca naquela noite.

Kingsley se aproximou de novo, Harry deu alguns passos para trás e Hermione e Ron se juntou a ele. Kingsley sorriu para todos, esperando as palmas e os flashes para. Quando isso aconteceu, ele sorriu e disse mais brilhante.

—E por último, o ministério da Inglaterra oferece pra os nossos heróis esta estátua, para que sempre seja lembrando os responsáveis por salvar nosso mundo bruxo. — Kingsley disse e apontou o braço para a estátua coberta. O tecido que cobria a estátua desapareceu e mostrando a estátua para as pessoas no átrio. Ele era feito de ouro com o trio. A forma de Harry estava apontando sua varinha para seus supostos inimigos no meio; forma de Hermione ao lado dele, apontando sua varinha também mas de forma menos ameaçador. As duas estátuas estavam de mãos dadas. E Ron estava do outro lado de Harry com a varinha em uma mão e uma tocha na outra, mostrando o caminho para os três. Na base da estátua havia algumas linhas.

Harry James Potter: O bravo salvador

Hermione Jane Granger: A brilhante bruxa.

Ronald Weasley Bilius: Companheiro leal.

Que escuridão nunca se aproxime novamente.

Todo mundo estava batendo palmas e gritando. Os Weasley estavam sorrindo com orgulho junto com Minerva, Hagrid, Fluer, Senhora Maxim e outras pessoas.

Depois disso, o trio e Kingsley sairam do palco. A banda começou a tocar uma valsa e Harry com Hermione e Ron com Luna abriu o baile. Harry sorriu para Hermione, a prática com Parvati anos atrás tinha ajudado. Ele começou a dançar com Hermione, levantando-a pela primeira vez no ar em seus braços, fazendo com que todos batessem palmas. Hermione sorriu para ele e continuou a dançar.

Após essa música, muitos casais começaram a dançar. Harry e Hermione deixou a pista de dança e tomou alguns drinques. Eles sorriram orgulhosamente um para o outro e, em seguida, olhou para Ron que para a sua surpresa ainda estava dançando com Luna.

—Ele está feliz.— Hermione disse sorrindo para Harry.

—Eu estou mais — Harry respondeu, abraçando-a. Ele deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, sem se importar com as pessoas ao seu redor.

—Eu estou ainda mais — Hermione murmurou contra seus lábios.

—Eu te amo — disse Harry e Hermione sorriu e beijou-o novamente.

—Eu sei, eu te amo mais — Hermione respondeu e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

—Isso é impossível — Harry disse sorrindo, olhando-a para seus olhos de canela, cheios de felicidade e amor depois de tantos anos cheio de medo e lágrimas.

Eles foram finalmente feliz, finalmente vivo e seguro, finalmente juntos.

Assim como eles sempre deveriam ter sido.


	2. Rua dos Alfeneiros, n4, uma vez mais

Harry e Hermione estavam de pé na frente da casa onde Harry viveu por 17 anos. Por mais que Vernon, Petúnia e Duda tivessem sido terríveis para ele, eles eram seus únicos parentes de sangue vivos e tinham se envolvido em uma guerra por sua causa e apenas por isso Harry queria saber se eles estavam OK, antes de seguir em frente.

Hermione ficou surpresa quando ele disse a ela sobre seu desejo de assegurar que tudo estava bem, mas ela o apoiou em sua decisão -como sempre- e aceitou ficar com ele em sua breve visita na casa dos Dursley. Harry olhou para a casa e não tinha certeza se queria continuar, mas Hermione apertou a mão dele e sorriu.

—Tudo vai ficar bem— Hermione disse.

Ele se lembrou de suas palavras no dia anterior. "Eles vão ver que você seguiu em frente e está feliz agora." Hermione tinha dito e Harry, mesmo que ele não tivesse admitido isso, queria mostrar a eles que ele não era a aberração patética que queriam que ele fosse. Assim, ele andou os últimos passos mais firme do que antes, e olhou para Hermione novamente. Ela assentiu com a cabeça neste momento e ele estendeu a mão para a campainha da porta e apertou.

O casal estava ali, esperando por alguns momentos, quando uma forma grande apareceu por trás do vidro da porta, mas Harry não sabia se era seu primo ou seu tio. A porta se abriu e Dudley Dursley olhou para fora surpreso. Seu primo não tinha mudado muito no último ano. Ele olhou primeiro para Harry e depois para Hermione em estado de choque. Harry olhou para ele por alguns momentos e depois apertou a mão de Hermione mais forte, antes de falar.

—Uhmm, oi — disse Harry e Duda olhou ao redor para ver se tinha alguém vendo, mas Harry podia ver seu primo não tinha certeza se ele queria deixar ele falar ou deixá-lo entrar na casa.

—Oi, Harry — Dudley finalmente disse calmamente.

—Dudley! Quem é?— Vernon gritou de dentro e de Dudley saltou sobre seus pés. Ele olhou para Harry e Hermione novamente.

—Eu vim para saber se vocês estavam bem e para mostrar para a minha noiva a casa onde morei. — Harry disse enquanto Vernon se aproximou da porta. Ele olhou para o casal e estreitou os olhos para Harry. Os olhos de Dudley se arregalaram com a palavra "noiva".

—Estamos bem e não somos um zoológico, para que possa trazer as pessoas e mostrar-lhes minha propriedade!— Vernon cuspiu. Harry não queria mostrar a sua opinião sobre o quanto aquela casa parecia um maldito zoológico, então ele apenas mordeu a língua. Para sua surpresa e choque de Vernon, Dudley se afastou primeiro, chamando Hermione e ele pela mão.

Ela entrou primeiro, o tempo todo olhando para Vernon. Petúnia apareceu na sala e quando viu quem era acabou derrubando a caneca de chá que tinha na mão. Harry sorriu para ela, tanto quanto podia.

—Eu só vim aqui para ver se vocês estavam bem— Harry disse e Petúnia assentiu enquanto Vernon bufou.

—Quem é a menina? — Petúnia perguntou e Harry, respondeu:

—O nome dela é Hermione Ganger, ela é minha noiva e ela é como eu, mágico, uma bruxa poderosa.— Harry disse com uma voz cheia de orgulho.

—Olá, Sra. Dursley... — A voz de Hermione parou quando encontrou o pequeno armário sobre as escadas.

Ela olhou, chocado para Harry e ele acenou com a cabeça, com uma expressão cheia de tristeza e cansaço, enquanto olhava para o armário também.

Hermione aproximou-se dele e abriu a pequena porta e olhou para dentro como se ela não pudesse acreditar. Ela fechou a porta com força, fazendo com que os três Dursley levassen um susto. Ela olhou para eles com raiva, mas seus traços se suavizaram quando ela olhou para Harry de novo.

— A Ordem os tratou bem durante os meses que vocês estavam lá? —Harry perguntou abordando a Dudley mais do que seus pais. Dudley estava olhando para Hermione, mas virou-se e acenou para Harry.

—Sim, eles eram muito bons com a gente — disse ele e Vernon bufou novamente. Harry olhou para ele, irritado.

—O que não agradou você? —Harry perguntou, sua voz aumentando a cada palavra. Hermione aproximou-se dele

—Eu vou dizer o que não me agradou: Eu tinha que depender daqueles malucos que você chama de amigo, eu tive que abandonar o meu negócio, que eu venho tentando recuperar nos últimos dois meses. Eu deixei minha casa e agora eu tenho vocês nela de novo! — Vernon gritou, mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, Hermione deu um passo em direção Vernon.

—Você está certo, Sr. Dursley, absolutamente certo. Harry deveria ter deixado você e sua família morrer como você merecia por tratá-lo como você fez nos últimos anos! —Hermione respondeu em voz alta e deu mais um passo em direção a Vernon, tocando no seu bolso da calça jean onde a varinha estava descansando lá. Vernon deu um passo para trás e olhou para ela com medo e Harry teve que admitir que gostou da cena. —Harry nunca fez algo ruim para você! Ele matou o seu inimigo e salvo to-

—Você fez isso? — Petúnia perguntou chocada, e todo mundo olhou para ela. Ela estava olhando para Harry. Ele balançou a cabeça.

—Eu fiz, eu o matei, mas ele matou muitas pessoas também. Eu vi a mãe — Harry disse e ela olhou para ele, com o rosto perplexo. —Graças a magia — acrescentou e seu rosto não mudou como ele costumava fazer quando ela ouvia palavras como "magia" e "varinha."

—Ela está bem e feliz — Harry disse e Petunia balançou a cabeça e olhou para a caneca esmagado no chão. Harry voltou seu olhar para Hermione, ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para Dudley e, em seguida, em Vernon.

—Vamos lá para cima assim que Harry pode me mostrar onde viveu depois do armário e depois vamos sair, entendeu? — Ela falou com firmeza e Vernon acenou com a cabeça. —Bom— Hermione disse e voltou para perto de Harry, ele pegou sua mão e levou-a para cima.

Harry abriu a porta de seu antigo quarto, e para sua surpresa ele continuava do jeito que ele tinha deixado, até mesmo a bandeira Gryffindor sobre sua cama continuava lá. Hermione olhou para ele, com os olhos cheios de preocupação e do.

—Eu disse que não era muito melhor do que o armário por isso não fique tão triste. — Ele disse suavemente, tentando fazê-la rir, mas ela só forçou um sorriso e abraçou-o; Ele envolveu-a pela cintura e nas costas.

—Eu gostaria de poder curar todos esses traumas para você — ela sussurrou em seu abraço. Ele moveu a cabeça e beijou seu pescoço.

—Você faz, Hermione, como ninguém consegue, você está me curando — Harry sussurrou, bem como, sua voz fraca para ser mais alto no momento. Mudou-se um pouco e olhou para ela. —Estou feliz, e isso é graças a você — disse Harry e Hermione sorriu, verdadeiramente. Ela deixou seu abraço e se aproximou de sua cama. Ela pegou a bandeira de sua casa da escola e tirou-o da parede.

Harry se aproximou de sua mesa velha e olhou sob caixas e outros itens havia um porta retrato com a foto do trio: ele, Hermione e Ron estavam acenando e sorrindo. Parecia ser no quinto ano antes de uma partida de Quadribol, Harry e Ron estavam em seus uniformes, suas vassouras em seus ombros, sorrindo e acenando e Hermione estava no meio, sorrindo. Como ele podia ver pelos uniformes limpos e sorrisos, o quadro era antes que algum jogo, porque depois de cada jogo, naquele ano, Ron parecia miserável, Harry estava com raiva e Hermione não estava sorrindo ...

Com uma dor no coração, Harry lembrou Colin Creeve tirou essa foto deles. Naquela época, Sirius não tinha morrido, nem Remus, Tonks, Collin, ou outras pessoas. A mão de Hermione em seu ombro puxou Harry para fora de suas memórias. Hermione olhou para a foto e sorriu tristemente.

—O trio — disse ela em voz baixa. Agora Ron estava sozinho em Hogwarts, Harry e Hermione o havia visto alguns dias antes, quando os estudantes tiveram permissão para visitar Hogsmeade. O casal encontrou Ron no Três Vassoutas, mas apenas um dia não foi o suficiente, principalmente porque todos os três estavam ocupados com os estudos e não tinham tempo para trocar cartas. Harry tinha certeza que as coisas voltariam ao normal quando Ron saísse da escola, mas até lá ...

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto novamente. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança boa que o unisse àquela casa; apenas ordens, punições e pesadelos encheram sua mente. Ele olhou para Hermione, seu futuro, aquela casa estava morta para ele, mas a mulher na sua frente, a garota com quem tinha feito amor pela primeira vez, a mulher que tinha o anel de sua mãe em seu dedo, era sua vida, seu amor, sua companheira,seu futuro.

—Vamos lá, vamos sair daqui — Harry disse e Hermione balançou a cabeça, ele recebeu a bandeira da mão dela e junto com a foto em sua mão, ele começou o seu caminho até a porta, levando Hermione com ele. Eles desceram as escadas, e só Petunia estava no hall. Ela estava olhando para a porta do armário como se algo muito importante estivesse nele, mas ela virou a cabeça na direção do casal enquanto eles se desciam os últimos passos da escada.

Harry olhou para ela. Lembrou-se da vez em que viu sua mãe na floresta, alguns meses antes, como duas irmãs poderiam ter sido tão diferentes, era algo que ele não entendia. Petúnia olhou para Harry e depois para Hermione.

—Eu espero que você sejam felizes juntos — disse Petúnia e Hermione pegou a mão de Harry. Petúnia olhou para suas mãos unidas e depois para Harry novamente. —Eu acho que Lilly estaria satisfeita com sua escolha, seu anel foi um presente de seu pai. Eu acho que está em boas mãos novamente. —Ela acrescentou, e antes que Harry pudesse responder alguma coisa ela se virou e partiu para a cozinha. Deixando o casal lá, sozinho. Hermione apertou sua mão e sorriu para ele.

—Eu acho que nós realmente não temos mais nada para fazer aqui — disse ela baixinho e Harry acenou com a cabeça, ainda surpreso com as palavras de sua tia.

Ele deu um passo para a porta fechada. Hermione seguiu. Ele abriu a porta e deixou Hermione passar em primeiro lugar. Ele seguiu e como ele estava pronto para fechar a porta daquela casa, ele olhou para o armário que ele viveu por todos aqueles anos. Ele sorriu com a ideia de não ver aquele lugar novamente e fechou a porta com força.

O som da porta fechando atrás dele, assegurou que esta vida estava finalmente acabada.

* * *

Na: Heii gente, aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, desconsidere todo e qualquer erro de português ou tradução mal feita!

Luana evans: Que bom que vc gostou, querida! E pretendo terminar sim e espero que vc continue lendo e comentando :D

CorveiroSarney: Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gostou e tem BEM mais sim e espero que você continue gostando e comentando :)

Reviews?


	3. Algo importante

Harry estava sentado na melhor mesa das delicias de uma bruxa, o novo restaurante de Hogsmeade esperando Hermione chegar. Duas semanas atrás eles finalmente tinham terminado seus treinamentos e Molly tinha feito uma festa para eles e para a vitória de Ron com os canhões na Copa, mas ainda assim Harry não havia encontrado tempo para eles ficarem juntos e celebrar à sós, então, depois de duas semanas, ele convidou-a para jantar.

Os últimos três anos foram os melhores da vida de Harry, ele e Hermione tinham começado seus treinamentos tornando seu primeiro sonho realidade. No primeiro aniversário do fim da Guerra (Aniversario para o resto do mundo bruxo, porque para Harry e seus amigos foi um dia de dor e lembranças) Harry, Hermione e Ron tinham sido homenageados com a primeira classe da Ordem de Merlin e mesmo depois de três anos da guerra, o mundo bruxo ainda via Harry como um herói, aquele que vencera o mal, mas que que se mantinha discreto com sua vida particular, o que, estranhamente, fazia a comunidade bruxa o adorar ainda mais. E agora ele era um auror, provando sua lealdade, como o Profeta não parava de dizer; esquecendo as vezes que as pessoas o chamavam de mentiroso e louco e para completar estava namorando Hermione, que muitos consideravam o seu par perfeito, e que agora era uma curandeira e a brilhante bruxa que trouxe a paz para o coração do Salvador. Inconscientemente sua mão se moveu para o bolso das calças. O elegante colar de ouro estava descansando lá. Um presente pelo seu apoio e amor durante todo esse tempo. E Ron estava jogando pela primeira vez na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, o único que gostava da publicidade oferecida pela guerra e que mantinha o interesse da mídia com suas habilidades no Quadribol e seus comentários engraçados.

Os Canhões tinham vencido as harpias e ganhado o troféu algumas semanas atrás. Essa foi a última vez que Harry tinha visto Ginny. Ela não tinha falado com eles nos últimos três anos e segundo Ron, o motivo era que ela acreditava que não tinha nada a dizer a eles. Harry tinha ficado com medo da reação dos Weasleys ao saber que ele e Hermione eram um casal; mas para sua surpresa todos tinham aprovado seu relacionamento; com exceção de Gina, que mesmo depois de três anos se recusava a falar com os dois. Hermione vinha se sentindo culpada, mesmo sabendo que Ginny estava errada. Harry lembrou-se vezes sem fim que encontrou Hermione chorando por causa da ruiva. Ele não podia acreditar Ginny podia agir assim, mas, por outro lado, ele nunca a conheceu verdadeiramente para que ele pudesse entendê-la completamente. E então a mente de Harry voou para a carta que Hermione enviou naquela manhã como resposta a seu convite para o jantar.

_"Eu tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer."_

Ela tinha escrito para ele. Ele não sabia o que poderia ser, mas tinha certeza de que era algo que conseguiriam resolver juntos. Os últimos três anos não foram fáceis, afinal, os dois tinham cicatrizes que precisavam ser curadas. Harry já não era o único com pesadelos; semanas após o treinamento de Hermione ter começado, ela começou a ter pesadelos também. Harry tinha acordado muitas vezes no meio da noite, com Hermione gritando em seu sono. Pesadelos com ele morto, ou com Dolohov e Bellatrix. Harry estava sempre lá para para acalmá-la e assegurá-la de que ela não estava sozinha. Assim como ela faz com ele quando pesadelos de Voldemort e Dementadores atrapalhavam seu sono.

Ele sorriu com a visão da mulher vindo em sua direção. O cabelo de Hermione estava agora mais longo e graças a poção que ela tinha encontrado e misturado com seu xampu eles estavam menos cheio com cachos macios caindo pelos seus ombros, seu belo rosto tinha um pouco de maquiagem e a visão de seu corpo tirou o seu fôlego. Hermione estava usando um longo vestido azul escuro que deixava seus ombros e pescoço expostos e tonificava um pouco os seus seios, de uma ótima maneira na opinião de Harry.

Hermione se aproximou de sua mesa e Harry se levantou e beijou a bochecha dela.

—Você está linda — Harry disse sorrindo e Hermione beijou seu rosto também.

—Você está ótimo também. —Ela disse sorrindo olhando para suas vestes negras. Ele sorriu e guiou-a para a sua cadeira. Sentou-se e eles pediram o jantar; e enquanto comiam, conversavam sobre o seu dia no ministério e no hospital. Era hora de sobremesa quando Hermione perguntou o que ele queria.

—Harry, por que viemos jantar aqui? Pensei que você preferisse jantar em restaurantes trouxas por causa ... —Hermione perguntou enquanto dava-lhe um pouco de sua torta de maçã com sorvete. Harry saboreou a pequena mordida e a cortou.

—Bem, desta vez é uma ocasião especial; mas você disse que você tem algo a me dizer— Harry disse sorrindo e Hermione olhou para ele intrigada e, em seguida, nervosa.

—Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde — Ela disse e Harry fingiu não perceber sua aparência nervosa.

—OK, então, de volta para a ocasião especial — Harry disse e sorriu.

—E o que estaríamos comemorando?— Ela perguntou sorrindo; ele sorriu de volta e pegou a caixa do bolso e abriu, revelando o colar maravilhoso de ouro, com corações unidos uns aos outros, pendurados em uma delicada corrente. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram quando viu.

—Hermione — Harry começou e Hermione ficou olhando para ele sorrindo. Ele sorriu nervoso para ela e se levantou, ela levantou o cabelo e Harry colocou o colar no seu pescoço e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

—Esperamos anos para o nosso casamento, e você é tudo para mim. Estávamos sempre juntos e eu te amo. Hermione, eu acho que é hora de darmos esse passo e nos tornamos marido e mulher depois de todos esses anos de amizade e amor.

Hermione assentiu e abraçou com força; seu cheiro tão familiar invadindo seus sentidos. Hermione o puxou para poder olhar para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Todos no restaurante começaram a bater palmas alegremente, mas Harry e Hermione apenas ficaram se olhando e sorrindo um para o outro. Depois de todos esses anos de dor, escuridão, medo e desespero, a luz era agora visível e próximo a eles. Todo mundo parou de bater palmas e olhou para eles depois de alguns momentos. Os momentos intermináveis de olhar terminou com Hermione abrindo a boca, mas não para beijá-lo:

—Estou grávida— disse Hermione calmamente, deixando Harry paralisado. Muitos "awws" e suspiros foram ouvidos no restaurante.

Harry olhou para ela estupefato. Ela estava grávida, eles seriam pais. Ele seria pai. Harry não conseguia dizer nada então ele apenas esmagou sua boca na dela. Ela retribuiu o beijo e todo mundo começou a bater palmas novamente. O casal não deu atenção, e continuaram a se beijar como se não houvesse amanhã. Harry não queria ficar lá nem por mais um minuto, então ele tirou do bolso de seu casaco um pequeno saco com galeões e o deixou-o em cima da mesa. Ele abraçou Hermione mais apertado, ainda beijando-a e aparatou-os para a casa deles.

Eles estavam em seu quarto e Hermione parou o beijo com um suspiro. Ela sorriu para ele com seu jeito especial e ele sorriu de volta para ela e começou a beijar a pele exposta dos ombros e pescoço. Ele seria seu marido, eles teriam um filho, isso não era mais um sonho para o futuro. Estava acontecendo, era o começo de algo novo e um pouco assustador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso. Hermione estava acariciando suas costas enquanto ele continuava beijando sua mandíbula e pescoço, provocando cada ponto sensível com a língua e os lábios. Eles começaram a se despir. Harry já estava dolorosamente desconfortável em suas calças e Hermione ajudou-o, libertando-o assim como ele fez com o seu vestido.

Hermione sorriu para ele e passou os dedos sobre sua boxer fazendo-o gemer. Ela não era mais a garota virgem com quem ele tinha feito amor pela primeira vez anos atrás. Eles eram jovens, experientes na arte do amor e que nunca perdia a oportunidade de conhecer ainda mais o corpo um do outro.

Harry soltou o sutiã dela e o jogou pelo quarto, assim como ele fez com seu vestido. Ele puxou seu corpo suave contra o seu. Ela respondeu pressionando ainda mais seu quadril contra o membro dele o fazendo gemer.

—Provocando moça? — Ele murmurou contra sua pele e ela riu e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha.

—Com muito orgulhoso — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e ele estremeceu todo. Ela colocou as mãos na linha da cintura de sua boxer e puxou para baixo lentamente, ele fez o mesmo com sua calcinha e a colocou sobre o colchão, ficando em cima dela mas tendo cuidado para não pressionar a barriga. Ele olhou para ela, com os olhos cheios de luxúria, necessidade e amor. Ele sorriu e beijou-a, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela, pronto para empurrar nela, mas ele de repente parou e olhou para ela nervoso.

—É... isso não pode machucar o bebê? — ele perguntou sentindo um arrepio subindo na espinha ao se dar conta de que de agora em diante ele teria que pensar como um pai, mesmo em um momento como este. Hermione sorriu para ele e beijou sua bochecha suada.

—Não até o meu nono mês, agora por favor ... — ela disse, empurrando-o para ela, ambos gemeram de prazer. Essa era a sua casa, sua mulher, a mãe de seus filhos. Ele a beijou novamente e começou a empurrar; em um ritmo lento no início e depois mais e mais rápido. Hermione colocou suas pernas em volta de sua cintura e os braços ao redor de seus ombros, eles continuaram se beijando até que foi demais para Harry e ele enfiou a mão entre seus corpos unidos, tocando nela. Hermione gemeu cada vez mais alto até que ela arqueou as costas, gritando seu nome. Harry podia sentir os músculos internos de Hermione segurando-o com força, e com mais alguns golpes mais fortes nela, ele veio dentro dela. Quando ele conseguiu pensar racionalmente de novo, ele saiu de cima dela com medo de machucar o bebê, assim ele rolou na cama e colocou Hermione em cima dele.

—Você me disse isso antes, mas eu não respondi:, eu também te amo Harry. — Hermione disse que alguns momentos depois. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

—Eu sei — Harry disse e se inclinou e beijou-a novamente, um beijo que ele sempre gostava de dar a ela quando ela estava abrindo os olhos a cada manhã ou antes de ela sair para o hospital. Ela respondeu na hora, beijando-o de volta, eles quebraram o beijo depois de alguns instantes.

—Um bebê, Harry, uma criança em nossas vidas, você pode acreditar nisso? — Hermione perguntou alguns momentos depois.

Harry pensou no que ela disse: não, ele não podia acreditar. Ele não podia acreditar que ele era tão abençoado, depois de toda guerra e agora ele teria uma vida normal, com sua melhor amiga e em breve; esposa.

A pessoa que o conhece como ninguém mais; a única que sabe como fazê-lo rir e chorar; Hermione, sua outra metade, a pessoa que o aceita como ele é, mesmo quando ele não é capaz de controlar seu temperamento e sendo muito cabeça dura, do mesmo jeito que ele faz com ela, talvez seja por isso que eles se deem tão bem juntos. Harry e Hermione, e agora, sua pequena criança, que seria perfeita, mas que teria uma desgraça de sorte com o cabelo, ele se lembrou das palavras de Ron, anos atrás e riu com o pensamento. Ah, sim, seus filhos seriam os melhores filhos do mundo, mas os seus cabelos ... era um assunto totalmente diferente. Hermione olhou para ele.

—O que é engraçado? —Ela perguntou sorrindo para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

—Nada, só estou pensando em como vamos ser feliz com os nossos filhos. Isso é tudo. — Harry disse e Hermione o abraçou mais apertado.

—Nós vamos, nós merecemos isso. — Hermione disse. —Eu quero o casamento após o nascimento do bebê, e eu não quero saber o sexo antes, eu quero que seja uma surpresa. Filha ou filho, não importa contanto que ele seja saudável, OK? — Hermione perguntou e Harry sorriu para ela.

—Qualquer coisa que você quiser, amor, qualquer coisa — Harry respondeu e começou a acariciar suas costas nuas. Este foi um dos dias mais felizes de Harry e ele sabia,que muito mais dias assim ainda estavam por vir.

* * *

NA: Heii gente, aqui estou eu de novo. Espero que todos tenham tido um maravilhoso natal (E caso eu não poste nada até la: Eu desejo a todos uma maravilhosa virada de ano e um 2015 melhor ainda para vocês)

Espero que tenham gostado da atualização e quero deixar meus agradecimentos a todos que estão lendo!  
Thabata: Que bom que você gostou! Realmente, para mim nenhum casal supera HH (Ainda não me conformo com o final de HP) Espero que continue lendo e gostando, bjoos!

Reviews?


	4. Eu espero não decepcioná-lo

Harry aparatou em sua casa em Grodic Hollow um pouco mais cedo do que o costume. Nos últimos meses ele vinha trabalhando como Auror no ministério, coisa com a qual ele sonhava desde que tinha 14 anos.

—Hermione, amor, estou em casa! —Harry gritou, mas ninguém respondeu. Seu sorriso desapareceu, e foi substituído por um olhar confuso e um pouco preocupado. Onde ela estava?

Harry foi para o segundo andar, mas também não tinha ninguém lá. Assim como também não tinha ninguém no quarto do bebê, mas quando ele olhou pela janela do quarto ele viu Hermione indo em direção à praça da aldeia, vestida com um belo vestido trouxa roxo claro que ele havia comprado para ela há poucos dias. Sem pensar, ele pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e varinha e aparatou em um canto entre duas casas próximas à rua. Hermione olhou em volta, provavelmente escutando o barulho de aparição, mas não deu muita atenção e continuou jogou sua capa acima do seu corpo e começou a segui-la. Hermione continuou a andar lentamente, murmurando uma canção de ninar. Depois de um tempo, ele percebeu que ela não estava indo em direção a praça e sim ao cemitério da cidade. Um pouco confuso ele continuou a segui-la.

Hermione abriu o portão do cemitério e entrou lentamente. Ele a seguiu, querendo saber o por que ela estava indo para lá em um momento como este, quando ela deveria estar descansando seu "enorme corpo de grávida" como ela costumava dizer nas últimas semanas. Ela tinha começado como curador em St Mungus na mesma época que Harry tinha começado no ministério e trabalhou tanto quanto podia mas teve que parar no seu oitavo mês por causa de sua gravidez.

Hermione finalmente alcançou os túmulos que Harry costumava visitar apenas com ela e raramente sozinho, à noite, quando ninguém podia ouvi-lo confessando a seus pais seus próprios medos sobre ser pai em algumas semanas. Harry, obviamente, não foi o único a visitar sozinho o túmulos de seus pais. Hermione respirou fundo e esfregou sua barriga. Harry se moveu para mais perto, querendo ver o que ela faria. Hermione pegou a varinha do bolso do vestido e lançou um feitiço nas duas sepulturas. Um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas melhoravam o aspecto do lugar. Harry sorriu, era como uma tradição para Hermione conjurar rosas para os pais de Harry.

Não havia ninguém no cemitério naquele momento. Hermione sorriu tristemente para as sepulturas e esfregou sua barriga.

—Oi Lily, James. Eu sei que parece estranho, mas gosto de vir aqui e falar com vocês. Isso me relaxa. —Hermione disse e Harry sorriu para ela, mesmo que ela não podia vê-lo.—O bebê chegou em nossas vidas muito cedo, mas eu não me arrependo, este bebê, filho ou filha é fruto de um amor que eu nunca acreditei que eu iria experimentar. Eu realmente o quero e Harry também o ama muito, mesmo ele estando com medo agora. Eu também estou com medo. Os livros são ótimos mas a realidade é um assunto completamente diferente. — ela continuou e Harry suspirou de alívio, sem perceber. —Às vezes, eu olho para ele quando ele está dormindo e fico me perguntando se posso fazê-lo feliz. Eu sei que o bebê vai ser muito bom para ele, mas às vezes eu fico na dúvida se eu vou ser boa o suficiente. —Hermione adicionou e Harry olhou para ela, surpreso não por causa da sua insegurança, mas porque ele se perguntava a mesma coisa no passado. Ele queria tanto que ela fosse feliz, que, por vezes, duvidou se ele era capaz de proporcionar isso à ela.

"Eu queria que vocês pudessem estar aqui. Sinto falta de Sirius, Remus e Tonks. Eu sei que todos vocês estão observando ele. Ele sente muita saudades de vocês e eu sei que ele quer ser um grande pai. Quero ser uma boa mãe também. "Hermione sorriu e abraçou a sua grande barriga com as mãos.

"Eu tenho certeza que vocês já sabem qual é o sexo do bebê. Bem,todos esses meses eu estou tentando não ficar muito ansiosa, mas eu espero que seja um menino. Espero que seja uma mini versão do Harry. Nós ainda não decidimos sobre nomes, mas eu prometo, que ele ou ela vai receber os seus nomes. Harry não sugeriu isso, mas eu sei que ele quer tanto quanto eu. Bem, vocês são os avós do bebê e eu lhe devo minha felicidade por salvá-lo anos atrás. — Hermione disse e Harry sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos, Hermione o conhecia muito bem.

Hermione sorriu para as sepulturas e olhou em volta.

—Eu acho que a minha visita já demorou o bastante, seu neto ou neta já começou a me chutar de novo e eu preciso descansar. Mais uma vez. Prometo que vou cuidar de seu filho e neto. Pequena James ou Lilly são seguros. Vou tentar voltar antes da chegada do pequeno. —Hermione disse sorrindo e esfregou sua cintura um pouco; franzindo a testa.

"Eu prometo que vou ter cuidado, e Harry é muito atencioso comigo, como vocês já devem ter visto, então não se preocupe, ele vai me ajudar quando eu precisar dele. Eu amo o seu filho, muito. —Hermione disse, fungando, seus hormônios estavam tomando o controle de novo. Harry tirou a capa, mas Hermione não percebeu.

"Eu espero não decepcioná-lo. Ele me aceita como eu sou, meu lado bom e ruim. Assim como eu aceito como ele é. Mesmo que eu acredite que ele não tenha um lado ruim. Depois de todas as coisas que ele passou ainda é capaz de amar. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, o seu filho. "Hermione disse e Harry não podia resistir. Ele se aproximou e abraçou-a por trás. Ela pulou em seus pés e olhou para trás, mesmo que ela já tivesse o reconhecido.

—Harry! — exclamou ela e corou. —Você me assustou, eu...

—Você não vai me decepcionar, porque você é a melhor pessoa neste mundo e se eu não tenho um lado ruim é por sua causa. Eu te amo. —Harry disse e Hermione olhou para ele por trás de seus ombros sorrindo. Ela sabia que ele tinha ouvido tudo. Ela virou-se em seu abraço com sua barriga grande entre eles. Harry colocou uma de suas mãos em sua barriga, acariciando-o como fazia todos os dias desde a noite Hermione havia anunciado sua gravidez para ele.

—Eu te amo mais. — Hermione disse e beijou os lábios.

—Estou feliz que você esteja vindo aqui, sabe. Eu faço isso também. —Harry disse e Hermione bicou seus lábios.

—Eu sei que você faz. Eu tenho certeza que visitar seus túmulos seja tão bom para eles quanto é para nós. —Hermione disse e Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele a abraçou mais apertado.

Eles começaram a caminhar de volta para a aldeia, mas não antes de Harry fazer outro buquê de flores e colocar perto dos túmulos de seus pais.

—Então você quer um filho hein? Onde está mãe isso não é importante Hermione? — Harry perguntou, brincando enquanto eles voltavam para casa. Hermione o empurrou de brincadeira.

—Ooh, cale a boca, eu sei que você quer um menino também. Além disso, eu sinto que vai ser um menino. —Hermione disse sorrindo e Harry beijou a cabeça.

—Você nunca foi boa em adivinhação. —Harry disse e riu quando sentiu o tapa.

—Você vai ver. O bebê é um menino. — Hermione disse sorrindo quando entraram no jardim de sua casa com as rosas mágicas que Hermione tinha plantado um par de anos atrás.

Como aquelas rosas, seu amor estavam florescendo a cada dia que passava, não importando o quão duro o tempo estava ao seu redor, seu amor sempre permanecia.


	5. Uma grande família parte 1

Harry estava sentado em uma cadeira observando Hermione e James dormirem. 21:39. 23 de junho de 2002. Hoje era um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida. Aniversário de seu primeiro filho. Ele sorriu com o pensamento; não conseguia parar de sorrir observando o pequeno James. Ele se inclinou mais perto do berço; o bebê tinha acordado e estava olhando tudo ao seu redor com seus olhinhos grandes.

—Amigo—Harry sussurrou. —Nós conversamos muito enquanto você estava crescendo na barriga da sua mãe, e agora que você esta aqui espero que eu possa te ensinar muito mais coisas como não aceitar doces do tio George ou não perguntar a Tia Luna sobre coisas como buburdies e nargules. — Harry sussurrou e olhou em direção da porta. Seus amigos já estavam no hospital mas nenhum ainda tinha visto seu filho, já que ele queria esperar até Hermione acordar para eles mostrarem juntos. Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou-a o que acabou a acordando.

—Sinto muito, eu acordei você — Harry disse em tom de desculpa e ela sorriu.

—Eu não consigo mais dormir, minhas costas estão doendo e ... — Hermione disse e Harry levantou e se aproximou dela preocupado.

—Espere aqui, eu vou chamar Roman, não se mova muito...

—Harry, esta tudo bem. Um bebê acabou de sair do meu corpo depois de oito meses e três semanas e meia, a dor é normal. Agora, eu quero mostrar o nosso bebê para nossos amigos.—Hermione disse sorrindo com orgulho para seu filho e, em seguida, para Harry. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, mas, em seguida, olhou para ela preocupado.

—Ginny estava lá fora quando eu vi pela última vez. — Harry disse e Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

—Sério? — ela perguntou surpresa. Harry concordou com a cabeça.

—Já que não podemos trazer muita gente para o quarto, vou trazer logo seus pais, Ron e Luna primeiro, o que você acha? —Harry disse mudando de assunto. Hermione balançou a cabeça e franziu a testa quando tentou sentar-se. Harry ajudou-a imediatamente.

Ele beijou a testa dela e pegou James, lhe entregando o bebê que ficou olhando fixamente para sua mãe e Hermione sorriu para o filho. Harry sorriu para a imagem (e pela milionésima vez naquela tarde) e saiu do quarto.

Ele olhou em volta. George, Fleur, Bill e Percy não estavam lá, mas Ron, Ginny, seus pais, Luna, os pais de Hermione, Andromeda e Teddy,adormecido em seus braços, estavam ainda à espera; xícaras de café, balões mágicos escrito com "ele é um bruxo" e flores decoravam a sala de espera. Harry lembrou muito vagamente de Hermione dizendo-lhe que há algumas semanas o hospital tinha instalando uma pequena loja de presentes. Harry sorriu para todos e disse em voz alta:

—O bebê nasceu! James e Hermione já estão liberados para ver todos vocês. —Ele disse, se sentindo animado para mostrar seu único filho(até agora) à seus amigos e familiares. Todos olharam para ele e se levantaram sorrindo aliviados. Amele e Alexandre aproximou-se de Harry primeiro, Ron e Luna atrás deles, Molly e Arthur seguindo pouco depois; Andromeda levantou-se devagar por causa de Teddy, mas Ginny ainda continuava sentada.

—Podemos vê-los, Harry? O curandor disse que eles estavam bem, mas você ainda não tinha aparecido — disse Amele,com um semblante preocupado.

—Hermione e o bebê precisavam descansar um pouco, mas eu garanto que ela esta melhor do que nunca. O hospital não permite que muita gente entre no quarto então vamos ter que dividir. Rony, Luna, Amele e Alex primeiro, pode ser?—Harry disse e todo mundo concordou. Rony veio e deu um abraço nele.

—Parabéns companheiro — ele disse e Harry devolveu o abraço sorrindo.

—Obrigado, Ron. Venha, deixe eu lhe mostrar o seu afilhado. — Ele disse e os quatro se foram em direção ao quarto de Hermione. Eles entraram e Amele correu para perto de sua filha e neto, com Alexander atrás dela. Hermione sorriu para seus pais orgulhosamente, mostrando seu filho nos seus braços.

Amele e Alexander se sentaram na beira da cama de Hermione e ela sorriu para Ron e Luna, que se aproximaram, juntamente com Harry, ele ficou ao lado de Hermione e sorriu com orgulho para seus amigos. Ron sorriu para Hermione e olhou para o pequeno.

—Uau, ele é exatamente como Harry — disse ele olhando para o pequeno. —Hermione, você está bem? —ele perguntou olhando para a amiga. Hermione balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

—Melhor do que nunca— ela respondeu.

—Eu espero que você tenha feito o encantamento de fadas nele, ele precisa de sorte com as fadas que vão tentar assustá-lo. —Luna disse com sua voz sonhadora, Harry e Hermione se entreolharam sorrindo.

—É claro que nós fizemos — ambos mentiram ao mesmo tempo,se segurando para não rir. Ron olhou para eles em advertência, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto e abraçou sua esposa com um braço.

—Nós vamos fazer o mesmo feitiço para o amigo aqui—disse ele acariciando a barriga levemente inchada de Luna, que sorriu e beijou-o avidamente e ruidosamente, fazendo Granger e os Potters corar com a visão de seus amigos.

—Chega, James não vai ver seus pais se beijando, então certamente não vai ver os seus padrinhos — Harry disse, ainda corando, e pegou suavemente James de Hermione. Ele se aproximou do casal com seu filho e olhou para Ron. —Fora Hermione e eu, você é o primeiro a segura-lo. —Harry disse e Ron sorriu e pegou James. Para surpresa tanto de Hermione quanto de Harry, Ron era muito delicado e cuidadoso com o bebê. Ele sorriu para James e depois para Harry e Hermione.

—Ele é incrível, gente. —Ele disse e Harry e Hermione sorriu para ele e Luna começou a acariciar levemente os cabelo desarrumados do bebê.

—Ele é adorável — disse ela sorrindo olhando para o pequeno. —Nosso bebê vai ser adorável como ele — acrescentou se dirigindo a Ron, ele sorriu e beijou sua testa. O bebê começou a se mexer nas mãos de Ron assim Harry levou-o de volta antes que James começar a chorar, Amele levantou-se e pegou-o neste momento. Ela sorriu para seu neto e olhou para Hermione sorrindo com Alex ao lado dela brincando com seu netinho.

—Estou muito orgulhoso de você — disse Amele e Hermione sorriu para a mãe, com lágrimas nos olhos. —E de você também, Harry.—Ela acrescentou olhando para Harry. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, sentado ao lado de Hermione.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ron, Luna, Amele e Alexander saiu da sala, para poder descansar um pouco e Molly, Arthur, Andromeda e Teddy entraram no quarto. Teddy correu para seu padrinho que o pegou nos braços. Molly, Arthur e Andromeda abraçaram Hermione que entregou o bebê para Molly segurar, enquanto Teddy abraçava sua "Tia Minnie"

—Ele é adorável, meus queridos. — Molly disse sorrindo para o pequeno bebê.

—George, Bill, Fleur e Percy irão vir visitá-los amanhã após o trabalho. — Arthur disse sorrindo para o bebê e Harry e Hermione assentiu. Após algum tempo, Molly entregou James para Andromeda.

—Ele é tão doce— Andromeda disse e Harry e Hermione sorriram orgulhoso de seu filho pequeno. Harry vendo Teddy pulando tentando ver o bebê pegou-o novamente e levou o garoto para perto de James.

—Este, Teddy, é James, seu primo— Harry disse.

Quando todos tinham ido embora, com a promessa de que voltariam no dia seguinte, Harry viu Gina no corredor perto da porta do quarto de Hermione, ele se aproximou dela e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, ela olhou para ele e um fantasma de um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

—Eu gosto do nome James Evan e se ele se parece mesmo com você, como Ron disse; ele vai ser um bebê maravilhoso. —Ginny disse. Harry acenou com a cabeça e sorriu para ela.

—Ele é lindo, e eu estou feliz, você pode ser feliz por mim também? Pelo menos agora? —Harry perguntou e Ginny assentiu.

—Eu estou muito feliz por você e eu quero pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento durante esses anos, vocês não fizeram nada de errado, mas o meu orgulho e ego Weasley tomou controle e... —Ginny começou, mas Harry a interrompeu.

—Gina, você não precisa pedir desculpas, e eu me importo muito com você. Eu e Hermione sentimos muito sua falta estes anos. Nós sempre quisemos que você fosse parte da nossa vida — disse Harry e Ginny assentiu com a cabeça.

—Eu precisava de um tempo para aceitar que todos os meus sonhos desde que eu tinha 7 nunca iria se realizar. Mas ... agora eu sei que você e Hermione estão destinados a ficar juntos e eu meio que estou saindo com alguém que está me ajudando. —Ginny disse e Harry sorriu.

—Onde este homem está agora? —ele perguntou e Ginny olhou alarmada.

—Posso ver a minha amiga e sobrinho? — ela perguntou sorrindo, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, tentando mudar de assunto, Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça e eles entraram no quarto.

Hermione e James estavam dormindo de novo. Ginny olhou para ela e parou no momento em que ela entrou na sala.

—Nós não deve incomodá-la, ela parece... — Hermione virou a cabeça e olhou para Ginny antes que ela terminou suas palavras.

—Não, por favor, Ginny, fique. — Hermione disse baixinho. Ginny hesitou, mas se aproximou. Harry ficou um pouco longe das duas jovens, querendo dar um tempo para elas. Ginny e Hermione ficaram se olhando até que Ginny deixou escapar um soluço e abraçou Hermione firmemente e ela respondeu o abraço. Elas se abraçaram por alguns bons momentos e, em seguida, Ginny limpou as lágrimas assim como Hermione.

—Bem-vindo de volta — disse Hermione e Gina sorriu.

—Obrigada — respondeu ela e olhou para o berço. James estava quase dormindo assim Harry não pegou ele. O bebê já estava cansado de tantos abraços e beijos no seu primeiro dia. Gina olhou para o pequeno e Harry se aproximou de Hermione e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. Ginny olhou para eles momentos depois.

—Ele é um bebê lindo— ela disse e os pais sorriram para ela. Ela tirou do bolso das suas vestes uma pequena roupinha azul e deixou na borda da cama. —Só um pequeno presente de Tia Gina. —Ela disse e sorriu para eles e, em seguida, olhou para o bebê novamente. Ela suspirou e olhou para eles. —Eu tenho que ir agora, mas espero vê-los novamente na festa que mamãe está planejando para comemorar a chegada do bebê, então até logo. — ela disse, dando um abraço desajeitado em ambos e em seguida indo embora.

—Isso foi um começo, não foi? — Hermione perguntou sorrindo. Harry acenou com a cabeça colocando uma mecha dela atrás da orelha.

—Eu acho que ela só precisa de algum tempo. Ela me disse que está saindo com alguém — Harry disse e Hermione sorriu mais.

—Tenho certeza que ela encontrou a pessoa certa dessa vez do mesmo jeito que você é para mim— disse Hermione e segurou o rosto de Harry com carinho, ele sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios com fome, todo mundo estava finalmente bem e ele estava com Hermione .

Eles eram, afinal, uma grande família.

* * *

Heii gente, aqui estou eu de novo, espero que todos tenham tido uma maravilhosa virada de ano e um começo de ano melhor ainda!

Um muito, muito obrigada à: Luana Evans, Carol Granger, Kadu e Thabata pelos seus comentários maravilhosos e fofos e espero que vocês continuem gostando e acompanhando e comentando a fanfic!

Beijos para todos e até a próxima!


	6. Uma grande família parte 2

—Quase tudo está pronto — Ron gritou entrando com Harry na sala onde estava Hermione e Luna cuidando de Victoire (filho de Fleur e Bills) e Freddie(filho de George), depois de ambos terem ajudado Molly a arrumar os jardins para a festa que comemorava a chegada do bebê Potter, acordando James que começou a chorar, fazendo Hermione gemer e olhar feio para ele — Desculpa, gente.

—Sim, desculpe —Hermione murmurou enquanto pegava James e tentava acalmá-lo. Harry se aproximou e abraçou Hermione, tentando acalmá-la ...

—Andromeda estará aqui em breve com Teddy, juntamente Hagrid e Nev... —Ron disse

—Eu acho que ele me chutou — Luna disse de repente fazendo Ron se calar e dar um pulou assustado e se aproximar dela, colocando a mão em sua barriga de agora cinco meses.

—E... ele chutou? — Ron perguntou e Luna assentiu comendo seu pêssego calmamente. Harry sorriu para sua amiga e Hermione pareceu suavizar e sorriu também, ambos lembrando do primeiro chute de seu pequeno filho.

Alguém bateu na porta e a voz de Teddy foi ouvida. O menino entrou na sala e sorriu para todos, correndo para seu padrinho, que o abraçou.

—Olá tio Harry, tia Minnie — o menino disse sorrindo para os dois.

—Ei, Teddy, como você está?— Hermione respondeu para seu pequeno "sobrinho".

—To bem, nana disse que vocês tem que ir para o jardim. — O menino disse e os adultos assentiram. Ron ajudou Luna a se levantar e levou Victoria e Freddie com ele com Harry e Hermione logo atrás.

Assim que chegaram no jardim, Teddy correu para brincar com seus "primos". Ron ajudou Luna a se sentar e Harry fez o mesmo com Hermione que estava segurando o pequeno James. O tempo estava ótimo naquela noite e todos os homens começaram a falar sobre a próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol, que seria na Grécia, em menos de um mês; enquanto as mulheres estavam falando sobre coisas aleatórias: Fluer e Hermione estavam aconselhando Luna sobre seu trabalho e gravidez, Andromeda e Molly estavam na cozinha terminando de preparar o jantar. Até que eles começaram a discutir sobre a liberdade de Narcisa Black depois de quatro anos em Azkaban. Os homens se juntaram a conversa e todo mundo começou a falar sobre os Comensais da Morte.

Draco Malfoy tinha conseguido se livrar da maior parte das acusações e passou apenas seis meses em Askaban. Depois de ter "voltado" a comunidade bruxa, passou três anos na academia de aurores e logo estaria trabalhando no departamento de aurores. Todo mundo bruxo da grã-Bretanha ficou surpreso com sua mudança, mas muitas pessoas continuavam lembrando de sua tentativa de matar Dumbledore e segundo alguns rumores, Draco precisava limpar seu nome e o de sua mãe e se tornar um auror servia para vingar as escolhas de seu pai.

O fato era: Ele estaria trabalhando no departamento de Harry e logo eles iriam trabalhar juntos. Ron tinha rido e brincando com Harry com a ideia de ter o furão perto dele o tempo todo, mas o que Hermione e Harry nunca tinha dito a ele ou a qualquer outra pessoa era a visita que eles tinham feito a Draco em Azkaban anos atrás.

Quando Hagrid e Neville apareceram, Teddy e Victoria correu para perto deles e todos os cumprimentaram calorosamente mas Hagrid deu um abraço especial em Harry e Hermione e viu o pequeno James pela primeira vez:

—Oh Deuses — ele disse, grandes lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, quando pegou o bebê que tinha o tamanho da palma da sua mão. —Ele é tão pequeno, menor do que você, Harry, quando era um bebê — acrescentou e enxugou os olhos. Harry e Hermione sorriram para ele e Neville se aproximou do casal.

—Minha avó ficou em casa porque ela estava um pouco doente, mas está mandando seus parabéns para o pequeno Potter. — Neville disse sorrindo. Ele aceitou a posição do professor de Herbologia após Sprout ter se aposentado e vivia a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts. Depois que todos se sentaram novamente, Ron se juntou aos amigos:

—Eu não entendo. OK, eu sei que ter um bebê é difícil, mas o Quadribol está me matando e Luna tem desejos muito estranhos com comidas, bem no meio da noite. —Ron disse chateado, apenas para Harry e Hermione ouvirem —Hermione ficou pedindo coisas estranhas durante a gravidez? — ele perguntou olhando para Harry e depois para ela, Harry sorriu.

—Bem, ela estava pedindo coisas estranhas, mas eu não posso dizer que eram apenas sobre comida ... — Harry disse, brincando olhando para a sua futura esposa. Ron franziu a testa e olhou para Harry.

—Eu não preciso saber da sua vida sexual, companheiro! — Ele bufou e se afastou deles. Harry e Hermione começaram a rir; Luna que estava assistindo toda a conversa sorriu, mas não disse nada.

Depois de alguns minutos, todos começaram a sentar nas mesas, faltando apenas Ginny e seu novo namorado que seria apresentado à família. Ron como sempre estava comendo que nem um porco e falando alto fazendo Hermione olhar irritado para ele e em seguida, para o peito de Harry; James ainda estava dormindo. Molly olhou para seu filho mais novo, também irritada com seu comportamento e ordenou-lhe que trouxesse o berço de James no andar de cima, fazendo com que Harry e Hermione olhassem para ela surpresos.

—Ron comprou um berço para o pequeno quando vocês precisarem deixar ele aqui, meus queridos— disse Molly e Harry e Hermione agradeceram. —Não precisam agradecer a mim e sim ao padrinho do bebê, foi ideia dele. —Molly acrescentou e Ron colocou o berço entre as cadeiras de Harry e Hermione, que colocou o bebê dentro dele.

Dois barulhos de aparação foram ouvidos e todos olharam para ver quem era e se levantaram alarmados ao ver a cena: Ginny estava ali de pé, com o longo cabelo vermelho em um rabo de cavalo segurando a mão de Draco Malfoy.

—Mãe, pai, todo mundo; este é o meu namorado. Draco, esta é a minha família e amigos. —Ginny disse e todo mundo ficou em silêncio. Draco olhou para eles e murmurou um "Olá, todo mundo". Ninguém respondeu; todos estavam chocados demais para falar qualquer coisa naquele momento. Eles continuaram olhando para Ginny como se ela fosse louca, e para Draco como se ele tivesse acabado de matar Merlin. Por fim, Ron foi o primeiro a falar:

—Com ele? Um Malfoy? Um Comensal da Morte?

—Eu não sou mais um comedor de morte, Weasley!— Draco retrucou.

—Ah, sim, um Comensal da Morte nunca para de ser um! —George gritou. Draco olhou para Harry e Hermione, com seus olhos cinzentos pedindo ajuda.

—Porque vocês não são capazes de respeitar a minha escolha?—Ginny implorou, olhando para Harry e Hermione também.

—Ginny, isto não é uma escolha! Ele é um inimigo você querendo ou não. Perdemos nosso irmão por causa de pessoas como ele! —Bill gritou e todo mundo ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, George bateu com a mão sobre a mesa e se levantou também.

—O que você está tentando fazer com ela? — ele perguntou e Draco olhou para ele, seriamente.

—Eu a amo e quero estar com ela. Se eu quisesse algum mal à ela, eu já teria feito há três anos. Ela me mostrou o caminho para a luz. — Draco disse e pegou a mão de Gina, que estava com um anel de ouro nele. E então o caos começou.

Todo mundo começou a gritar com eles. Apenas Andromeda, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Luna e Hagrid tinha permanecido em silêncio, observando a família brigando.

Harry não tinha acreditado em muitas coisas quando ele era uma criança. Ele não acreditava em magia e ele descobriu que era um bruxo; nunca acreditou que iria encontrar todas as Horcruxes, muito menos acabar com eles, mas para sua surpresa ele conseguiu; nunca imaginou encontrar paz e amor e ele tinha Hermione. Então o mínimo que ele podia fazer era acreditar e aceitar que o relacionamento de Ginna e Draco Malfoy era real. Ele se levantou e Hermione fez o mesmo, sabendo o que ele faria.

—Silêncio! — ambos gritaram e todos pararam surpresos, olhando para o casal. Teddy correu para os braços de Andromeda, nunca tinha visto seu tio e tia assim ou o resto de sua família brigando tanto. James começou a chorar em voz alta e Molly se levantou e pegou-o já que Harry e Hermione continuava olhando para todos.E antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa, Hermione disse:

—Harry e eu visitamos Draco e sua mãe anos atrás, em Azkaban, e ele pediu desculpas por tudo o que ele fez à nós. Dumbledore acreditava que ele podia ser salvo. Será que podemos, por favor, parar de lutar quando não há nenhum inimigo a combater? — Hermione disse e olhou para Gina e Draco. —Se você está realmente feliz e acha que seu amor é mais forte do que suas diferenças, então Harry e eu somos seus amigos e apoiamos você — acrescentou Hermione e olhou para Ron. —Não importa se vai ser difícil ou não.— Ela acrescentou e Harry acenou com a cabeça. Apenas os choros de James eram ouvidos na casa. Harry pegou seu filho e começou a acalmá-lo. Arthur levantou-se e olhou para sua única filha e Draco, filho de seu inimigo.

—Ginny, se você está feliz, estamos felizes. Draco, bem-vindo a família. Agora, se você machucar minha filha, você vai ter que lidar com todos nós. — Arthur disse, seu semblante geralmente alegre era agora uma máscara de seriedade e desgaste. Ginny assentiu sorrindo e Draco limpou a garganta.

—Obrigado senhor, eu prometo que vou cuidar dela — disse Draco e olhou para Harry e Hermione. —E obrigado Harry, Hermione, por tudo. — Ele acrescentou e o casal acenou com a cabeça. Todos se entreolharam por alguns minutos e se sentaram murmurando e olhando para o novo casal. No final apenas Ron estava de pé. Luna tentou puxá-lo em sua cadeira, mas ele a impediu pegando sua mão delicadamente e deixá-lo no colo. Ele aproximou-se do casal e Harry seguiu com medo para o pior.

Ron ficou na frente de Draco, sendo um par de centímetros mais alto que o jovem Malfoy.

—Se você machucá-la, de forma alguma, Malfoy, eu vou te matar.—Ron assobiou e Malfoy olhou para ele com firmeza.

—Se eu feri-la, eu mesmo me mato, então não se preocupe Ron, o resultado será o mesmo.—Draco respondeu, e Harry sorriu, apesar da atmosfera tensa. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo mais, Ginny se jogou nos braços do irmão. Ron abraçou de volta e respirou fundo. Os dois irmãos se aproximaram das mesas e Harry ia segui-los, mas Draco segurou sua mão.

—Obrigado — ele disse, e Harry olhou para ele por um segundo.

—Bem-vindo a família. —Harry respondeu, e se aproximou de Hermione.

Naquela tarde, todos se sentaram na mesa, comendo e conversando sobre o casamento de Harry e Hermione que seria em um mês e a nova posição de Draco no departamento de Harry. Mais uma tarde normal com sua grande família.

* * *

Heii gente, mesmo depois de toda a demora aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês! (Eu sei, sou um ser humano MUITO lento), mas, enfim, o que importa é que consegui finalizar (UHUHUHHUUUUHU!) e aqui está e espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado.

Muito obrigada a todos que leem a fanfic (só lembrando, nada disso é meu, tudo tradução) e principalmente para quem comenta (Coveirosensei: tem mais sim; 22 capítulos para ser exata, por favor não desista da fanfic, tenha fé e claro continue comentando, juro que ela é ótima. Carol Granger: Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, muito muito obrigada mesmo e esse James realmente é a coisa mais fofa e espera para ver toda a família HH... é linda! espero que goste da atualização, bjoos e até a próxima)


	7. Aceito

Era uma das mais belas noites de agosto e o jardim da Toca já estava todo decorado, as comidas e bebidas para a festa já estavam prontas e todos os Weasley, os pais de Hermione, professores de Hogwarts, Hagrid, Kingsley, e alguns amigos do hospital e Ministério estava lá esperando o grande evento começar, apesar da grande estrela da noite ser o pequeno James

Luna grávida de seis meses, Ginny e Fleur seriam as damas de honra e estavam ajudando Amele, Andromeda, Amelia e Emily no antigo quarto de Ginny a arrumar a noiva para o casamento. Molly tinha separado o casal na noite anterior mas o que ela não sabia é que o noivo tinha entrado sorrateiramente no quarto de Hermione naquela noite ...

—Como é que estou? — Hermione perguntou ansiosa e sua mãe se aproximou dela, enquanto Molly arrumava os últimos detalhes da parte de trás do vestido de noiva.

—Você está maravilhosa, querida. Harry é um homem muito sortudo. —Amele disse e Hermione sorriu para a mãe, pronta para chorar pela quinta vez naquela noite e Amele abraçou a filha. —Eu não posso acreditar que você já cresceu e tem sua própria família. —Amele disse e Hermione lutou ainda mais para segurar as lágrimas.

—Vamos lá meninas, não vamos chorar! Este é o melhor dia de suas vidas. —Molly exclamou, pronta para explodir em lágrimas também vendo Amele e sua filha se abraçando e olhou para a própria filha. —Espero que você e Draco se casem em breve — Molly disse firmemente fazendo Gina revirou os olhos, cansada.

—Estamos prontas!—Fleur exclamou entrando no quarto com Victoria, que carregava uma cestinha cheia de pétalas de rosa e estava com um vestido parecido com o da noiva.

—Titia é como eu— Victoria disse, com seu adorável sotaque francês fazendo todas as mulheres sorrirem.

—Emily, você pode, por favor, ir e ver se os homens estão prontos?— Molly perguntou a sua nora.

—Claro — Emily disse sorrindo e se levantou com Amelia a seguindo e juntas foram em direção ao quarto de Ron e entraram.

Harry estava na frente de um espelho, lutando com a gravata e Ron estava tentando ajudar. Ao lado deles, havia um berço azul com James dentro. Harry o tinha levado, porque Hermione estava muito estressada e precisava dormir e com James ela não conseguia. George sorriu para sua esposa e Arthur estava conversando com Bill, Percy e Charlie que tinha vindo da Roménia para o casamento, e para a surpresa de todos Draco estava ali também, perto do berço de James brincando com o bebê e Teddy.

—Estão todos prontos? —Emily perguntou e todos, exceto Harry e Ron assentiram.

—Eu acho que é melhor descer e ajudar os hóspedes a achar os seus lugares. Molly vai nos matar se tiver algum problema. — Arthur disse e todo mundo concordou e saiu do quarto levando Teddy com eles e só Draco e Arthur ficaram um pouco para trás. Harry olhou para Arthur e ele sorriu e abraçou-o.

—Tenho certeza de que você vai ser muito feliz, meu filho — disse Arthur e Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Por alguma razão, ele estava nervoso e até mesmo preocupado o que, claro, era ridículo, já que ele já tinha um filho com a sua futura esposa, pelo amor de Deus ...

—Obrigado — Harry respondeu.

— Por favor, traga ele vivo, sua mãe vai te matar se o padrinho não levar o noivo para a cerimônia antes que a noiva. —Arthur disse se dirigindo a Ron que riu e acenou com a cabeça. Arthur saiu do quarto, Draco seguiu, mas antes de sair do quarto, ele parou e olhou para Harry.

—Boa sorte, vocês merecem ser felizes.—Draco disse e antes que Harry conseguisse responder ele saiu do quarto, deixando um Ron e Harry surpresos.

—Eu o odeio, é oficial. — disse Ron e Harry olhou para o reflexo no espelho novamente.

—Isso não importa agora. Como eu estou? —Harry pediu e Ron revirou os olhos.

—Vamos, companheiro, você tem um filho com ela! Eu não estava assim quando me casei com Luna—disse Ron e Harry olhou para ele.

—Sério? Pois, eu me lembro de uma forma diferente. —Harry disse, a tensão deixando-o um pouco. Ron agarrou sua gravata novamente.

—Bem, como você se sentiria se Amelia lhe dissesse que Hermione iria se casar com um vestido laranja? Graças a Merlin, Hermione me avisou antes, se não era bem capaz de eu ter desmaiado ao ver ela entrando com aquela coisa laranja. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu me casei com essa garota louca.— Ron disse sorrindo. Harry riu.

—Vocês não estaríamos juntos se ela fosse diferente. —Harry disse e Ron olhou para ele sorrindo. James começou a chorar em seu berço e Harry correu perto de berço de seu filho. Ele tomou o pequeno em seu braços e começou a ninar ele fazendo o bebê se acalmar.

—Eu acho que esta na hora de descermos — Ron disse olhando para fora da janela, todos os convidados já tinham chegados e estavam ocupando seus lugares. O próprio Kingsley, Ministro da Magia, faria o casamento. Harry assentiu com a cabeça tentando se acalmar e ambos saíram da casa. Ele cumprimentou os convidados e ficou em seu lugar, esperando a noiva chegar, o jardim estava todo decorado com as flores favoritas de Hermione e Harry teve que admitir que Molly tinha feito um excelente trabalho.

Ron ficou atrás dele com James em seus braços e após alguns minutos de conversa fiada Amele, Gina, Luna, Fluer e Molly apareceram e foram para seus respectivos lugares; Amele pegou o neto e sentou-se ao lado da cadeira vazia de seu marido. A banda perto do corredor estava pronto para começar. Chegara a hora.

Todos os seus amigos estavam lá, todos os sobreviventes da guerra, sorrindo para ele. Molly já tinha começado a chorar enquanto Arthur acariciava suas costas. Andrômeda estava sorrindo para ele com Teddy acenando. Neville e sua avó estavam lá também. Até mesmo Victor Krum estava lá, com um olhar sério e uma garota ao seu lado. Hermione o havia convidado já que eles ainda eram amigos, o pai de Luna, surpreendentemente usando o mesmo símbolo das Relíquias da Morte, como no casamento de Gui e Fleur. Quantas coisas tinha mudado nesses cinco anos ...?

Minerva e Hagrid assim com os outros alguns ex-professores de Hogwarts estavam lá também. Gina e Draco estavam sentados juntos, conversando baixo e sorrindo. George e sua esposa estavam brincando com o pequeno Freddie. Gabriel estava sorrindo para Harry com um jovem ao lado dela. Roman e Andrew, colegas de trabalho de Hermione e Harry respectivamente estavam conversando. Todos os seus amigos, sua família estava lá.Sua vida estava começando agora. De repente, sentiu toda a preocupação e estresse deixando-o, e felicidade encheu o peito.

Kingsley, que estava mais próximo de Harry, sorriu para ele. Ron cutucou as costas e começou a falar:

—Se você quiser, eu posso te cobrir e você pode aparatar, isso de dá alguns segundos. —Ele disse sorrindo e Harry riu.

—Não, obrigado Ron, eu acho que vou ficar para o meu casamento. Mas, obrigado pela oferta. — Harry disse sorrindo e Ron assentiu rindo.

—Você é mesmo corajoso.—Ron disse, mas antes que Harry pudesse responder a banda finalmente tinha começado a tocar a marcha nupcial e Victoria apareceu jogando as pétalas da sua cestinha olhando para Fluer que estava encorajando-a. Ela finalmente chegou ao corredor e sorriu para Harry e aproximou-se de Luna. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e quando olhou de novo para o corredor seu coração deu um pulo de alegria e orgulho.

Alexander estava caminhando lentamente no corredor, sorrindo com orgulho para todos. Ao lado dele, Hermione estava sorrindo nervosamente. Ela era a mulher mais bonita Harry já tinha visto.

Seu vestido de casamento era de um tecido delicado, longo e creme que abraçava seu corpo da cintura para cima, tendo uma bela cauda atrás dela. Ela estava segurando um lindo buquê de rosas, o mesmo tipo de rosas que ela deu a Harry na noite de Natal que visitaram os pais dele pela primeira vez. O cabelo dela estava preso em um coque baixo com alguns cachos escapando ao redor do rosto, tornando-a ainda mais bonita. A parte superior de seu vestido era sem mangas, tonificando seus seios que já estavam maiores após a gravidez e ela estava usando o colar que ele havia comprado no dia em que tinham descoberto a gravidez.

Hermione e Alexander finalmente chegaram até Harry. Ele abriu um grande sorriso para a mulher da sua vida e Alexander lhe deu a mão de Hermione.

—Cuide dela, Harry, ela é a pessoa mais preciosa para mim e sua mãe. — Alexander disse fracamente. Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

— Com a minha vida —respondeu ele e Hermione sorriu para o pai e futuro marido. Harry sorriu para ela e eles se entreolharam por alguns momentos enquanto Alexander caminhava para perto de sua esposa. Harry baixou o rosto e beijou a bochecha de Hermione, que cheirava a aroma de rosas. Alguns soluços e "aww" foram ouvidos e ambos sorriram e se viraram para Kingsley.

—Todos nós estamos aqui reunidos hoje...—Kingsley começou, mas Harry não deu muita atenção; ele sabia o que o ministro diria e acabou se perdendo nas memórias com Hermione.

O primeiro feitiço que ele viu no Expresso de Hogwarts quando ela foi consertar seus óculos; quando ele a salvou do troll, o momento em que ele a viu petrificada na enfermaria de Hogwarts. No terceiro ano, quando eles estavam tentado salvar Sirius, suas viagens no tempo, seu vôo com Bicuço e as suas mãos segurando sua cintura, porque ela tinha, e continua tendo, medo de altura. As vezes em que ela gritou com ele no quarto ano, o jeito que ela estava radiante de orgulho quando ele pegou o ovo e salvou Gabriel e Ron do lago e quando ela deu seu primeiro beijo na sua bochecha no final daquele ano.

Seu olhar quando a maldição Dolohov a atingiu no peito no quinto ano e os sentimentos de pânico que o dominaram ao perceber que ela podia ter morrido, os sorrisos que ela deu a ele quando fizeram juntos a AD. O sorriso que ela fingiu na sala comunal da Grifinória quando ele beijou Ginny. Seus gritos no sexto ano e olhares irritados para ele e seu livro de poções. O jeito que ela o ajudou quando eles estavam na tenda, seu sorriso triste e abraço apertado na noite de Natal no cemitério e sua ajuda após o ataque de Voldemort em Godric Hollow.

O jeito que ela estava gritando sob maldições de Bellatrix e sua figura pálida e frágil no funeral de Dobby. E, em seguida, seus sorrisos quando eles faziam amor, e quando ela anunciou sua gravidez. Seus gritos quando ela trouxe seu filho para a vida e a expressão de seu rosto quando ela estava amamentando seu pequeno milagre. Ela era a perfeita para ele.

Harry sorriu para Hermione quando ele pegou o anel de Ron e levou para a mão dela.

—Hermione Jane, você sempre esteve lá para mim, sempre foi a pessoa em que eu mais confiava, nunca me deixou sozinho, nem mesmo nas vezes que eu merecia. Você foi, e continuam sendo, a minha melhor amiga, a mulher que eu amo com todo o meu coração, a mãe do meu filho e eu simplesmente não posso viver sem você. Você é o meu futuro, minha vida. —Harry disse e colocou o anel em seu dedo.

Ela sorriu, deixando uma lágrima escapar. Ela tomou o segundo anel de Luna e pegou a mão dele, posicionando o anel em seu dedo e olhou-o nos seus olhos:

—Harry James, você sempre me aceitou como eu era e nada mais ou menos. Você é e continuará sendo, acima de tudo, meu melhor amigo. Sua felicidade é a minha também, quando você se fere eu compartilho a sua dor, quando você está feliz, eu estou no céu. Você é o homem que eu amo e a pessoa que quero passar os restos dos meus dias, o pai do meu filho e a razão da minha vida. —Hermione disse, com a voz embargada. Kingsley sorriu e disse:

—De agora em diante, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Que suas vidas sejam repletas de felicidade. Pode beijar a noiva. —Ele disse e Harry sorriu e se inclinou para beijar Hermione,roçando os lábios levemente nos dela. Hermione abriu a boca e Harry puxou-a com força para os seus braços reivindicando sua boca. Depois de alguns momentos de prazer no beijo, o casal se separou e e sorriram um para o outro.

A festa foi maravilhosa e, como costume, a primeira dança era para os recém casados; os braços de Hermione estavam enrolados em volta do pescoço de Harry e sua cabeça descansava em seu peito e os braços de Harry rodeava sua pequena cintura com a cabeça apoiada no topo da dela.

Ron e Luna, Arthur e Molly, Amele e Alexander, Gina e Draco e até mesmo Teddy com Victoria seguiram o casal nas próximas músicas. Harry pela primeira vez se sentiu feliz dançando na frente das pessoas. Antes tarde do que nunca ...

Os espíritos estavam elevados naquela noite. Luna e Ron eram o casal mais divertido da festa com os dois tentando dançar com a barriga de Luna entre eles e Harry e Hermione pararam de dançar e começou falar com seus poucos convidados. E depois de terem ficado um pouco sozinhos e colocado o bebê para dormir, já que eles não iriam ver o pequeno James na próxima semana por causa da lua de mel(James ia ficar com os pais de Hermione, enquanto o casal passava uma semana na Grécia) e deixado Monstro cuidado dele pelo resto da noite, o casal voltou começou a dançar e beber mais despreocupadamente.

Harry dançou com Luna, Amele e Fleur e Hermione dançou com Bill, seu pai e Ron. Depois que o casal estava sentado em sua mesa, Teddy veio peguntar se Hermione queria dançar com ele e rindo Harry concordou em ceder a esposa. E ele próprio não ficou para trás quando um sorridente Fleur trouxe uma Victoria corada para perto dele e a pequena de três anos pediu-lhe para dançar com ela. Harry riu e carregou a menina loira indo para a pista de dança, encontrando Hermione dançando com Teddy que tinha os braços rodeando sua cintura e sua cabeça de cabelos verde descansando na sua barriga. Os dois casais dançaram uma canção inteira e trocaram de parceiros.

—Eu tenho que ter cuidado a partir de agora. Todo mundo está reivindicando a Sra. Potter.— Harry disse sorrindo dançando valsa com ela. Hermione riu e o abraçou mais apertado.

—E você não perdeu a chance e me já me trocou por uma mulher mais jovem. —Ela respondeu e Harry riu, acariciando suas costas e beijando seu pescoço exposto. Hermione deixou escapar um pequeno gemido enquanto ela acariciava o cabelo desarrumado do marido. — Não podemos deixar Molly saber o que fizemos na noite passada.— Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz rouca que Harry sempre gostou de ouvir.—Você se lembra o que nós fizemos, certo? —perguntou ela brincando e beijou-o logo acima da orelha.

—Claro que sim, amor, cada detalhe.— Harry disse e acariciou a parte inferior das suas costas descendo suas mãos até parar na bunda de Hermione acima seu vestido de noiva, fazendo-a gritar de surpresa.

—Harry! Não na frente de todo mundo — ela disse séria, mas sua voz ainda era um sussurro, fazendo ele estremeceu.

—Eu tenho todo o direito de acariciar minha noiva onde e quando eu quiser. — Harry disse e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela de leve, sugando-o. Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a impediu, beijando seu pescoço novamente

.—Harry ... — Hermione respirou— Você está... me beijando ...—ela disse e ele riu. Ele não conseguia mais se segurar, desde que a tinha vista com o vestido de casamento ele vinha se sentindo desconfortável em suas vestes e agora com seu corpo quente pressionado contra ele era ainda mais difícil se conter.

—E isso é só o começo — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer também. A música terminou, mas eles continuaram abraçados. Nenhuma outra música começou e isso significava que era hora dos discursos. Ron, Alexander e Arthur falariam algumas coisas e o casal se moveu para a mesa tentando disfarçar os rostos corados.

Ron, que com certeza havia consumido uma grande quantidade de firewhisky começou a falar:

—Eu não vou dizer muitas coisas porque estou um pouco bêbado e não quero revelar segredos sujos do casal.— Ele começou; sorrindo e muitos riram, inclusive Harry e Hermione.—Harry e Hermione são meus melhores amigos desde que eu tinha 11 anos, então sou a melhor pessoa para dizer que estes dois estão destinados a ficar juntos. Muitos de vocês sabem como foi difícil para Harry vencer ... Vol-Voldemort ... e eu tenho que admitir que se Hermione não estivesse lá, provavelmente ele não teria conseguido. Eles merecem ficar juntos, mesmo que alguns precise de tempo para entender isso. — Ron disse e sorriu para seus amigos. —A única coisa que eu quero dizer é que eles são os melhores amigos, companheiros e lutadores que alguém poderiam ter. —Ron disse e Harry e Hermione sorriu para ele. Ele levantou o copo apontando para eles: —Aos meus melhores amigos, para os Potters. — Ele disse e todo mundo repetiu suas últimas três palavras e tomou um gole de seus copos.

Em seguida, foi a vez de Alexander:

—Hermione sempre foi uma pessoa inteligente, e sempre soube o que queria e como fazer para conseguir. Quando voltava da escola nos verões ela não conseguia parar de falar sobre Harry. E agora com ela sorrindo tanto e sendo tão feliz eu sei o porquê. Que vocês sejam ainda mais feliz, meus filhos. —Alexander disse e apontou o seu copo para o casal e Hermione beijou o rosto de seu pai. E, em seguida, Arthur se levantou:

—Harry é parte da minha família desde que era criança, ele nos salvou do mal, todos nós ajudamos mas ninguém ajudou tanto quanto Hermione, o amado como ninguém. Para você, Harry, Hermione, que suas vidas estejam cheios de momentos felizes. —Arthur disse e um soluço escapou dos lábios de Molly. Todos se sentaram e a festa continuou com todos comendo e bebendo rindo. Harry estava acariciando as pernas de Hermione acima de seu vestido por debaixo da mesa o que fazia ele ficar ainda mais desconfortável em suas vestes; e Hermione não ajudava em nada comendo seu bolo lambendo a colher lentamente, olhando para ele ou lambendo os lábios para tirar o creme.

Graças a Merlin algum tempo depois os convidados começaram a ir embora, dizendo adeus a Harry e Hermione e não demorou muito para restar apenas os Weasleys e os pais de Hermione na festa. Draco e Ginny foram embora primeiro. George e Emily foram pouco tempo depois por causa de Freddie que estava cansado. Andromeda com Teddy e Bill com Fleur e Victoria seguindo minutos depois,assim como Percy e Amelia. Ron e Luna iriam passar a noite na Toca e depois de se despedir da filha e do seu mais novo filho e contando com ajuda de Arthur para para usar o pó de flu, Alexander e Amele levaram o pequeno James para casa, deixando uma Hermione chorosa para trás. Quando todos tinham se despedido, o casal aparatou na sua suíte.

Assim que chegaram na suíte decorada especialmente para ocasião, Harry começou a beijar Hermione que respondeu, tirando-o sua gravata.

—Finalmente — ela sussurrou contra seus lábios, toda a sua calma indo embora. Ela o ajudou a tirar suas roupas e ele ajudou com o seu vestido de casamento e a desmanchar o seu penteado deixando seus belos cachos cair até o meio das costas.

Harry parou de tentar abrir seu vestido por um momento e puxou-a em um beijo quente, com as mãos perdidas em seus cabelos. Ela respondeu, mas não parou, libertando-o de suas calças e boxer. Sem varinha, ela tirou também suas meias e sapatos. Ele deixou sua boca e olhou para ela. Ela estava linda, seu vestido sem alças assegurando-lhe que ela não tinha sutiã.

Ele finalmente encontrou o zíper de seu vestido e começou a abrir, finalmente livrando-a depois de horas de desconforto. Ele engasgou ao perceber que ela não tinha nenhuma roupa por baixo. Ela sorriu, acariciando-o fazendo com que ele ofegasse.

—Todo esse tempo e você já estava nua debaixo de seu vestido...? — Ele perguntou a ela, ficando ainda mais excitado.

Ela riu e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha.

—Eu não pensei que a festa fosse durar tanto tempo ou que você podia ir me levar para algum lugar durante a festa para um rapidinha. — ela sussurrou e Harry perdeu a cabeça.

—Merlin, Hermione! — Ele gemeu e envolveu a boca em torno de um dos seus seios.

Ela gemeu de prazer.

—Oh meu ... — disse ela sem fôlego enquanto Harry continuava a atormentá-la. Ela começou a se mover perto da cama com Harry seguindo sem soltar ela.

Ele deixou-se cair na cama em cima dela. Harry sorriu para ela quando começou a lamber o outro seio com uma das mão sobre o outro e a outra acariciando a melhor parte de seu corpo.

—Harry! — Hermione exclamou ao sentir acelerar o ritmo de seus dedos e boca. Ele deixou seu seio, mas antes que ela pudesse protestar sua boca estava brincando com seu umbigo e depois mais em baixo. Ela gritou seu nome e se pressionou com força contra ele fazendo Harry sorrir orgulhoso de si mesmo e beijou-a avidamente, empurrando dentro dela, fazendo-a se perder no puro prazer tanto quanto ele. Harry se inclinou e agarrou uma de suas pernas e colocou em torno de sua cintura para que ele pudesse se enterrar mais fundo dentro dela. Ela respondeu, levantando a cabeça e capturando seus lábios.

Ambos gemeu e Harry começou a empurrar mais rápido. Ele estava tão perto... Hermione envolveu a outra perna em volta de sua cintura e Harry colocou a mão entre seus corpos acariciando-a com força.

Hermione começou a gemer mais alto, suspirando seu nome e choramingando e a cama começou a ranger... Hermione gritou seu nome e Harry respirou fundo, ambos perdidos em puro êxtase, prazer e amor.

Harry desabou sobre ela esgotado e começou a distribuir pequenos beijos em seu colo fazendo-a tremer ainda mais. Depois de conseguir normalizar um pouco mais a respiração, Harry levantou a cabeça e encontrou ela olhando-o. Ele sorriu para o rosto ainda corado e ela sorriu de volta.

—Minha esposa — disse Harry, pegando sua mão e beijando seu anel de casamento fazendo ela sorrir ainda mais.

—Meu marido — disse Hermione, capturando seus lábios nos dela. Mesmo cansada, ela fez com que Harry ficasse de costas, certificando-se de que eles ainda estavam unidos e Harry sentiu-se endurecer novamente.

Esta seria uma longa noite.

Como muitas (muitas) noites e dias felizes de suas vidas.

* * *

Heii gente, como anda as coisas? Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando da fanfic e mil desculpas por qualquer erro de ortografia, não revisei antes de postar!

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando na fancic, muito obrigada pelo apoio :D

Luana Evans: Muito obrigada, flor! E espero que continue gostando e já já todos vão aparecer, posso garantir isso, bjoos.

Thabata: Sempre achei DG um casal super fofo (não me pergunte o porque). Mil vezes melhor que Harry e Gina; fora Ron e Luna que são os melhores(exceto por HH, lógico)! E essa fanfic traz todos eles. Espero que continue gostando, bjoos.

Carol Granger: fiquei muito feliz em saber que você está gostando e os capítulos pode demorar um pouquinho mas vão vim, muito raro eu desistir de uma fanfic. E, nada de barraco e drama, posso garantir! Espero que continue gostando, bjos.

CoveiroSensei: Espero que continue achando isso e comentando, bjoos :D


	8. Surpresas

Harry acordou assustado. Ele estava tendo um sonho muito estranho com ele e o pequeno James voando em vassouras estranhas quando foi despertado com o gemido de Hermione. O quarto ainda estava escuro, e Hermione gemia de novo, ainda vez mais alto.

—Hermione, o que esta acontecendo?

— Minha bolsa rompeu — ela disse —e minhas contrações estão vindo muito rápido.—Hermione respondeu preocupado.

Esta era sua segunda gravidez e James estava dormindo no quarto ao lado deles. Harry acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama e olhou para Hermione: seu rosto estava corado e suado, e ela estava mordendo o lábio de dor, olhando para ele preocupada.

—Hermione, nós temos que ir para o hospital. — Harry disse, começando a entrar em pânico e começou a sair da cama quando Hermione agarrou seu braço.

—Harry, não! Não vá! As contrações, elas não estão parando e eu sinto a pressão ... Harry, ela está vindo, ela está vindo! —Hermione gritou, sem fôlego. Harry jogou as cobertas para trás e olhou para ela. Ela estava sentada apoiada na cabeceira da cama com a mão esfregando seu estômago freneticamente. Ele viu uma grande mancha sobre o colchão e sabia que ela estava certa. Hermione gemeu de novo e ele agarrou sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira.

—Expecto Patronum!—Harry disse em voz alta e um brilhante veado de prata formou-se da ponta da varinha. —Minerva! A bolsa de Hermione rompeu, por favor, obtenha alguma ajuda.— E o veado desapareceu na janela à sua esquerda. Harry olhou para a esposa novamente, um pouco desesperado—Accio toalha! —ele disse e uma toalha da poltrona perto de sua cama foi parar na mão dele.

—Harry, por favor, ajude ... — Hermione gemeu. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios. Ela precisava dele e ele não podia falhar agora. "Respire, Potter" ele pensou "use sua coragem Gryffindor."

A porta se abriu e James entrou no quarto com sua pequena coruja de pelúcia nos braços, parecendo com sono.

—Pa'ai? M'me? — O menino perguntou; olhando preocupado para Hermione, ofegante na cama.

—Esta tudo bem, James, sente-se na poltrona, amigo.—Harry disse e Hermione soltou outro grito de dor fazendo James olhar para ela com medo, mas fez o que foi dito. Harry abriu as pernas de Hermione para que ele pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo e ele quase desmaiou quando viu o topo da cabeça de seu bebê. Hermione deu outro gemido, empurrando para baixo e o topo ficou maior.

—O...Ok, Hermione. —Harry disse tremendo — parece que nossa menina está vindo. Você é a curandeira, amor; sabe o que fazer, empurre o máximo que puder. —Harry disse lembrando o parto de James, há dois anos. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas, tentando deixar deixar de lado o pânico e observando atentamente quando ela começou a empurrar.

—Oh Deus!— Hermione gritou,—Oh Harry, dói muito!

—Eu sei que dói, querida, apenas respire, amor. Está tudo bem. Estou aqui. — Enquanto Harry tentava consolar Hermione, James ficava olhando para os pais, pronto para explodir em lágrimas assim como a mãe.

—M'me e'ta doen'e — ele murmurou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rostinho e Harry tentou dar um sorriso encorajador para seu filho pequeno.

—Sua irmã está chegando, James, mas primeiro mamãe tem que trazê-la para nós —Harry disse e olhou para Hermione novamente, James acenou com a cabeça. As mãos de Hermione agarrou os lençóis enquanto ela se contorcia e empurrava forte.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ainda mais quando viu a cabeça do bebê começar a emergir do corpo de Hermione, que engasgou quando a dor ficou mais forte e ela caiu sobre os travesseiros. Ela olhou para James por um segundo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e James olhava de volta para ela assustado, sem entender por que sua mãe estava com tanta dor.

—Vamos lá, amor, você tem que continuar a empurrar, ela está quase saindo. —Harry disse.

—Hermione, empurre! — Ela resmungou, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e empurrou. A cabeça do bebê estava quase saindo agora e e as mãos de Harry estavam em ambos os lados, ajudando a guiar o bebê para fora. A cabeça estava fora! Harry pegou a toalha e enxugou o mais suavemente que pode o rostinho. E para aumentar ainda mais o pânico de Harry, a pequena boca estava aberta, mas nenhum som estava saindo.

—Vamos, Hermione — disse Harry, —empurre, um pouco mais, amor, apenas um pouco mais!

Hermione soltou um grito e, em seguida, empurrou o mais forte que podia. O resto do pequeno corpo deslizou para fora dela e Harry segurou sua filha que para seu alívio soltou um grito alto e começou a chorar.

—Oh meu Deus, Hermione — Harry disse maravilhado. —Olhe para ela! — Hermione inclinou-se e olhou para o pequeno ser que Harry tinha nas mãos sorrindo cansada. James se aproximou e subiu na cama, sentando-se ao lado dos pais e olhou para o pequeno bebê.

—Lily — James murmurou e sorriu para o bebê e, em seguida para sua mãe.

—Oh, Harry— Hermione disse ainda chocada.

Harry pegou a varinha e com as mãos ainda cheias de sangue lançou um feitiço simples para cortar o cordão umbilical e em seguida deu o bebê para Hermione, que sorriu para a pequena que tinha herdado seus cabelos castanhos e começou lançou uns feitiços para limpar o sangue e os restos do parto.

—Diga olá para sua irmã, James, esta é Lily Jane Potter. — Harry disse baixinho para seu filho e Hermione olhou para ele sorrindo e Ele devolveu o sorriso. James olhou para o pequeno bebê nas mãos de sua mãe e disse calmamente.

—Eu s'u Ja'es, Lily, seu ir'm'ã' —O menino disse e Hermione acariciou o rosto do filho com a mão livre. Os três observaram enquanto ela se acalmava e Hermione a ninava.

—Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso. — Harry disse sentindo admiração por sua esposa, esta era a segunda vez que ela deu à luz aos filhos deles, mas os sentimentos eram tão fortes como se fosse a primeira vez.

—Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, Harry. Você acabou de me entregar a nossa filha. —Hermione disse, sorrindo. E eles apenas ficaram lá sentados por alguns minutos, admirando o mais novo membro da família Potter.

"Pops" foram ouvidos no andar de baixo e Minerva, Molly, Ron e Madame Pomfrey entraram no quarto e olharam para o casal em estado de choque. Todos sorriram e Ron aproximou-se deles em primeiro lugar.

—Nanas! T'a Flu! T'o Ron! Lily nas'eu! — James exclamou e correu perto de seu padrinho, Ron pegou o menino em seus braços e sorriu para ele e depois para seus pais.

—Eu estou vendo, Jamie, —disse Ron ainda sorrindo para seus melhores amigos. Ambos Harry e Hermione sorriram para ele, cansados.

—Harry, querido, por que você não vai lá embaixo com Ron, enquanto ficamos com Hermione. E Molly, por favor, você pode trazer roupas e um cobertor para Lily no seu quarto.—Madame Pomfrey se aproximou do casal e começou a tomar o controle da situação, empurrando Harry delicadamente para fora do quarto,seguido por Ron com James em seu braço.

—Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, Harry— Ron disse assustado, enquanto esperava Madame Pomfrey terminar com Hermione e Lily, com o pequeno James dormindo nos seus braços. —Quero dizer, bloody hell, eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso com Luna.

—Eu não posso acreditar que eu fiz isso, Ron. —Harry disse ainda chocado enquanto bebia mais do seu firewhisky, a sensação quente do líquido o acalmando um pouco. Minerva, Molly,e Poppy desceram as escadas e Harry se levantou junto com e Ron.

—Elas estão muito bem e eu dei a Lilly uma pequena poção de força para que ela possa ficar mais. — Madame Pomfrey disse a Harry que não aguentou e acabou a abraçou, com o choque do que tinha acabado de acontecer ainda percorrendo seu corpo. Madame Pomfrey devolveu o abraço dando tapinhas nas costas dele. —Ela está chamando por você — Ela disse baixinho para Harry e ele sorriu amplamente.

Ele abraçou todos, murmurando agradecimentos e desculpas e correu até o quarto dele e de Hermione. Seu coração se derreteu com a visão de sua melhor amiga por 14 anos, e sua esposa por dois. Hermione estava sentada em sua cama, seu cabelo solto sobre os ombro, apoiada nos muitos travesseiros da cama amamentando a filha, assim como seu irmão tinha feito há dois anos.

—Olá, bonita — Harry disse baixinho para Hermione. Ela sorriu para ele, o chamando para ficar na cama com ela e o beijou nos lábios. Ele devolveu o beijo, com a mão no seu rosto. O bebê parou de beber o leite e soltou um grito. Eles pararam de se beijar e olharam para a sua menina.

—Nós sabemos que você quer atenção anjinho, você é a estrela do dia — disse Hermione suavemente para sua filha pequena. Harry beijou a bochecha da sua filha e ela tocou no rosto dele e Harry deu outro beijo nas suas mãozinha.

—Ela é a bebê mais bonita do mundo. —Harry disse e Hermione assentiu. —Eu vou ter que esterilizar muitos meninos no futuro. —Ele disse e Hermione riu. —Você está bem? Ainda está machucada? Precisa de mim para lhe trazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa? —Harry perguntou com a voz cheia de preocupação.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo.

—Eu estou ótima, não se preocupe.— Hermione respondeu e ambos ficaram olhando para a sua menina. Harry olhou para Hermione novamente enquanto Lily começava a cair no sono nos braços de sua mãe, seu pequeno rosto descansando no peito exposto de Hermione.

—Obrigado, Mione. — Harry disse sério e Hermione olhou para ele com um olhar interrogativo. —Obrigado por tudo, pelo seu carinho,seu amor, por James e Lillian. Por fazer meus pesadelos irem embora. —Harry disse e Hermione sorriu e se inclinou para mais perto dele, acariciando seu rosto com o dela enquanto suas mãos ainda estavam ocupadas segurando sua filha.

—Eu te amo — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e beijou sua bochecha. —Eu te amo muito, não importa o que aconteça, eu amo você, Harry. —Hermione passou e Harry sentiu as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

—Eu também te amo, querida.— Harry sussurrou e beijou a bochecha dela e, em seguida, seus lábios. —E eu te amo, anjo. — Harry disse, beijando o rosto adormecido de Lily.

O bebê mexeu a cabeça, seus pequenos lábios fazendo um "o", mas continuou dormindo com seus pais a observando dormir.

A vida de Harry estava excessivamente tranquila. Mas tudo bem para ele, especialmente agora que ele estava com sua família.

* * *

Heii gente, aqui estou eu de novo com um capítulo despedida de férias. :( Espero que estejam gostando dos momentos Potter (amo de paixão essa fanfic e espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu, apesar de todos os erros na tradução)

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, principalmente a Luana Evans (Quase acertasse no numero de Potter, mulher kkkkk - Eu lendo a fanfic pela primeira vez achei que fossem dois coelhos - fiquei morrendo de vergonha traduzindo aquela parte kkkkkk, mas devo admitir que adoro essas cenas fofas do casal, espero que tenha gostado da atualização e continue comentando, bjoos) e a CoveiroSensei (muito obrigada pelas reviews em todos os capítulos e espero sinceramente que continue gostando, bjoos)


	9. Noite difícil parte 1

Harry já estava deitado, quando Hermione saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto se aproximando da cama com uma cara empurrada e sua grande barriga. Harry sorriu, apesar de seu estado de espírito e não se atreveu a lhe dizer que a porta aberta podia acordar os seus dois filhos.

—Você é tão linda— ele disse em voz baixa, fazendo Hermione olhar para ele incrédula.

—Honestamente! Harry, pare de mentir! —Ela retrucou e se sentou na cama, colocou a varinha em sua mesa de cabeceira e tentou deitar no colchão. Harry rapidamente a ajudou a se deitar confortavelmente.

As duas últimas semanas estavam sendo difíceis para Hermione. Ela estava grávida de seu terceiro filho e já tinha passado uma semana do dia previsto para o nascimento e agora ela ficava estressada por causa de seu tamanho e hormônios. Sua barriga de nove meses era surpreendentemente maior do que a de Lilly e James tinham sido. Harry tinha dito a ela muitas vezes que era apenas a sua imaginação, mas na verdade não era. Sua barriga estava realmente maior, mas Roman havia dito que eles não precisavam se preocupar pois o tamanho dependia do tamanho do bebê e em qual lugar do ventre de Hermione estava o menino.

Hermione estava com medo de entrar em um trabalho de parto inesperado como tinha acontecido com Lilly. Mas esse medo tinha se transformado em raiva quando seu filho pequeno se recusou a nascer quando deveria. Uma semana inteira de mudanças de humor, gritos e mais gritos com Hermione à beira de um ataque de nervos.

E por causa disso, Harry tinha finalmente tirando uns dias de folga depois da captura da última grande quadrilha no norte de Londres, para ser capaz de cuidar de sua esposa. Amele, Molly, Luna que também estava grávida e Roman estavam ajudando-a tanto quanto possível com as crianças, mas Hermione queria a ajuda de Harry, afinal, 50% da culpa do estado dela era dele.

Depois de ajudá-la, ele se apoiou nos joelhos e sorriu para ela e começou a beijar seu peito em seguida, sua mandíbula e teria continuado se ela não tentasse se afastar e falasse:

—Se você quer ser útil, faça isso para mim —ela retrucou e agarrou sua poção na mesa de cabeceira e entregou a ele.

"São os hormônios falando! Os hormônios falando! Esses malditos hormônios!" Harry pensou e suspirou. Ele se inclinou dando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios e abriu a garrafa, esfregando a loção entre as mãos para aquecê-la. Ele levantou a camisola, massageando as mãos sobre sua barriga dura. Hermione, ele percebeu, não estava usando calcinha, pois ela gostava de dormir tão livre quanto podia. Além disso, fazia duas semanas que eles não tinham...

Ele continuou massageando sua barriga por alguns minutos, depois se inclinou e beijou seu umbigo, fazendo-a rir. Seus dedos se moveram um pouco para baixo, para os cachos castanhos entre as pernas dela, mas ela fechou as pernas rapidamente.

Ele suspirou e beijou sua barriga mais uma vez, colocando sua camisola no lugar e apoiando alguns travesseiros na cintura, costas e pés dela e voltou para o seu lado da cama, apoiando a cabeça na mão. Ele olhou para ela e ela retribui o olhar, suavizando um pouco.

—Eu sinto muito, eu sei que estou sendo uma vadia — Hermione disse, começando a chorar.

—Não precisa chorar, amor, eu entendo. É difícil para você. Meu filho já devia ter nascido. —Harry disse brincando.

—Ele é meu também — disse Hermione baixinho e beijou a mão de Harry. Ele sorriu mais e inclinou-se e beijou-a.—Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito mesmo, eu quero você, só estou com medo que o bebê possa nascer antes dele estar preparado se fizermos e bem, eu estou enorme. — Hermione disse e Harry se lembrou de uma passagem do livro que surpreendentemente ele tinha lido.

Quando uma mulher em seus últimos meses de gravides fazia coisas como comer comida picante, exercícios ou ter relações sexuais, isso poderia acabar provocando o trabalho de parto e Hermione queria que seu filho nascesse logo, mas na hora certa. Afinal, enquanto o bebê estiver dentro dela, seu cérebro e corpo estão se desenvolvendo. Hermione podia estar com dor por causa de seu estado, mas queria o melhor para o filho deles.

Harry deu um beijo nos lábios dela e sorriu.

—Eu posso esperar, não se preocupe com isso, amor. — ele disse mesmo sentindo seus boxers um pouco apertado. Mas acima de tudo, ele tinha que respeitá-la. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso e ele deitou ao seu lado, colocou os braços em torno de sua barriga e deixou o sono tomar conta dele.

Ele abriu os olhos novamente ao ouvir Hermione choramingar. Ele deu um pulo na cama, acendendo as luzes, com medo de que ela estivesse em trabalho de parto como há dois anos atrás com Lilly. Ele não podia suportar fazer outro parto. Hermione estava de costas, tentando esfregar os lados, com o rosto cheio de dor e lágrimas.

—O que esta acontecendo Mione? —Harry perguntou e Hermione olhou para ele desesperado.

—O que esta acontecendo? O que esta acontecendo? Vou te dizer o que está acontecendo! Minhas costas estão doente, meus pés estão inchados e o seu filho está se movendo o tempo todo, não deixando a sua pobre mãe dormir. É isso o que está acontecendo! —Hermione gritou com raiva e soluçando, tentando se sentar e não conseguindo. Harry rapidamente se ajoelhou ao lado dela a ajudando a levantar o corpo. Quando ela já estava devidamente apoiada, ele pegou o óleo dela e começou a massagear suas pernas.

—Melhor?— ele perguntou, ainda um pouco sonolento. Hermione balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

—Muito melhor— ela disse ela gemendo. Harry tentou desviar o olhar quando ele continuou com a fricção e Hermione com os gemidos. Duas semanas sem sexo, seus gemidos, a esfregação nas pernas e uma boa visão do corpo dela não era uma boa combinação.

Hermione gemeu de novo, desta vez mais alto. Ela estava gostava da atenção que Harry estava dando a ela. Ela estava passando um momento difícil, mas ele não estava nem um pouco melhor. Ela sorriu quando ele desviou o olhar, sabendo que ele precisava dela como ela precisava dele. Ela respirou fundo lembrando da última vez que eles ficaram juntos há duas semanas. Tantas emoções estavam reprimidas dentro dela desde então. Ela gemeu novamente quando sentiu ele alisando suas pernas mais suavemente e viu a tensão no rosto de Harry. Ela não podia resistir mais, queria ele. Se Sirius estava bem dentro dela por uma semana inteira ele estaria ok com mamãe e papai se divertindo um pouco.

Hermione gemeu mais alto e pressionou o pé direito na boxer de Harry, que levantou a cabeça assustado. Ela estava sorrindo para ele e pressionou o pé contra ele novamente, gesticulando para ele se aproximar com o dedo indicador, o sorriso selvagem nunca deixando seu rosto. Harry deixou suas pernas e se aproximou da esposa. Hermione abraçou-o, precisando dele perto dela. Ele a abraçou de volta e começou a chupar o pescoço dela, eles se entreolharam e sorriram.

—Sinto muito, eu te amo. — ela sussurrou.

—Eu te amo também, deixe eu te mostrar o quanto. — ele disse com uma voz rouca e Hermione estremeceu. Ele começou a beijar seu abdômen inferior, movendo-se para baixo e ela abriu as pernas o máximo que pôde, precisando dele mais do que nunca. Ele sorriu e seria uma falta de educação da tradutora escrever o resto.

* * *

Oii gente, depois de séculos estou de volta! Decepcionante o tamanho desse capítulo, eu sei, mas o próximo compensa. Sinceramente, estou começando a achar esse Harry meio que um maníaco sexual, porque haja fogo, com três filhos já e do jeito que anda, provavelmente vem mais por ai(Spoiler?). Eu queria me desculpar por qualquer erro ou falta de coesão no texto, tradução não é assim tão fácil quanto eu imaginei que seria e terminei o capítulo correndo e a falta de tempo é algo absurdo, enfim, mil desculpas mesmo.

E, é claro, não podia deixar de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e mandando reviews, meu muito obrigada, de verdade. (eu juro que no próximo capítulo, responderei todas as reviews, mas eu realmente realmente realmente não posso agora, mas li todas e agradeço de coração os incentivos :D)


	10. Uma noite difícil parte 2

Harry abriu os olhos assustado. Hermione já estava acordada e se mexendo muito em seus braços. Ele não tinha acordado por causa da sua agitação ou porque um dos seus cachos, que estava descansando na sua bochecha fazia um pouco de cócegas. Ele tinha acordado, porque, por algum motivo, suas pernas estavam molhadas. Ele não sabia por que e ele não tinha percebido o que poderia ser até Hermione gemer de dor e seus braços se apertaram em torno dela por puro instinto.

Ele finalmente percebeu o que aquele líquido era. A bolsa de Hermione tinha estourado e o liquido se espalhava por todo a cama.

—Eu não posso acreditar nisso! — Ela gemeu e começou a esfregar sua barriga com as duas mãos. Ele também não podia acreditar.

—Ok, vamos ficar bem, certo? Essa não é a primeira vez que acontece. —Harry disse, se levantando e tentando se acalmar. Ele agarrou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço de limpeza em cima dele e, em seguida, vestiu-se em segundos. Hermione gemeu novamente e ele correu perto dela.

—Quanto tempo, Mione? — Harry perguntou, sinceramente preocupado.

—Não muito. — ela respondeu. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou em volta, em pânico.

Sua mala estava pronta e perto da porta desde a última semana. As crianças! Alguém tinha que cuidar das crianças para que Harry pudesse levar Hermione para St Mungo. Hermione sentou-se na cama e Harry se apressou a lhe dar um vestido que ela tinha sobre a poltrona. Ela colocou-o sobre a cabeça e se levantou, olhando para Harry que tentava sorrir corajosamente.

—Harry, eu preciso de uma calcinha também, se você não se importar. — Hermione disse e Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele ficou perto de suas gavetas e tentou encontrar uma de grá encontrou uma rosa que ela tinha comprado quando estava grávida de Lilly e ele ajudou-a a colocá-la. Hermione agarrou a seus ombros e gemeu novamente.

—Isso dói!

—Eu sei, amor... Quer dizer, eu posso imaginar —Harry disse quando Hermione olhou para ele com raiva.

—O que devo fazer? Para quem ligar? —Harry perguntou a ela. McGonagall não seria uma boa ideia, o patrono demoraria alguns minutos para chegar e ele não poderia aparatar em Hogwarts, Molly...

—Chame Ron, ele pode ficar aqui com as crianças. — Hermione disse enquanto respirava fundo e sentava-se, tentando contar o intervalo de tempo entre as contrações. Harry pensou por alguns segundos, ele tinha que aparatar na casa de seu melhor amigo àquela hora da noite e se Luna estivesse tendo uma de suas noites hormonais como ele e Hermione estavam algumas horas atrás? A hesitação dele foi o suficiente para Hermione olhar irritada.

—Se você está com medo de pegá-los no ato eu tenho de informar que Luna proibiu Ron de tocar nela durante os últimos meses de sua gravidez. Além disso, eu posso sentir a pressão de seu filho dentro de mim! —Hermione exclamou com raiva quando ela fechou os olhos com força esperando a onda de dor passar. Harry não pensou duas vezes e com um estalo alto ele tinha ido embora.

A próxima coisa que ele viu foi sala de Ron nas cores da Corvinal e Grifinória em uma mistura que apenas Luna tinha conseguido fazer com o dono da casa roncando em um sofá. Harry aproximou-se de seu companheiro e balançou o braço, tentando acordá-lo. Ron sorriu em seu sono e murmurou. Harry cutucou novamente e o jovem gemeu.

—Vou Luny-ny! Apenas me dê um minuto para me recuperar, moça. —Ron murmurou e Harry ficou parado, olhando para o seu amigo há mais de dez anos com nojo. Ele balançou o amigo mais o amigo e Ron finalmente abriu os olhos levando um susto ao encontrar o amigo.

—Harry ... — disse Ron.

—Finalmente! Por favor, você tem que me ajudar! —Harry exclamou.

—O que foi, companheiro? Hermione o expulsou de casa? Você pode ficar aqui, Luna me chutou para fora do quarto também. —Ron disse e esfregou os olhos. Harry revirou os olhos.

—Não, seu idiota. Eu preciso que você venha para minha casa e cuide um pouco das crianças! A bolsa de Hermione estourou. —Harry disse e sentiu todo o peso do que ele disse bater nele e Ron se levantou rapidamente.

—Vamos, onde devo aparatar?

—No quarto.

—Você tem certeza, companheiro?

—RON!

Dois minutos depois os dois homens estavam no quarto, onde encontraram Hermione gritando de dor novamente. Ambos correram para perto dela e apertou suas mãos enquanto esperava que a dor passasse. Quando ela finalmente o soltou, Ron soltou a mão dela rapidamente, balançando os dedos e Hermione lhe deu um olhar mortal.

—Diga que você está com dor, Weasley e eu vou te matar! — Hermione gritou e Harry deu um olhar de advertência para o amigo. Ron fechou a boca e deixar sua mão caiu perto de seu corpo. Harry se levantou, fez a mala de Hermione diminuir para caber no seu bolso e, em seguida, ajudou-a a se levantar. Os três adultos desceram as escadas. Quando chegaram na sala, James e Lilly apareceram olhando para a sua mãe e meu pai.

—Mamãe?—Lilly perguntou preocupada, Ron subiu as escadas com pressa, não deixando que as crianças descessem as escadas, pegando Lilly no colo e a mão de James, dando um sorriso para as crianças.

—Mamãe e eu iremos ao hospital para que sua mãe possa nos trazer seu irmão para nós. Enquanto isso, você vão fica aqui com o tio Ron e amanhã, quando Sirius estiver conosco, ele vai levar vocês. —Harry disse sorrindo para seus pequeninos e eles concordaram com a cabeça.

—Apenas voltem a dormir, meu amor. Amanhã, papai vai levar vocês para mim e Sirius. Eu não vou ficar longe por muito tempo. —Hermione disse e apertou os dentes e fechou os olhos com força quando a dor voltou novamente. Harry a abraçou esperando a dor passar, assustando Lilly.

—P'mise?— Lilly resmungou.

—Prometo, meu anjo. —Hermione respondeu sem fôlego quando a dor foi embora de novo. Harry jogou pó de flu em sua lareira e levou-a para dentro com ele. Ele passou os braços em volta dela e disse em voz alta.

—Hospital de São Mungo!

Os próximos minutos passaram como um borrão na memória de Harry. Assim que eles entraram no hospital, os curadores correrem para perto de Hermione. Roman Stevens, curandeira pessoal de Hermione, boa amiga de ambos e madrinha de Lilly, era um deles. Eles foram para o sétimo andar, um andar acima do qual Hermione era chefe; para a mesma sala, na qual Hermione deu luz à James há quatro anos e curandeiros já tinham preparado a sala.

Depois de uma hora de dor e gritos, Hermione estava finalmente pronta. Roman ficou entre suas pernas e Hermione se apoiou em seus braços, tentando encontrar uma maneira de se apoiar e Harry logo se sentou de modo que as costas dela estavam apoiadas no seu peito, assim como eles tinham feito no nascimento de James.

Ela segurou a mão dele com força e começou a empurrar e finalmente, depois de mais alguns empurrões, a cabeça estava fora. Hermione parou, com a respiração ofegante e Harry beijou seu rosto tão suavemente o quanto podia.

-Vamos lá, amor, mais alguns empurrões e pronto, nosso bebê vai estar aqui com a gente. - Harry disse e Hermione gemeu novamente.

-Dói como o inferno! - Hermione disse, sem fôlego.

-Eu sei, mas você vai conseguir. Vamos lá, só um pouco mais. Empurre um pouco mais. -Harry disse e beijou-a novamente e ela começou a empurrar com mais força, gritando.

Poucos segundos depois, um alto grito agudo foi finalmente ouvido no quarto e Roman pediu para Harry se aproximar. Ele beijou a testa de Hermione enquanto ela caia de volta nos travesseiros e ele se aproximou de Roman que estava segurando um bebê.

Ele tinha cabelo preto e liso, como Harry, mas os olhos castanhos de Hermione. Ele se parecia com o avô paterno e teria o nome do padrinho de Harry. Harry sorriu para o bebê e cortou o cordão, como tinha feito com Lilly e James e pegou o pequeno em suas mãos com uma toalha. Ele se virou e mostrou o bebê para Hermione, que estava sorrindo, deitada de costas.

Roman levou Sirius e Harry se aproximou de Hermione e beijou seus lábios suavemente. Ela cobriu o rosto dele com as mãos e beijou-o com urgência.

—Finalmente — ela sussurrou e Harry sorriu contra seus lábios.

—Bom trabalho, amor.—Harry disse não querendo se afastar de sua esposa.

-Como ele é?- Hermione perguntou sorrindo.

-Meu cabelo, mas com os seus - ele deu um beijinho nos seus lábios — lindos — outro beijo — maravilhosos — e de novo — olhos castanhos. —Ele terminou com mais um beijo, desta vez mais profundo.

—Eu te amo — eles sussurrou quando o beijo acabou e seus olhares se encontraram. Eles sorriram ao mesmo tempo e se beijaram novamente.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Roman voltou com Sirius e deu o bebê para o pai. Harry segurou seu mais novo bebê, sentado na beira da cama de sua esposa e olhando para ele. Seu bebê era lindo, assim como o resto de seus filhos.

-Para sempre- sussurrou Harry, beijando a testa de Sirius e ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava falando.

-Sempre - acrescentou, sussurrando, apoiando-se em seu braço.

E, mesmo tendo apenas aproximadamente 10 minutos de vida, Harry podia jurar que o bebê deu um sorriso para seus pais ...

* * *

(N/T): Oi gente, até que dessa vez não demorei tanto não foi? Acho que agora acabou capítulos de parto (sinceramente, eles pareciam um casal de coelhos), acho essa fanfic muito fofinha em relação a família Potter (Amo de paixão o gênero família, mas em português tem pouquíssimas histórias com esse gênero, por isso resolvi traduzir algumas) e espero que vocês estejam gostando também e só para lembrar, é claro que nada disso é meu, a historia original em inglês é: The Real Potters, The series de Christina-Potter 09, ela tem várias histórias legais, então quem quiser dá uma olhadinha lá, para quem gosta do gênero family/romance super recomendo.

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e principalmente para quem está comentando (já que leu até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma review, hein?

alfafa: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! E espero que continue gostando e comentado :D

Carol Granger: Mais um para completar a linhagem Potter kkkk A autora é viciada em mini Granger-Potter (também sou, não posso mentir, os filhos HH seriam ótimos), espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos flor :D

Thabata: Muito obrigada mesmo, tanto por ler a fanfic quanto por comentar, elogiando a tradução, vc não imagina o quanto eu fico feliz por isso e espero sinceramente que continue gostando e comentando, bjoos :D

CoveiroSensei: kkkkk realmente bem "caliente" o capítulo, e posso adiantar que mais ainda virão... fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue gostando e comentando, bjoos :)


	11. Pesadelo

Harry saiu da lareira com raiva e pegou o elevador, junto com os seus companheiros de missão. Sua equipe havia perdido três membros e por isso ele foi forçado a retornar com os outros quatro. Seu braço estava sangrando e o seu corpo era apenas uma massa de dor, por causa do feitiço do maldito comensal e o resto da sua equipe também sofriam de machucados.

Assim que as portas dos elevadores abriram, ele viu Hermione, que fazia parte do grupo de curandores que esperavam os aurores machucados chegar da missão, correr para perto dele. Ela apoiou seu corpo dolorido com o dela e ele não pode evitar jogar metade de seu peso em cima dela e juntos eles caminharam para uma maca perto dali, enquanto os outros curandores cuidavam do resto da equipe.

—Três membros da minha equipe não sobreviveram — Harry sussurrou e Hermione assentiu.

—Sshh, não agora Harry, você é o único que importa agora —ela disse enquanto lançava feitiços em seu braço ferido.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. As pessoas estavam gritando e xingando em torno dela, mas ela estava cem por cento concentrada nele. Alguns Comensais da Morte tinha sido capturados, mas se não fosse a grande desvantagem numérica dos Aurores em comparação ao número de comensais, Harry tinha certeza de que todos teriam sido capturados, ou pelo menos era o que ele dizia a si mesmo para tentar se sentir um pouco melhor.

Seu filho pequeno o estava esperando em sua casa; Harry sorriu com ao pensar nele, seus grandes e curiosos olhos de esmeralda, os cabelos pretos e nariz de Hermione. Depois de alguns segundos, Hermione tinha acabado.

—Obrigado, amor— Harry disse que ele moveu o braço, ainda estava um pouco dolorido, mas parecia bem.

—Sempre que precisar — Hermione disse sorrindo, e olhou em volta. Como todo auror ferido estava sendo atendido por um curador, ela podia se dar ao luxo de ficar um pouco mais com o marido.

—Estou bem, Mione — Harry disse dando um sorriso fraco para ela,com a voz embargada pelo cansaço e dor, fazendo Hermione rir tristemente.

—Sim, eu posso ver isso — disse ela olhando para o braço dele e, em seguida, seus olhos. —Pelo menos, nós dois vamos ficar com James esta noite, e com este tempo chuvoso vai ser ainda melhor...— ela acrescentou e se levantou para ir embora, mas Harry segurou a mão dela.

—Eu prometi a você que eu ia capturar aqueles bastardos e eu vou. James vai ficar com a gente pelo resto da vida, entendeu? — ele perguntou com a voz firme e ela balançou a cabeça e deu um beijo nele, acariciando seus lábios nos dela.

—Eu te amo — ela sussurrou e Harry beijou a bochecha dela, deixando ela ir.

Depois de alguns minutos, todos os curandeiros tinham terminado seus trabalhos e estavam prontos para voltar para o hospital e os aurores tinham que concluir seus relatórios sobre a missão. O Chefe do curandeiros reuniu todos e Hermione antes de sair deu um beijo no marido e com um "Vejo você em casa" ela saiu.

Harry tinha de admitir que ela estava linda em suas vestes verdes. Ele tinha que fazer o relatório, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nos seus companheiros que tinham morrido. Ele não podia acreditar que ele tinha sido tão descuidados, McMahon tinha garantido que a posição da sua equipe estava segura naquela noite, mas eles ainda ainda não tinha retornado ... A unica coisa que Harry queria era voltar para casa, ver seu filho e fazer amor com sua esposa e...

Harry não terminou seus pensamentos porque todo o edifício começou a tremer e uma enorme explosão foi ouvida

Harry não sabia o que era, mas Hermione ainda devia estar no ministério. Ele correu para fora do escritório; as pessoas estavam gritando e correndo no corredor. Como muitos, ele tentou alcançar os elevadores; mas eles estavam destruídos, aumentando o pânico de Harry. Provavelmente, a explosão tinha sido no átrio, o lugar do ministério com o maior número de pessoas. E era o local onde possivelmente Hermione estaria.

Ele começou a correr de volta para seu escritório com as pessoas empurrando e batendo nele em puro pânico. Outra explosão foi ouvida e as pessoas continuavam a gritar. Harry entrou em seu escritório de novo e segurou um pouco de pó de flu. Ele tinha que tentar.

—Átrio do Ministério!

A próxima coisa que ele viu foi poeira, chamas, flashes brilhantes de feitiços e sangue ao redor do átrio. As pessoas estavam lutando; homens em capuzes estavam atacando os bruxos do ministério. Harry pegou sua varinha e atingiu um pequeno grupo de intrusos. As pessoas do Ministério continuavam a atacar e se defender; para alívio de Harry a equipe de McMahon entrou no átrio e começou a defender o ministério. Harry tentou, mas não conseguia reconhecer Hermione nesse caos.

Minutos depois, os invasores tinham sido destruídos e os que tinham sobrevivido fugiram. McMahon pegou alguns comensais, mas Harry não se importava com nada agora.

Ele queria encontrar sua esposa. Ele se aproximou da enorme estátua de ouro dele, Hermione e Ron e viu um grupo de pessoas com roupas verdes lançando feitiços em três pessoas que estavam no chão. Harry sentiu seu coração parar quando viu o cabelo espesso de Hermione no chão. Ela não poderia estar ...

—Hermione! — Harry gritou.

O Chefe dos curandeiros se virou e olhou para Harry quando ele alcançou a pequena equipe. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e escondeu o rosto nas palmas das mãos. Harry não deu atenção a ele. Ele olhou para o chão e seu coração parou. O pesadelo que ele sempre teve com Hermione sendo machucada estava se realizando, bem na frente dele, mas desta vez, era muito pior.

Seus olhos estavam amplamente aberto, o choque estampado por todo seu rosto. Uma grande ferida aberta no seu abdômen ainda estava sangrando.

Harry sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e caiu perto dela, a visão o deixando sem palavras. Hermione estava morta,assassinada. Os curandores falavam a respeito de suas feridas e como tinha sido muito profunda, sendo incapaz de curá-la, mas Harry não ouviu, aquilo não poderia ser verdade.

"Pelo menos, nós dois vamos ficar com James esta noite, e com este tempo chuvosa vai ser ainda melhor..." Ele não conseguia mais ficar em pé e agarrou seu corpo sem vida, pressionado contra o seu, sem se importar com todo aquele sangue, tentando sentir uma pitada de vida dentro dela, tentar ouvir seu coração, o coração que ele tinha se acostumado a ouvir à noite, quando ele desabava em cima dela depois de mais uma noite de amor.

Sua mão acariciou seu abdômen; abdômen tinha levado seu filho por nove meses e agarrou seu cabelo, ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela de rosas misturado com o sangue. Mas ele não podia sentir seu peito subindo e descendo, não podia ouvir sua respiração, não podia sentir seu movimento, não podia sentir...

Ele começou a gritar, abraçando o corpo de Hermione mais apertado, sabendo que ela tinha ido embora para sempre.

—Papai!

Harry acordou assustado. Ele estava todo suado, e estava em casa.

—Papai! Acorde, por favor! —Lilly, sua pequena filha de três anos, disse novamente e cutucou seu braço mais forte, subindo em cima dele. Harry ainda não conseguia se mexer devido ao choque, aquele pesadelo tinha sido tão real. Harry tinha passado seus anos pós guerra tentando capturar os Comensais da Morte que tinham desaparecido. E há quase dois anos, o ministério tinha sido atacado, mas Hermione não estava lá porque, na época ela estava grávida de Lilly.

—Vamos papai! Mamãe disse que você tem que acordar! —Lilly disse novamente segurando o rosto do pai, sorrindo.

Harry sorriu de volta para sua filhinha, aliviado por tudo aquilo ter sido apenas um pesadelo e começou a se sentar na cama com Lilly no colo.

—Papai, você teve um pesadelo? — Lilly perguntou.

—Sim, anjo, eu tive. —Harry respondeu honestamente. Lilly enrolou as pernas na sua cintura, envolvendo seus pequenos braços no pescoço do pai e ele a abraçou de volta. Ela se esticou e lhe deu um beijo em sua bochecha e ele respondeu com um beijo na dela.

—Melhor agora? — ela perguntou; sua voz cheia de preocupação e aquilo derreteu o coração de Harry. Lilly era exatamente como Hermione tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Ela era inteligente, sempre disposta a ajudar os outros e mesmo que não soubesse ler tudo sozinha, tinha um paixão por livros. E ela era muito próxima de seus irmão James, que agora tinha cinco anos e Sirius, que tinha apenas alguns meses.

—Sim, abóbora, muito, muito melhor — Harry respondeu e Lilly sorriu para o pai dela.

—Você prometeu! — Ela disse com firmeza, lembrando-o da sua promessa de levar ela e James na loja de doces.

—Eu prometi e papai sempre cumpre suas promessas — Harry disse agarrando sua cintura e começando a fazer cócegas nela e Lilly começou a gritar, rindo.

Hermione limpou a garganta. Ela estava em pé na porta com o pequeno Sirius enrolado em um cobertor nos seus braços. Harry olhou para ela e sorriu, parando o ataque de cócegas, seu sonho voltando. Graças a Merlin, era apenas um pesadelo.

Hermione estava tão linda, tão viva e com seu filho pequeno nos braços. Lilly rolou e sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando para sua mãe, sorrindo também. Hermione devolveu o sorriso para os dois.

—Eu o acordei, mamãe, mas meu pai teve um pesadelo — disse Lilly e Hermione olhou para Harry, preocupado.

—Princesa, porque você não vai se arrumar e eu vou fazer o mesmo —Harry disse sorrindo para a sua menina e Lilly assentiu e saiu do quarto. Hermione se aproximou e sentou na cama. Harry se aproximou e olhou para ela e depois para Sirius, ele era tão lindo com seus cabelos e olhos castanhos, como os da mãe e avô. Harry se inclinou e beijou a cabeça seu terceiro bebê.

—Você está bem, amor?— Hermione perguntou, ainda preocupado.

Harry olhou para ela e sorriu, era apenas um pesadelo. Hermione estava lá com ele, viva, com preocupação estampada em seu rosto. Ele sorriu ainda mais para ela.

— Está tudo bem, amor, não há nada com o que se preocupar, foi apenas um pesadelo.

* * *

Heii gente, tudo bom com vocês? Tenho que admitir que esse capítulo é um tanto maldoso. Quando o li pela primeira vez quase chorava sem acreditar na maldade da autora, até que li o final e ela(a autora) foi totalmente perdoada com aquela ceninha fofa do Harry com Lilly (amei amei amei).

Fiquei tão tão animada com as reviews de vocês! So cute! Muito muito muito obrigada pelo apoio!

Kadu: Ohhh muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando e espero que continue acompanhando! bjoos

Coveirosensei: ok, você me pegou! a autora detalhou (muito detalhadamente) o que aconteceu depois que Hermione acordou e confesso fiquei meio encabulada (e olhe que eu não sou puritana! minhas outras fanfic confirmam isso) de traduzir, mas além disso, o capítulo era muito grande e eu acabei me enrolando com a fanfic e o colégio e como o resto não era assim TÃO importante e a fanfic ainda vai ter muitos capítulos "calientes" , decidi excluir, mas quem sabe não edito o resto depois?

Luana Evans: Os bebês Potter não são as coisas mais fofas? Amo todos eles. Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da história e espero que continue acompanhando e comentando, claro. Bjoos, flor :D

Thabata: Menina, quando decidi traduzir não pensei que fosse ser tão complicado. Bem feito para mim! Mas, não posso reclamar, já que estou adorando receber os comentários maravilhosos e saber que assim como eu tem gente que ama HH! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização e até a próxima. Bjoos, flor:)


	12. AurorXCurandeira

Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona,sem se preocupar em esconder sua frustração, enquanto Hermione andava de um lado para outro na frente dele, irritada.

—Eu quero estar lá, Harry — ela disse

—Hermione, você vai ficar aqui. — Harry respondeu. Porque era tão difícil ela entender?

—Por que? Eu sou uma curandeira, Harry, uma boa curandeira! E eu quero ajudar.—Hermione e Harry se levantou perdendo a paciência.

—Você tem que entender, Hermione, esta missão não é para nós dois! — Harry exclamou e ela bufou.

—Esta missão é muito mais fácil do que a Guerra que, se você não lembra bem, nós dois estávamos! Esta missão não irá me prejudicar como a Guerra fez! —ela respondeu com raiva.

Naquela manhã, tanto o departamento Auror quanto o hospital haviam sido chamados para participar da uma mesma missão na África do Sul. Duas enormes castas mágicas estavam em guerra depois de anos de uma paz frágil e a Grã-Bretanha estava tentando ajudar. Todos os curandores chefes tinham sido chamados para ajudar as vítimas, incluindo Hermione. Harry, como chefe do seu departamento, também fora chamado para lutar contra bruxos e outras criaturas juntamente com uma grande equipe de Aurores ingleses.

Mas, ao contrário de Harry, Hermione tinha o direito de escolher se ela estaria ou não participar da missão e mandar uma coruja para o hospital com sua resposta. Harry sabia que a situação era maís difícil do que aparentava e queria que Hermione ficasse em casa com o James, Lillian e Sirius, em segurança. Hermione, por outro lado, queria segui-lo. Esta seria a primeira vez que ele estaria tão longe de seu país e ela tinha a oportunidade de estar lá e ajudá-lo quando se machucasse. Além disso, ela poderia curar pessoas inocentes e usar sua inteligência e habilidade para salvar vidas. Então, é claro que nas últimas horas, eles estavam discutindo a escolha de Hermione.

Ele olhou para ela e suspirou novamente, se levantando. Será que era tão difícil para ela entender que ele só não queria que ela se machucasse? Ele queria que pelo menos, ela estivesse perto do filhos já que ele estaria tão longe.

—Mione, eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser levar minha equipe, mas você pode ficar aqui. —Harry disse sussurrando com firmeza, para não acordar seus filhos no andar de cima e apertando seus braços, fazendo com que as cicatrizes do quinto ano ficasse visível em sua carne. Hermione se virou, livrando-se dele e olhou para fora da janela. Ele sabia que ela estava furiosa, mas ele iria arriscar de tudo para fazê-la mudar de ideia.

—Você quer brincar de herói de novo, não é? Manter todos seguro e sair correndo, sacrificando sua vida como quando estávamos em Hogwarts. —Hermione disse e Harry se aproximou dela, sentindo sua paciência se esvaindo. —Você quer ficar sozinho de novo, não é? Mas, escute-me Sr. Potter, você não está mais sozinho! E eu não vou deixar você morrer e me deixar sozinha!— Hermione acrescentou começando a chorar.

—Hermione, me ouça, por favor, eu não vou me machucar, eu não vou te deixar sozinha. —Harry tentou assegurar, se aproximando dela e Hermione virou a cabeça e olhou para ele, rindo sarcasticamente.

—Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Honestamente, a conversa acabou. Eu estarei lá, quer você queira ou não. Você não vai dar uma de herói para cima de mim e o meu trabalho está me chamando. —Hermione disse com firmeza e Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver.

—Hermione. Eu. Não. Estou. Dando. Uma. De. Herói!— Harry disse entre os dentes, tentando não acordar seus filhos. —Seu trabalho, hein? E os nossos filhos, Hermione? —Harry perguntou e Hermione olhou para ele furioso.

—Você acha que eu estou colocando meus filhos em segundo lugar?— Hermione perguntou revoltada e Harry não tinha certeza se ele queria apenas mentir, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa ou apenas ficar calado.

—Sim, eu acho que você está — ele mentiu e se arrependeu na mesma hora.

Ela olhou para ele, incapaz de falar alguma coisa e saiu da sala, batendo a porta rudemente.

Ele suspirou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, não podendo acreditar que ela tinha dito aquilo dele (sobre ser o herói.),logo ela, que era a única que sabia dos pesadelos que o assombrava.

"Se ela quisesse morrer naquela missão, que seja" ele pensou e, em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça, não acreditando que aquilo tinha passado pela sua cabeça. Ela nunca iria querer machucar ele; ela só queria estar ali, com ele, para ele, como sempre. Ele já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes depois das missões, ele tinha aparecido no hospital gravemente ferido e Hermione era a única que o tinha curado, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Aquela que tinha feito sua dor desaparecer, que sorriu para ele toda vez que ele tinha aberto os olhos depois de horas de inconsciência. Ela foi a única a dizer-lhe brincando ela o odiava pelo susto que ele lhe dera.

Como ele poderia pedir a ela para ser deixado para trás?

Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto ela amava seus filhos, suas pequenas crianças que ela tinha carregado no ventre durante meses e sofreu para trazê-los para o mundo. Ele sabia que ela iria sentir falta deles terrivelmente e que ela iria chorar todas as noites na missão por ter deixado James, que tinha agora cinco anos, Lilly de três, e o mais novo, Sirius, com apenas um ano.

Ele suspirou novamente, chutando-se mentalmente. Ela machucou ele do mesmo jeito que ele tinha machucado ela. Eles sabiam como amar, adorar e ajudar um ao outro, mas ao mesmo tempo tinham o poder de machucar até devastar o parceiro. Ele olhou tristemente para o retrato em cima da lareira que eles tinham tirado alguns dias antes: Toda a família estava sentada na grama do jardim, Hermione abraçando o pequeno Sirius, enquanto dava um beijo em James, que estava sorrindo atrás de Harry, abraçando ambos os pais enquanto este tinha Lilly nos braços, rindo e acenando alegremente.

Harry olhou para os outros retratos na sala, em seguida, foi para os jardins. Hermione estava encolhida em um canto entre suas rosas, sentada contra o muro, com os joelhos contra seu peito e o rosto escondido nas mãos, os soluços eram facilmente ouvidos. O coração de Harry quebrou ao vê-la, ele sempre odiou vê-la tão triste. Ele se aproximou dela e se ajoelhou na sua frente, abrindo as pernas dela suavemente e abraçou-a. Hermione se agarrou a ele de boa vontade, com os braços abraçando seus ombros com força, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, seu hálito quente batendo na sua garganta. Harry apertou seu abraço. Seu corpo tremia com o poder de seus soluços e eles ficaram lá por alguns bons momentos em silêncio.

—Sinto muito — Hermione sussurrou e outro soluço soltou de seus lábios.

—Não, Mione, você é quem tem que me desculpar —Harry sussurrou e começou a acariciar suas costas.

—Eu só queria estar com você — disse ela em um sussurro contra o seu pescoço. Ele a puxou para mais perto dele, se isso fosse fisicamente possível, e suspirou, descansando a cabeça em cima da esposa.

—Eu sei — ele conseguiu dizer e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Ela começou a acariciar suas costas, acalmando a sua própria dor.

—Eu te amo. Eu não queria machucá-lo — disse ela e Harry olhou para ela.

—Eu te amo mais. E eu não quis dizer o que eu disse. Você sabe que eu posso ser um idiota, às vezes. —Harry disse e ela sorriu tristemente. Ele beijou o topo do nariz e ela sorriu ainda mais e beijou os lábios. —Você tem que mandar uma coruja para o hospital, diga que você vai aceitar. Não temos muito tempo até nossas equipas estarem prontas. —Harry disse e Hermione.

—Eu prometo a você que vou ter cuidado, estaremos de volta em segurança.— Hermione disse a ele.

Os dois levantaram mas não entraram em casa, ficaram apena lá, abraçados e em silêncio, aproveitando a brisa da tarde de agosto acariciando seus rostos. Até que a porta da casa se abriu de repente e eles viram a sua única filha, com seu pequeno vestido rosa e os pés descalços, correndo até eles com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Harry e Hermione se apressaram para perto da filha e Harry a pegou nos braços.

—O que foi,querida? —Hermione perguntou preocupado enquanto acariciava as costas da sua sua menina que tinha o rostinho escondido no pescoço de Harry. Lilly olhou chorosa para sua mãe, seus belos olhos de canela vermelhos e inchados.

—Eu ... eu pro'ei você ... você e papai ... mas voc's não es'a'm aqui ... eu fi'uei tão m'do mamãe! — Lilly soluçou e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Harry e soluçou ainda mais.

—Baby, está tudo bem, mamãe e papai teve uma pequena discussão, mas está tudo bem. —Harry disse e beijou os cabelos encaracolados da sua menina. Lilly olhou para ele e beijou sua bochecha, e se virou para sua mãe fazendo Harry se inclinar para a criança beijar Hermione nos braços do pai.

—Não bri'uem, mamãe e papai.— disse Lilly e Hermione sorriu e beijou mão de sua filha. Ela olhou para Harry.

—Não vamos bebê. — Hermione disse olhando para sua filha novamente. Lilly sorriu e depois riu quando Harry fez cócegas em suas costelas. Hermione sorriu e fez cócegas em seus pequenos pés. Lilly riu e gritou.

O casal voltou para casa, e Hermione fechou a porta atrás dela. Depois de alguns bons minutos de cócegas, Lilly estava cansada de novo e o casal colocou sua filha de volta na cama. Lilly abraçou seus pais e eles beijaram suas bochechas, e seguíram para o quarto do casal.

Eles lutariam juntos novamente. Eles voltariam e tudo estaria em paz mais uma vez.

Juntos, eles podiam fazer.

Como sempre.

* * *

Heii gente, rapidinho esse hein? E o que seria de um casal sem uma pequena briga?

Espero que tenham gostado :) XO

CoveiroSensei: kkkkk sabia! Povo curioso, meu Deus... Não posso nem falar, sou igualzinha, já li "Eu finjo, tu finges,quem finge" toda,acho que um milhão de vezes. Muito obrigada pelo comentário e por estar lendo a fanfic, bjoos :D


	13. Não tenha medo

Harry e Hermione aparataram dentro de casa. O local estava todo escuro e um pouco sujo, mas pelo menos eles estavam finalmente de volta. Depois de 20 dias em missão na África do Sul, a guerra ainda não tinha terminado mas como a situação estava muito melhor o Ministério tinha chamado-os de volta.

Hermione ajudou o marido a se deitar no sofá, fazendo Harry gemer. Desde que ele havia sido atingido por uma maldição na perna, ele vinha sentido muita dor. Ele estava bem, mas a dor era algo que ainda o incomodava nos últimos dias.

—Obrigado, amor —Harry resmungou. Hermione sorriu para ele e se inclinou para um beijo.

—E você não queria que eu fosse com você ... — Hermione disse.

Harry riu e Hermione começou a abriu as janelas com sua varinha; o ar fresco entrou na casa, que estava com um cheiro estranho depois de 20 dias fechada, já que James, Lilly e Sirius estavam na casa dos avôs enquanto os pais estavam trabalhando.

A missão na África tinha sido uma das mais difíceis. A Grã-Bretanha, felizmente, não tinha perdido nenhum auror, mas muitos deles, incluindo Harry e Draco, ficaram gravemente feridos. Com os curandeiros, a situação não estava muito diferente, com todos muito esgotados e alguns até mesmo ficaram doentes por causa da grande diferença de clima e de algumas dezenas de vítimas que tinham ido para o pequeno hospital da região com epidemias mágica, e felizmente, Hermione tinha sido uma das poucas que não tinha ficado doente. O que foi uma sorte porque ambos queriam desesperadamente voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. As coisas lá ... era uma parte da guerra que nunca tinham visto: A enfermaria cheia de pessoas inocentes e combatentes machucados tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. As coisas estavam difíceis para eles. Harry tivera que lutar até mesmo com crianças que estavam envolvidos na guerra sob _imperius_ enquanto Hermione ajudava pessoas inocentes, como mulheres grávidas e crianças pequenas com membros amputados e outros problemas.

—Vou fazer um chá — disse Hermione. Ela beijou Harry de novo e estava pronta para ir quando Harry segurou a mão dela e puxou-a para perto dele. Hermione sorriu e se deitou em cima dele, e ele começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

—Chá pode esperar. Eu preciso de você aqui. —Ele disse e beijou sua bochecha.

—Eu senti falta disso. — Hermione murmurou enquanto beijava os lábios de Harry, que retribuía. Eles não tinham estado assim tão perto nas últimas três semanas. As coisas estavam tão intensas que eles não tinham muita disposição para o sexo. Hermione aprofundou o beijo com a língua, apreciando o gosto da boca de seu marido. Harry respondeu, iniciando uma "luta" com a sua própria língua, querendo saborear o gosto dela. Hermione riu quando sentiu as mãos do marido nas suas costelas e quebrou o beijo.

—Cócegas —ela murmurou.

Harry sorriu. Ele tinha sentido falta do seu sorriso, do som de sua risada. Os últimos dias ela estava tão cansada e preocupada, assim como ele. Ele tinha sentindo falta do seu lado descontraído e feliz assim como ela tinha sentido dele. Ele capturou seus lábios novamente, desta vez em um beijo mais sensual. Suas mãos agora estavam no seu cabelo encaracolado, empurrando-a contra a sua boca, enquanto as mãos dela estavam no seu torso acariciando seus músculos. Ela sorriu e começou a brincar com os pelos da cintura dele, seus dedos indo parar dentro dos jeans dele, mas de repente ela parou e se levantou, rindo ao ver a cara dele de decepção.

—Vou fazer um chá.— Ela disse e Harry rosnou, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais e beijá-lo novamente. —Vai ser bom para nós, e você tem que tomar a poção para a perna, por isso para de agir como um bebezão. — Ela acrescentou e se afastou. Ela saiu da sala de estar e entrou na cozinha, olhando em volta; a máquina de café não estava no seu lugar habitual. Sua mãe, provavelmente, tinha "arrumado" a casa no dia em que ela tinha pego as crianças. Hermione suspirou com a teimosia de sua mãe sobre esses tipos de coisas e seguiu em direção ao armário debaixo da pia.

De repente, Bellatrix Lestrange estava na sua cozinha. Hermione não teve tempo para perceber que isso não era possível. A Comensal da Morte morta ainda estava tão assustadora como sempre. A mente de Hermione estava cega de puro pânico, seu coração batendo descontroladamente. A dor da maldição Cruciatus logo estaria a atormentando novamente e de novo e de novo até o ponto da inconsciência. Tentando deixar o pânico de lado, Hermione pegou sua varinha e a Comensal fez o mesmo, rindo loucamente.

—Riddikulus! — Hermione disse fracamente, tentando pensar em alguma coisa engraçada para fazer o feitiço funcionar. A forma de Belatriz mudou e para o desespero maior de Hermione, o corpo de James agora estava deitado no chão na frente dela. O pequeno corpo do filho estava todo machucado, com sangue correndo pela boca e nariz da criança que tinha os dois olhos esmeraldas abertos em puro choque e terror. Hermione gritou e apontou a varinha desesperada, querendo acabar com aquilo.

—Riddikulus! — ela disse novamente e desta vez o corpo de Lilly estava na frente dela. O pescoço da filha tinha um enorme corte no pescoço, com um sangramento incontrolável. Hermione desabou no chão e gritou de novo.

—Riddikulus! Riddikulus! — ela gritou em puro pânico.O corpo de Sirius apareceu depois do de Lilly, e seu pequeno bebê curioso não passava de uma massa sem vida no chão e em seguida, Harry estava deitado em frente a ela, sangrando em todos os lugares, seus olhos verdes tão frios e sem vida. Hermione começou a gritar novamente, não tendo força para parar o que estava acontecendo na sua frente, ela queria morrer, sua família estava morta, seus filhos, seu marido, suas razões para viver agora estavam...

—Riddikulus! — Alguém gritou atrás dela. O corpo sem vida de Harry se transformou em um coelho macio, o mesmo bichinho que Lilly sempre dormia com ela. Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar quando o verdadeiro Harry a abraçou por trás e tomou-a nos braços.

—Foi apenas um bicho-papão, Mione.— Harry sussurrou a levantando e, ignorando a dor na perna, a carregou até o quarto deles sabendo o quanto ela estava com medo e tentando acalmá-la pressionando-a contra ele, enquanto ela o abraçava com força.

Harry colocou-a no seu lado da cama e beijou a bochecha dela e, em seguida, seus lábios. Ele estava pronto para se levantar novamente, mas Hermione o segurou pelo ombro.

—Eu não vou deixar você, amor — Harry sussurrou. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, o rosto ainda pálido e seu coração batendo forte. Harry tirou a camisa e as calças, ficando só de cueca e deitou na cama. Hermione aproximou-se dele, ainda chorando e ele a abraçou, acariciando seu cabelo.

—Eu estava com tanto medo.—Hermione sussurrou. Harry apertou seu abraço e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, tentando confortá-la. —Eu sabia que ela estava morta, mas... ela estava exatamente como a noite na mansão. E então... as crianças... — Hermione disse.

Harry abraçou-a ainda mais apertado; ele sabia que a noite na mansão ainda dava pesadelos à ela,mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Ele tinha pesadelos daquela noite também, ainda podendo ouvir seus gritos de dor. Ambos tinham pesadelos dos anos de guerra, mas desta vez Hermione tinha visto seus piores pesadelos se tornando realidade.

—Você nunca vai me deixar— Hermione murmurou mantendo as mãos nele.

—Nunca — disse ele inclinando-se para outro beijo e ela retribuiu, desesperada para senti-lo.

—Harry, faça amor comigo, por favor. — Hermione disse quando o beijo tinha acabado. Ele obedeceu de muito bom grado, ficando em cima dela, unindo seus lábios novamente, querendo nada mais do que relaxar e agradá-la.

Juntos, eles tiraram a blusa de Hermione e Harry, rapidamente abriu seu sutiã, capturando seu seio direito com a boca. Hermione gemeu e arqueou as costas para ele, precisando de mais. E enquanto uma das mãos dele começou a acariciar o outro seio dela, a outra se moveu para baixo e abriu os jeans dela, empurrando a peça indesejada o máximo que pode juntamente com a calcinha.

Harry deixou seu seio e tirando completamente a calça da esposa, abaixo-se e com os dedos e a língua acariciou a parte mais íntima do corpo da esposa, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto e agarrar os lençóis da cama perdida no prazer que seu marido lhe dava, fazendo-o sorrir orgulhoso contra seu corpo e acelerar o ritmo. Ela gemeu mais forte do que nunca naquela noite, chegando ao orgasmo gritando seu nome.

Harry virou-a de modo que agora ela estava de joelhos com as costas viradas para ele e ele tirou os boxer com magia não querendo perder tempo e se aproximou por trás dela e, beijando seu ombro, entrou nela pela primeira vez em duas semanas, recebendo um profundo gemido de prazer, juntamente com um "sim" sussurrado de seus lábios. Uma das mãos dele acariciava seus seios, a mantendo no lugar, enquanto a outra acariciava a parte íntima de Hermione.

Ela gemeu mais alto quando Harry começou a empurrar lentamente, massageando seu peito e seu clitóris ao mesmo tempo. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do marido, enquanto que com uma das mãos agarrava o cabelo dele, que também tinha posto a cabeça no ombro dela e sussurrava-lhe palavras de amor no ouvido dela e a outra mão a mantinha melhor apoiada na cama, querendo ajudá-lo a manter essa velocidade.

Enquanto sua mão nunca deixava seu clitóris, Harry logo deixou seus seios para poder segurar ela mais firme,quando sentiu-se chegando perto. Ele começou a esfregar-se mais firme e o corpo de Hermione respondeu na mesma hora, sua respiração tornando-se mais curto, os gemidos mais alto, seus quadris tentando atender cada impulso. Ele acelerou ainda mais e músculos internos de Hermione começou a apertá-lo com força. Ele fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar para não perder seu controle ainda.

—Oh meu ... Harry! — Hermione moveu a cabeça para trás e para a frente algumas vezes e, em seguida, jogou-o de novo, contra o ombro dele e gritou quando ela chegou ao clímax, lágrimas de êxtase escorrendo pelo rosto.

Harry não parou seu ritmo como ele precisava de apenas mais alguns momentos. Hermione moveu-se de modo que ela ficasse de quatro. Ela começou a empurrar para trás mais rápido do que antes, querendo que ele sentisse o mesmo prazer que ela. Harry respondeu agarrando seus quadris com as duas mãos, batendo mais rápido e finalmente conseguindo chegar ao clímax com um gemido alto. Todo o stress, a dor física e mental, juntamente com medo parecia que finalmente tinha saído deles. Eles estavam de volta em casa. Harry saiu de cima de Hermione e ambos caíram no colchão exaustos.

—Obrigado — Hermione sussurrou depois de alguns momentos, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas. Harry sorriu e beijou a ponta do seu nariz e ela se aconchegou ainda mais nele.

—Eu te amo — ele sussurrou para ela e ela sorriu.

—Eu sei — respondeu ela e beijou sua bochecha barba para fazer. Ele sorriu e roçou seu rosto levemente contra a dela. Ela sorriu com o toque de seu rosto duro contra o dela macio. Hermione olhou para ele novamente.— E eu também te amo — ela disse e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, ainda um pouco chateada por causa do bicho-papão.

—Não tenha medo, eu estou aqui. Para sempre — Harry prometeu e beijou seu cabelo encaracolado. Sentiu-a respirar fundo, ficando mais calma.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e se aconchegaram nos braços um do outro, sabendo que apenas bichos-papões e pesadelos poderiam perturbar paz deles de agora em diante.

* * *

Heii gente, mil desculpas pela demora! Finalmente consegui terminar de traduzir o capítulo e espero de coração que tenham gostado (por favor, relevem nas partes "calientes" entre Harry e Hermione hahaha essa autora é um pouco detalhista e eu nunca tinha escrito nada tão detalhista assim antes, com a prática, tenho fé que vou melhorando - não apaguei essa parte CorveiroSensei, está vendo que eu não sou tão ruim assim?).

Kadu: A autora foi bem legal com a gente e decidiu salvar os dois dessa missão, fiquei muito feliz ao saber que continua acompanhando a fanfic e quem consegui resistir aos babys HH? Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: eles ainda vão aprontar muito, pode ter certeza disso. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjoos.

Carol Granger: kkkkkk não seria perfeito se Tia jo deixasse os HH juntos e escrito um livro falando sobre a vida deles pós Hogwarts? Mas, como esse meu sonho não se realizou sou muito feliz com fanfic e me alegra muito de saber que você ama tanto quanto eu (olhe que esses babys ainda vão aprontar muito, viu!) e espero que continue apaixonada pela tradução e deixando essas reviews maravilhosas, bjoos querida!

Luana Evans: Essa Lily é uma fofa mesmo (para mim, nada supera quando ela consolou o Harry depois do pesadelo dele, tão fofinhaaaa). Muito obrigada por estar lendo minha tradução e me incentivando a continuar, você não imagina o quanto isso me deixa feliz, espero sinceramente que continue gostando e comentando, bjoos flor.


	14. Noites chuvosas

Hermione Jane Potter estava tendo um dos piores dias de sua vida profissional. Apenas hoje, cinco pacientes do seu departamento tinham morrido.

Depois de dez anos internado, o pai de Hanna Abbot não tinha conseguido sobreviver, juntamente com Frank Longbottom e mais três pessoas. Hermione; como chefe de seu departamento de vítimas da guerra, era a responsável por dar a notícia a sua antiga colega de classe; mas a pior parte, foi ter que falar com Neville sobre a morte de seu pai. A avó de Neville tinha morrido um par de anos atrás, o que tinha devastado seu amigo; e agora, a única família que ele tinha era sua mãe.

Ela tinha chorado por Neville e seus pais. Ela chorou por não ter ninguém com quem conversar. Chorou por Harry estar em uma maldita missão a deixando sozinha e preocupada com ele. Malditos hormônios.

Harry ... Ela pensou com lágrimas nos olhos (de novo). Já fazia quinze dias que ele estava em uma missão. Molly e Amele se reversavam cuidando das crianças enquanto ela ia trabalhar, mas isso não ajudava muito. Harry havia prometido a ela que estaria de volta o mais rápido possível, mas Hermione não sabia quanto tempo aquilo iria durar. Ela não tinha mandado nenhuma coruja falando sobre o pai de Neville, para não distraí-lo no meio de uma missão, mas os acontecimentos do dia a estavam sufocando-a e a ausência de Harry tornava as coisas ainda pior.

Ela respirou fundo e esfregou a barriga inchada. Ela estava grávida de sua segunda filha, que estava prestes a completar seis meses e era a única razão para ela sorrir hoje.

Verdade seja dita, quando ela estava com seus filhos seu ânimo melhorava muito. James, Lilly e Sirius estavam felizes por estar com a sua mami, mas eles sempre perguntavam pelo seu pai e quando ele ia voltar e Hermione simplesmente não sabia o que responder quando eles faziam essas perguntas.

Além disso, sua casa estava uma bagunça. As crianças, especialmente James e Lilly eram muito hiperativas para a sua idade. A casa que Hermione tinha deixado naquele dia era uma mistura de roupas e brinquedos espalhadas por tudo que é canto. Monstro havia morrido há alguns meses por causa da velhice: depois de ter ficado desaparecido durante horas, Harry o tinha encontrado em seu antigo quarto em Grimmauld. Harry e Hermione e até mesmo, James com seus cinco anos, tinha ficado tristes por causa do elfo.

Hermione não queria que Amele ou Molly, além de cuidar das suas crianças, limpassem sua casa. Todo dia ela prometia a si mesma que limparia tudo. Mas, honestamente, ela não se importava mais se sua casa estava uma bagunça ou não, tudo o que ela queria era ir para casa e abraçar seus pequenos anjinhos possuídos, como ela os chamava.

Hermione reuniu alguns arquivos da sua mesa e quando ia pegar sua varinha para ir embora, sua porta se abriu e Roman Stevens, uma das melhores amigas de Hermione, sua colega de trabalho e chefe do departamento feminino do hospital entrou na sua sala.

—Ei, moça grávida, pronta para ir? —Roman perguntou, dando um sorriso cansado para ela. Hermione sorriu de volta e acenou com a cabeça.

—Sim, e acho que hoje é noite de faxina. — Hermione disse e Roman riu.

—Hermione, você vem dizendo a mesma coisa nas duas últimas semanas. Além disso, como sua curadora pessoal, eu te aconselho a não trabalhar muito. — Roman disse e se sentou na cadeira em frente ao a mesa de Hermione.

—OK, Curandora Stevens, você é a chefa ...—Hermione respondeu sorrindo, e pegando sua bolsa na mesa se levantou indo para a porta, sendo seguida por Romam.

—Quando é que Harry vai estar de volta? — Ela perguntou e Hermione esfregou sua barriga, olhando para fora da janela, pelo visto seria uma noite chuvosa em Londres.

—Eu realmente não sei, Rom, eu queria saber, mas... — ela disse, sua voz sumindo. Roman olhou para ela com simpatia e abraçou sua colega.

—Tenho certeza que ele vai estar de volta muito em breve. Vá para casa, coloque as crianças na cama, tome um longo banho de banheira e relaxar. Eu ouvi o que aconteceu com Sr. Longbottom. Você precisa de um descanso Hermione e a pequena aqui também.—Roman disse apontando a barriga de Hermione, Hermione sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

—Eu vou — ela disse suavemente, tentando não chorar na frente de sua amiga.

—E se você precisar de alguma coisa, por favor me fale. Andrew também esta em missão, então eu estou livre. —Roman adicionou quando chegaram nas lareiras. Roman estava noiva de Andrew Owen, um amigo de Harry do departamento de Aurores. Ambos tinham se conhecido no casamento de Harry e Hermione.

—Vejo você na segunda-feira, Romam — Hermione disse enquanto pegava pó de flu em sua mão e entrava na lareira do hospital.

—Até lá, garota — disse Roman.

A próxima coisa que Hermione viu foi a sua sala de estar. Mas não do jeito que ela havia deixado naquela manhã. Agora, estava tudo limpo e velas iluminavam o lugar. Amele deveria ter estado lá, mas a mãe de Hermione não estava à vista.

Quando Hermione chegou no seu quarto, aroma de rosas encheu seus pulmões e ela sentiu dois braços envolvendo sua barriga. Hermione sorriu largamente, sentindo a presença familiar do marido, e moveu a cabeça para que ele pudesse beijá-la no pescoço, relaxando imediatamente.

—Eu senti tanto sua falta, de todos vocês. — Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela e beijou seu pescoço.

—As crianças também sentiram saudades de você — Hermione disse e Harry riu e começou a mordiscar seu pescoço. Ela virou-se para que pudesse ver seus olhos esmeralda, os olhos que, infelizmente, apenas seu primogênito tinha.

—Então você não sentiu — Harry disse e começou a esfregar seu estômago. Hermione sorriu e beijou sua bochecha.

—Claro que eu fiz — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e ele sorriu e capturou seus lábios com os seus. Ambos precisando daquele beijo depois de quinze dias longe. Eles ficaram ali por alguns bons momentos, apenas se beijando e acariciando um ao outro.

—Amele me ajudou com a casa. Eu vi as crianças, brinquei com elas e coloquei-as na cama, onde estão dormindo iguais a um anjo. Agora é a sua vez, linda. —Harry disse, quando o beijo acabou e ele percebeu os círculos embaixo dos olhos da esposa e ele não sabia dizer qual dos dois parecia mais cansado. Hermione sorriu para ele e acenou com a cabeça.—Vamos lá — Harry disse e pegou sua mão.

Eles foram em direção ao banheiro do quarto, onde velas e rosas tornavam a banheira mais aconchegante do que nunca. Hermione fechou a porta atrás deles e lançou feitiços de silenciamento, enquanto Harry ficava atrás dela, mordiscando seu pescoço e desabotoando suas vestes.

—Espero que seus dias tenham sido melhores que os meus. Draco ficou ferido, mas está bem agora e nosso trabalho no México está acabado apenas temporariamente. —Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, para satisfazer a curiosidade de Hermione. Hermione sorriu marotamente e se virou despindo-se, ficando apenas de calcinha. Harry sorriu para a visão dela, seus seios maiores depois de três filhos e grávida de mais um, suas curvas femininas e, acima de tudo; seu estômago. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir orgulhoso, tirar a camisa e se ajoelhar na frente dela, beijando seu umbigo, provocando risadinhas na mulher.

—Ei, princesa, espero que mamãe tenha sido uma boa garota e ter cuidado de você direitinho. —Ele disse e Hermione sorriu novamente.

—Eu cuidei, mas Jane estava com saudades. Ela fica me chutando direto desde o dia em que você partiu. —Hermione disse. Harry não pode evitar de sorrir, olhando para sua esposa.

Ele tinha sentindo tanta falta dela, de seu belo rosto, seu corpo, sua voz, sua barriga que ele podia jurar que estava maior do que antes. Ele se levantou novamente e começou a massagear seus seios, fazendo Hermione arquear as costas e seu estômago acabou empurrando-o levemente. Ele sorriu e soltou de seu seio, capturando seus lábios e a levando pela cintura para a banheira, a ajudando a entrar na banheira, para logo depois tirar sua calça.

—Apenas relaxe — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e Hermione sorriu, descansando suas costas contra o peito do marido e Harry começou a massagear seus ombros. Hermione respirou fundo esfregando sua barriga. Harry pegou o shampoo e sua varinha; lavando o cabelo de Hermione com água morna e começando a ensaboa-la. Hermione sorriu para ninguém em particular, a água estava tão quente e ela se sentia tão relaxada e calma. Apenas Harry podia faze-lá ficar tão pacífica após duas semanas de alterações de humor, choro e stress.

—Como foi seu dia? Você quer falar sobre isso?— Harry perguntou, começando a massagear a cabeça dela com xampu. Hermione sorriu para o seu interesse, ele estava em uma missão nas duas últimas semanas e ela tinha certeza que ele estava tão exausto quanto ela, se não mais, mas mesmo assim ele ainda queria saber como foi seu dia e se esforçava para agradá-la. Ele não era apenas seu marido, mas seu melhor amigo, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

—Eu te amo— ela sussurrou feliz e Harry beijou seu ombro ensaboado.

—Eu te amo mais — respondeu ele e molhou seu cabelo novamente para tirar o xampu.

—Como foi a missão? Você quer falar sobre os detalhes? —Hermione perguntou e sentiu Harry endurecendo um pouco atrás dela.

—Mais tarde — ele sussurrou e ela balançou a cabeça, sabendo que algo tinha dado errado.

O casal ficou no banho por mais alguns bons minutos, apenas relaxando, trocando algumas palavras de amor, ouvindo o ruído da chuva e acariciando a barriga de Hermione. Ambos estavam de volta em casa, com seus filhos a salvo e felizes por seu pai estar de volta. Harry levantou-se primeiro e pegou uma toalha, ajudando Hermione a fazer o mesmo e secando-a. No caminho para o quarto Hermione começou a beijar Harry e ele respondeu na hora, não podendo esperar mais.

Ambos foram aos tropeços para cama e Hermione deitou primeiro com Harry se movendo em cima dela com cuidado para não pressionar a barriga inchada e beijar seu pescoço. Ele abriu a toalha, expondo seu corpo e beijando seus seios.

—Eu realmente senti sua falta — disse Harry, beijando seu colo lentamente, fazendo Hermione gemer.

— Você está todo molhado.—Ela disse rindo, sentindo seu corpo contra a dela. Ele sorriu e estendeu uma mão para acariciar entre as pernas dela.

—Assim como você — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e abrindo ainda mais suas pernas, ele a beijou novamente e empurrou dentro dela. Eles não precisam de preliminares, apenas um do outro. Harry manteve a mão entre eles; acariciando-a com firmeza, mas com cuidado. Seu ritmo não estava desesperado, rápido ou agonizante, mas sim lento, carente, e amoroso. O único som no quarto deles sendo da chuva do lado de fora, os pequenos gemidos e suspiros e sua respiração pesada.

—Oh meu Deus ... Harry —Hermione gemeu arqueando as costas quando o orgasmo atingiu todo o seu corpo e Harry veio logo depois dela, gemendo alto. Ele manteve-se olhando para ela e ela olhando-o de volta. Ele olhou para seu rosto corado, os lábios vermelhos e molhados, e, em seguida, um pouco mais baixo, o peito e barriga, o peito subindo e descendo rápido. Ela olhou para o seu rosto suado, o cabelo bagunçado que ela sempre amou, seus olhos esmeralda, ainda mais escuro do que o habitual por causa do desejo e cobiça e, acima de tudo, o seu pequeno sorriso, o sorriso que ela sabia que significava uma coisa: ele estava feliz.

Ele rolou para fora dela, apoiando-se na cama e Hermione aproximou-se dele, descansando a cabeça em seu peito. Ficaram assim por muitos minutos, apenas juntos, saboreando sua vida amorosa e, claro, a sensação de intimidade que eles só tinham quando estavam juntos. Hermione riu e Harry olhou para ela.

—Ela está me chutando, eu acho que ela sabe e gosta quando você está perto de mim — disse Hermione e Harry sorriu e rolou novamente para poder descansar a cabeça em sua barriga.

—Ei menina—Harry sussurrou quando Jane chutou sua mãe novamente e Hermione olhou para ele sorrindo. Harry olhou para ela e depois de volta para sua barriga. —Sua mãe pode ser inteligente, não, ela é brilhante, realmente ótima e eu sou seu escravo. Mas você, minha pequena, minha boneca, vai ser a melhor. Lilly esta tão feliz por sua causa, assim como eu e sua mãe. E até o dia em que você chegar, eu vou garantir que sua mamãe fique satisfeita em mais de uma maneiras e...

—Basta, Sr. Potter, é hora de dormir —Hermione interrompeu sorrindo, e Harry bicou sua barriga novamente e capturou seus lábios. Eles começaram a se beijar certificando-se mais uma vez que eles estavam juntos de novo. Hermione quebrou o beijo e sorriu para ele.

—Eu senti tanto sua falta, Harry.— ela disse.

—Eu te amo tanto, Hermione— Harry disse sorrindo também, voltando para a posição de antes, com Hermione apoiada no seu peito.

Noites chuvosas, com certeza eram as preferidas de Hermione.

* * *

Heii gente, como vocês estão? mil desculpas pela demora, eu sei sou um desastre! Eu queria me desculpar especificamente nesse capítulo, sei que os outros capítulos apresentam alguns erros, mas acredito que nesse a situação deve ter sido pior. Terminei ele hoje correndo para não atrasar mais e não deu tempo de conferir, sorry :(

Enfim, fiquei muito animada com as reviews no último capítulo! Você são os melhores, muito obrigada mesmo pessoal, é realmente muito bom ter seu trabalho reconhecido

Kadu: kkkkkk adorei seu comentário! Acho que sua pergunta foi respondida: sim, vem outro Potter por aí, mas essa é a última (será mesmo? hahaha). Sim, eles são piores que coelhos; muito obrigada por ler a fanfic e espero que continue acompanhando, bjoos.

Alfafa: muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! Fico muito muito feliz em saber que está gostando da tradução e espero que continue acompanhando, bjoos :D

Carol Granger: A família Potter é realmente perfeita (tem um capítulo especialmente que é meu xodo, mostrando as presepadas de James e Sirius), quero Harry para mim! Onde arranjo? Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos querida :D

Thabata: Muito obrigada, querida! Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da história, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos flor!

Luana Evans: Hello, querida! Infelizmente temos que deixar HH para as fanfic mesmo (Triste realidade), ainda bem que aqui no fanfic o que não falta é história! Espero que continue acompanhando, bjoos.

Coveirosensei: kkkk adorei sua review! Agora, toda vez que eu traduzo o capítulo e tem uma parte picante penso: é melhor eu colocar senão ele vem me cobrar kkkkkk muito obrigada pelos elogios (não vou mais ser tão má) , é muito bom saber que está gostando da tradução (principalmente por já ter lido ela em inglês); espero que continue comentando, bjoos :D


	15. Nos bons e maus momentos

—Harry, eu não acho que... Oh meu Deus! — Hermione gritou e apertou a mão de Harry com mais força. Eles estavam no St. Mungo e depois de esperar três horas, Hermione finalmente estava em trabalho de parto do seu quarto filho.

—Sim, meu amor, você pode; esta indo muito bem — Harry incentivou, dando um beijo na testa suada dela, que empurrou novamente.

—Vamos lá, Hermione, apenas um pouco mais e a cabeça vai estar fora! — Exclamou Roman e Hermione empurrou com mais força, fazendo Harry quase chorar por causa do seu aperto de mão.

—Hermione, pare, pare de empurrar! — Roman disse alguns segundos depois.

Hermione parou e se apoiou nos cotovelos, olhando preocupada para Roman, que lançava um feitiço sobre a barriga dela. Ela esperou e, em seguida, pela varinha chamou três curadores para ajudá-la.

—OK, Hermione, sua pressão arterial está baixa. Empurre e eu prometo que tudo vai...

—Oh, meu querido Deus ... — Hermione exclamou com os olhos arregalados. Ela olhou para Harry por um momento com os olhos cheios de medo e preocupação, concordando com a cabeça.

Harry não fazia ideia do que aquilo queria dizer, e nem teve tempo de perguntar quando Hermione começou a empurrar novamente. Ele agarrou sua mão de novo e continuou a sussurrar incentivos no seu ouvido. Ele começou a notar os curandeiros em torno deles se preparando com garrafas de poções e pegando as varinhas nos bolsos. Isso não tinha acontecido nas última vez que Hermione deu à luz no hospital, Harry observou com uma dor em seu Coração. Ele tentou empurrar a preocupação da sua mente, Hermione precisava do apoio dele agora e ele teria que ser forte.

Um grito agudo foi ouvido e Hermione deixou-se cair de volta nos travesseiros, exausta. Harry cortou o cordão umbilical com um feitiço da sua varinha e pegou seu mais novo bebê. Era uma menina, uma linda menina com cabelo preto e enormes olhos esmeralda. Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir com a imagem da filha, mas algo estava muito errado.

Hermione devia estar sorrindo para ele e sua menina, orgulhosa do que tinha acabado de fazer e e não inconsciente e pálida, com curandeiros, comandados por Roman, em cima dela, lançando feitiços por todo o seu corpo. Ao ver a cena, Harry sentiu como se estivessem lançando facas diretamente no seu coração.

Um curandeiro se afastou e gentilmente pegou o bebê que estava chorando dos seus braços, enquanto outro ignorava seus protestos e o guiava para fora do local.

—O que está de errado? Diga-me, o que há de errado com Hermione!? —

—Mrs. Stevens irá vir informá-lo melhor mais tarde. Por favor, ,eu preciso que o senhor se acalme e aguarde, vai ser rápido, eu prometo.—O curandeiro informou-o e arrastou Harry para fora. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de gritar com o curador, a porta do quarto já estava fechada, então sem mais opção e com suas vestes de hospital ainda com o sangue de Hermione e de sua recém-nascida ele seguiu para a sala de espera, onde todo mundo se aproximou dele sorrindo, mas quando viram a mágoa, confusão e raiva nos olhos dele o clima mudou drasticamente. Amele foi a primeira a aproximar-se dele e agarrou seus ombros.

—O que aconteceu? Como Hermione está? — Ela perguntou, pronta para começar a chorar. Todos olharam para ele e Alexander abraçou sua esposa.

—Eu...Eu não sei, quando eu fui lhe dar o bebê... Hermione estava inconsciente e tinha curandeiros por todo lado, lançando feitiços ... —Harry murmurou e Amele deixar escapar um soluço alto. Harry não podia acreditar, ele deveria estar com sua esposa e filhos agora, admirando a nova integrante da família e não na sala de espera com sua esposa doente no quarto.

Ron se aproximou dele com Sirius, dormindo em seus braços, James e Lilly, que estavam no corredor comprando dois balões cor de rosa para sua irmãzinha quando Harry tinha chegado com as notícias. Harry tentou não chorar e usar um sorriso corajoso.

Lilly e James se jogaram nos Braços do pai, que os abraçou de volta com a força.

—Onde está a mamãe? Como está o Bebê? — James perguntou e Harry engoliu em seco, não conseguindo mentir para seu dois anjinhos, e antes que ele tivesse que fazer isso, Molly se aproximou deles, sorrindo para as crianças.

—Mamãe está descansando, queridos. Vamos vê-la mais tarde certo, Harry? —Ela perguntou e Harry tentou sorrir, assentindo.

—Então, porque vovó está chorando? Mami está bem, papai? —O menino perguntou, vendo o estado de Amele , e Harry sentiu seu coração se partindo. Ele não conseguia responder. Ele não queria mentir para seu filho, mas ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer a James. Ele não sabia se Hermione estava bem. Ele não sabia de nada e esses malditos curandeiros não tinha explicado nada para ele.

—Jamie, mamãe está bem,ela apenas está muito cansada e precisa de um tempo para se recuperar — Ron disse, tomando o controle da situação e James assentiu. Andromeda levantou-se e acenou para Molly.

—Jamie, Lilly, eu posso levá-los para casa e amanhã podemos ver sua mãe e sua irmã mais nova. —Andromeda disse e os pequenos Potters começaram a reclamar.

—James, Lillian, escutem a sua avó. — Harry disse com firmeza e os pequeninos pararam de reclamar. Ele não era o tipo de pai que costumava ser grosso, então quando ele era, seus filhos sabiam que deveriam imediatamente ouvir. —Sirius vai com vocês e amanhã vocês vão vir poder ver sua mãe, entendido? Agora venham aqui e me dê um abraço —Harry terminou e as crianças correram para abraçar o pai. Andromeda pegou o pequeno Sirius dos braços de Ron e Harry murmurou um" obrigado " para ela, fazendo-a sorrir e guiar as crianças pelo corredor.

Quando as crianças estavam fora do campo de visão de Harry, ele deixou-se cair no chão apoiando-se na parede atrás dele. Ele não queria falar com ninguém, nem ver ninguém. Ele só queria saber se Hermione estava bem. E o que merda significava pressão arterial baixa afetaria uma gravidez?

Ron se aproximou dele e Harry escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

—Companheiro, eu tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem, acalme-se.—Ron murmurou e colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry.

—Se está tudo bem, o que diabos estou fazendo aqui?! Estou coberto de sangue de Hermione e ela está sozinha e doente! —Harry gritou e todos baixaram a cabeça e desviaram o olhar, sem saber o que dizer. Ron apertou seu ombro e saiu, sabendo que era melhor deixá-lo sozinho, por enquanto.

Na semana passada, a Residência Potter tinha sido tão feliz. Lily, estava pedindo por uma irmãzinha desde Sirius nasceu, e tinha ficado tão feliz quando ela descobriu que sua mãe estava lhe dando uma irmãzinha.

Sirius e James, depois de implorar e suplicar, estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto; Harry tinha feito algumas magias de modo que o quarto ficasse maior. Então, o mais novo bebê tinha seu próprio quarto, esperando por ela. Hermione tinha decidido pela maioria dos móveis e outras coisas, ela estava realmente emocionada em ter outra menina e agora ...

A porta se abriu e Harry levantou-se em um segundo. Roman estava na porta, com um aspecto cansado e Harry postou-se na frente dela rapidamente.

—Diga-me o que há de errado com a minha esposa. — Harry perguntou, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

—Ok, Harry, Hermione é uma nascida trouxa. E, às vezes, isso significa que seu corpo pode reagir de maneira diferente do que uma bruxa com pais mágicos. O poder mágico de sua filha estava deixando o corpo de Hermione fraco, mas ele conseguiu se adaptar por causa dos hormônios liberados na gravidez. Mas quando o bebê nasceu, os níveis mágicos de Hermione mudaram muito rapidamente e seu corpo não teve tempo para se ajustar, deixando-a fraca de novo, extremamente fraca. Isso não aconteceu nas gestações anteriores, porque ela era pouco mais jovem e uma bruxa extremamente forte, mas não temos como saber... —Romam Disse Roman e Todo Mundo concordou.

—E ela pode morrer? —Harry perguntou a interrompendo e com medo da resposta. Roman abaixou a cabeça, fazendo ele a agarrar pelos ombros, rudemente. —Roman, fale a verdade. A vida dela corre perigo — Ele gritou desesperado.

—Ela está em coma, Harry ... se seu corpo não se ajustar aos velhos níveis de potencia mágica nas próximas horas, ela pode ficar em coma pelo resto da vida ou seu corpo pode simplesmente parar de tentar e ela vai ... — Roman disse, não conseguindo continuar.

Harry soltou os ombros de Romam e recuou. Ninguém conseguia falar nada e apenas os soluços de Amele era ouvido.

Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo, não podia estar acontecendo com ele. Depois de tudo o que eles passaram para ficar juntos e aquela merda acontecia. Ela tinha sobrevivido a uma guerra, lutado, era uma bruxa poderosa e até algumas horas atrás perfeitamente saudável e... O que ele diria para seus filhos mais velhos?

Nao. Não, não, NÃO! Ele se aproximou novamente quando Ron estava perguntando sobre quais feitiços e poções eles poderiam usar.

— Nós já usamos todas as poções e feitiços que pudíamos, mas muita magia pode afetar negativamente seu corpo em um momento como este.— Romam disse.

—Eu posso ficar com ela? — Harry perguntou, sua voz não passando de um sussurro.

—Claro que pode, as pessoas podem ouvir tudo em seus comas e se ela sentir que você estar por perto, isso pode ajudar. — Roman respondeu.

—Diga a ela que todos nós a amamos, Harry — Ron disse e Harry acenou com a cabeça, agradecendo o apoio, para logo depois entrar com Roman no quarto de Hermione.

Harry olhou em volta, não acreditando no que estava vendo. Tudo estava em silêncio agora e Hermione estava deitada na cama, parecendo que estava dormindo e sua pele estava extremamente pálida. Roman balançou a cabeça e Harry se aproximou da sua esposa, sentindo falta do berço que geralmente ficava ao lado da cama da mãe.

—Ela precisava comer, então a levamos para outro quarto. Quando ela estivera pronta vamos trazê-la para você. —Romam disse quando percebeu o olhar inquisidor de Harry, que concordou com a cabeça —Eu prometo Harry, que fizemos tudo o que pudíamos; se ela acordar hoje à noite, seu corpo e poderes vão voltar a funcionar normalmente. Não podemos fazer mais nada, eu realmente sinto muito.

—Obrigado — ele respondeu cansado e Roman se despediu dele saindo da sala, querendo o dar mais privacidade.

Harry pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama da esposa, pegando sua mão e não conseguindo evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas ao perceber que ela continuava com seu anel de casamento e o que Lilly tinha escolhido como presente de dia das mães.

Droga! Por que aquilo tinha que estar acontecendo? Ele não queria ficar sozinho de novo, não queria ir sair do hospital sem ela, não queria fazer nada sem ela.

—Ei, linda, eu estou bem aqui —Harry começou, olhando para seu rosto que continuava impassível. —Você deu à luz há um bebê maravilhoso, Hermione. Ela é tão linda, mesmo que não se pareça com você, ela tem os meus olhos e cabelos, mas seu lindo rosto é exatamente como o seu —Harry continuou e beijou sua mão, que para o desespero de Harry, estava um pouco fria.

—Hermione, E-eu ... você não pode me deixar — Harry continuou a falar —Por favor, eu só quero que você acorde. Eu preciso de você, meu amor, para poder te fazer feliz, do mesmo jeito que você me faz, junto com os nossos filhos. James e Lilly não fazem ideia do que está acontecendo e eu não sabia o que dizer a eles, mas não se preocupe, eles estão ótimos, com Andromeda.E todos mandaram melhoras. —Harry disse, acariciando seu rosto.

—Você foi uma das únicas que sempre esteve comigo e eu nunca tinha entendido o porque, Eu nunca consegui acreditar que você podia me amar e que esse amor podia ser tão forte. —Harry disse, lembrando-se de todas as suas aventuras juntos quando eles eram apenas amigos e culpa encheu seu coração. —Você já me salvou tantas vezes, e agora, quando você mais precisa de ajuda, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi gritar com curandeiros.

—Por favor, amor, lute mais uma vez, por favor, por favor. Fique Comigo. Nossos filhos precisam de você, nossos amigos, seus pais. Eu preciso de você. Você faz parte de mim. Eu não vou conseguir sem você, amor.

"Você é a única à me manter em pé. Você me conhece como ninguém e mesmo assim me ama. Sabe, eu pensei que no dia em que nos tornamos um pela primeira vez, anos atrás, tinha sido o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas não. Você me deu mais, não apenas alguns dias, mas meses, anos de felicidades. Você me deu nossos filhos e teve coragem de se casar com um cara como eu. — Harry disse e parou quando Roman entrou na sala com sua pequena recém-nascida nas mãos. Ela colocou o bebê dentro do berço ao lado da cama e deu uma tapinha reconfortante nos ombros de Harry e saiu para deixá-lo mais confortável.

Harry deixou a mão de Hermione e pegou com cuidado sua menina. Ele se sentou na cama de Hermione e manteve o bebê perto da sua mãe. O bebê bocejou e olhou ao redor com seus grandes olhos cor de esmeralda, fazendo Harry sorrir entre as lágrimas.

—Vocês duas são tão lindas, Hermione. Ela tem o seu nariz, e vamos esperar que ela tenha seu cérebro também.

Ele ficou com sua filha por algum tempo e quando o bebê dormiu ele colocou-a de volta no berço e voltou a posição de antes, segurando a mão de Hermione e olhando para ela por um tempo, incapaz de impedir que o sentimento de cansaço, preocupação, medo e agonia caíssem em cima dele. E, contra a sua vontade, seus olhos acabaram se fechando também e o sono o abateu ali mesmo.

Ele abriu olhos, meio desorientando, sem saber quanto tempo havia se passado. O bebê continuava dormindo ao seu lado. Algo o tinha lhe acordado, ele tinha certeza disso. Tinha sido Hermione, que estava apertando sua mão, fracamente, mas estava. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz ao apenas vê-la se mexendo.

—Eu estou aqui amor, estou bem aqui. Todo mundo está aqui para você.— Harry disse e Hermione se manteve se agitando durante algum tempo.

Ela então parou e Harry congelou. Ele olhou para ela chocado, seu coração batendo forte. Ele se levantou e gritou por Roman, fazendo o bebê começar a chorar, assustada. Quando Harry se voltou para Hermione, ele viu seus olhos abertos e parecendo cansada.

—Hey — Ela sussurrou.

Ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada depois disso, porque ele já estava a beijando apaixonadamente, sem pensar em como a filha deles estava chorando no berço ao lado ou na falta de oxigênio. Suas mãos estava segurando seu rosto firmemente e ela, mesmo estando um pouco assustada, respondeu de bom grado ao beijo. O casal estava tão entretido que nem percebeu quando Roman entrou no quarto correndo por causa do grito de Harry e pegou o bebê, levando-a para um canto do quarto da mãe.

Harry deixou de boca de Hermione e sorriu para ela.

—Bem-vindo de volta — ele sussurrou para ela.

—Obrigado — murmurou Hermione, com uma voz fraca, mas feliz.

—Eu te odeio — ele murmurou. —Você me deu o maior susto da minha vida!— Harry disse e bicou seus lábios novamente, incapaz de soltá-la, com medo que aquilo fosse só um sonho.

—Sinto muito — Ela disse acariciando seu rosto e ele virou o rosto, beijando a palma da sua mão. —Onde ela está?

—Bem aqui— Roman disse se aproximando deles, entregando o bebê para Harry, que se aproximou para que Hermione pudesse olhasse a filha.

—Você estava certo — Hermione disse e ele olhou para ela sem saber do que a esposa estava falando —Ela tem seus olhos e cabelos. — Ela acrescentou e Harry sorriu.

—Você lembra...?

—Não de tudo, mas sim, eu lembro de algumas coisas — Hermione disse rindo da cara do marido.

Harry se inclinou e beijou-a novamente, sentindo-se verdadeiramente feliz e Hermione respondeu mais firmemente desta vez. Roman saiu da sala, deixando-os sozinhos e Harry entregou o bebê para Hermione, que pegou a pequenina nos braços com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Eu acho que quatro crianças são o suficiente. — Harry disse e Hermione olhou para ele espantada.

—Pode esquecer, eu quero mais filhas. —Hermione disse sorrindo e Harry beijou seus lábios novamente.

—Qualquer coisa que você quiser, amor. — Ele disse, admirando sua pequena também. — E você pode decidir sobre o nome dela. — Harry Disse.

—Jane Rose Potter, o que você acha? — Hermione disse e Harry concordou com a cabeça, afinal os nomes das avós de Hermione eram bons para sua menina.

—Que seja Jane Rose, então. — Harry disse, fazendo Hermione sorrir. O bebê bocejou de novo e olhou para sua mãe, sua mãozinha no ar, tentando pegar algo que só ela sabia o que era. Harry beijou a mão minúscula e sorriu aliviado.

Outro dia difícil em sua vida tinha acabado. A paz tinha voltado para a sua vida, a paz que só Hermione poderia dar à ele.

No final, eles sempre estariam juntos, nos bons e maus momentos.

* * *

Na: Heii gente, ainda tem alguém aí, sorry pela demora! pequeno sustinho com esse capítulo, hein? Mas no final tudo deu certo

Carol Granger: Heii flor, sim, a família Potter só aumenta! Mas agora, foi a última (Será mesmo?hahaha) bebê. já imaginou que fofura deve ter sido a menina? Muito obrigada por ler, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do capítulo e não deixe de mostrar sua opinião,ok? Bjoos :D

CoveiroSensei: kkkkkkkk claro claro; muito muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário maravilhoso! É muito bom saber que tem gente curtindo a fanfic tanto quanto eu curti e que, apesar da demora da tradutora (sou um caso sério, eu sei), acompanha a fanfic. Espero sinceramente que continue gostando e, claro, comentando, bjoos :D

Luana Evans: HH são piores que coelhos kkkkkk A familia Potter só aumenta cada vez mais! Fico muito feliz em saber que estás gostando da fanfic e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos :)


	16. Ele tinha uma vida boa, afinal

Com um pop, Harry Potter aparatou no corredor do segundo andar da sua casa, olhando em volta e o silêncio reinava no local. Era para ele ter voltado apenas na manhã seguinte, mas sua missão terminou mais cedo do que o esperado e, depois de dois dias longe, ele mal podia esperar para voltar para casa.

Harry entrou o mais abriu a porta do quarto que ele dividia com Hermione e entrou silenciosamente no interior, mesmo depois de quase 15 anos sendo seu melhor amigo e oito dormindo ao seu lado, ele ainda não tinha o suficiente dela.

Hermione estava dormindo pacificamente em seu lado da cama, com um braço debaixo do travesseiro, apoiando a cabeça e o outro estava apoiado na borda do berço de Jane, que tinha voltado com a mãe há apenas uma semana do hospital.

Enquanto que Lilly era a cópia perfeita de Hermione e Sirius era uma mistura de ambos, com seu cabelo preto e olhos castanhos, Jane, assim como James, era a cópia perfeita de Harry, com seu cabelo preto desarrumado e olhinhos verdes, escondido pelas suas pequenas pálpebras.

Ele se aproximou da cama que dividia com Hermione e deu um selinho em seus lábios. Ela sorriu em seu sono, sentindo-o e moveu o braço para abraçá-lo. Harry sorriu e beijou sua bochecha, não querendo acordá-la, uma vez que Jane ainda era muito dependente dela e as três crianças eram sempre muito hiperativas.

Quando ele se levantou, indo ao banheiro, ouviu um barulho estranho no andar de baixo, fazendo-o rapidamente sair do quarto, segurando a varinha. Ao entrar no quarto de Lilly ele quase teve um infarto com a cena; Lilly não estava em sua cama e o seu cobertor estava espalhado por todos lados. Ele tentou se acalmar e correu o mais silenciosamente que pode para o próximo quarto; e James e Sirius também não estavam em suas camas. Harry sentiu o pânico atravessar seu corpo ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com os filhos.

Outro barulho no andar de baixo fez Harry agarrar sua varinha mais apertado e descer silenciosamente as escadas, já que ele não sabia o que ia enfrentar; algum comensal da morte ou outro mago malvado que estava buscando vingança dele através de seus filhos? E por que as proteções mágicas da casa não funcionaram como deveriam? Sua formação como auror e imaginação estavam correndo livremente. Tudo era possível.

Outro som levou Harry para a cozinha. Ele se aproximou silenciosamente e entrou na pequena sala de jantar pronto para amaldiçoar o intruso, mas o que ele viu o fez abaixar a varinha.

James, agora com seus seis anos, estava espalhando os vários doces, que ele tinha comprado com Ron há alguns dias na Dedos de Mel, na mesa de jantar e a varinha de Hermione estava ao seu lado e não na mesa de cabeceira no andar de cima como deveria. Lilly já estava sentada em uma das cadeira, tentando abrir seu pirulito favorito enquanto Sirius; estava ocupado tentando abrir seu sapo de chocolate, e quando ele finalmente tinha conseguido, o sapo começou a pular sobre a mesa, fazendo Sirius começar a bater as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa tentando pegar o doce e Lilly começou a rir do irmão caçula.

—Ssshhh, Lilly, se Mum nos pega ... —James disse, entrando em pânico e pegando as mãos de Sirius tentando fazer ele parar com o barulho.

Harry ainda estava nervoso, mas ele não conseguia tirar o enorme sorriso do rosto. Os três definitivamente eram seus filhos com Hermione, quebrando as regras e esgueirando-se no meio da noite. Definitivamente o mapa do Maroto estaria em boas mãos, em poucos anos.

Mas, por enquanto, ele tinha que fingir ser o pai severo e as crianças estavam muito ocupadas com os doces para notá-lo até que ele se aproximou e pigarreou alto.

Os três pequenos Potters levaram um susto e James logo começou a guardar os doces de volta em seu caldeirão de chocolate, Lilly escondeu seu pirulito no bolso dos pijamas e Sirius parou de tentar pegar o sapo de chocolate e escondeu as mãos debaixo da mesa olhando para seu pai com seu famoso olhar de "cachorro abandonado", como Hermione chamava.

—Ele fez isso!

—Ela fez isso!— James e Lilly disse ao mesmo tempo, apontando um para o outro, fazendo Sirius rir e apontar tanto para sua irmã mais velha quanto para o irmão.

Harry tentou muito não rir com a cena.

—Bem, como Auror, tenho autoridade para usar o Veritaserum e descobrir tudo o que vocês aprontaram durante toda a semana— Lilly e James ficaram olhando de um para o outro com os olhos arregalados, sem saber o que dizer.

Normalmente, os "clones" de Harry e Hermione eram muito próximos e sempre se apoiavam. Mas quando eles eram pegos fazendo alguma travessura; cada um tentava salvar a própria pele.

Sirius recomeçou a tentar recuperar o sapo e Harry se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado de James olhando para eles.

—Então ...? —Ele perguntou, esperando pela resposta.

James suspirou e acenou para Lilly.

—Pai, é minh'a cul'a, mamã nos deu doces e a gen'e viu on'de estava o re't, mas est'va muito alto, ent'ao eu peguei a varinha dela e esper'mos ela dor'ir. —James disse; seus dois dentes da frente que estava faltando visível enquanto ele falava. Lilly levantou-se e aproximou-se de seu pai, que abriu os braços e ela se sentou em seu colo.

—Não papai, a varinha de mum era meu id'a —Lilly disse e Harry sorriu para os dois.

—Bem, quando você come muitos doces, acaba tendo dor de estômago, seus dentes ficam preto e feio como vovó Amele e Alex fala e eu não quero que vocês peguem a varinha da mãe de vocês ou a minha nunca mais. A magia pode ser muito perigoso se você não sabe usá-la corretamente. Entendido? — Harry perguntou com a voz firme, mas sem ser muito severo. Seus pequeninos balançaram a cabeça e sorriram, ao perceber que não teriam muitos problemas.

—Quantos vocês já comeram?— Ele perguntou.

—Não muitos, você nos peg'u c'do. —James disse.

—Bem, nós podemos comer um par de sapos de chocolate antes de dormir, para que possamos ter bons sonhos e... eu não vou dizer uma palavra a mãe de vocês, se eu ganhar alguns doces, combinado? — Harry perguntou; sentindo seu próprio estômago reclamando por algumas guloseimas.

Seus dois filhos mais velhos sorriram e começaram a empurrar para perto dele todos os doces. Ele riu e desembrulhou-o alguns e Sirius finalmente conseguiu recuperar o sapo e começou a comê-lo avidamente; Lilly tomou seu pirulito do bolso e começou a lambê-lo novamente e James pegou uma pena de doces.

Harry sabia que estava estragando eles, mas ele não pôde resistir, seus rostinhos com os pequenos olhinhos esmeralda e castanhos derretiam seu coração e eles ficaram ali, apenas conversando um pouco e comendo seus doces.

Harry poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre, vendo seus pequenos comerem, rindo enquanto ele fazia cócegas neles de vez em quando sobre a mesa, ate que alguém limpou a garganta, fazendo ele e as crianças pularem de susto em suas cadeiras. Todos eles olharam para trás e viu Hermione, em pé com as mãos na cintura e seu rosto era uma máscara de preocupação.

—Jane acordou e eu me levantei—Hermione começou e todos se entreolharam culpados — Quando eu terminei de amamentá-la e fui colocá-la de volta para dormir, percebi que a minha varinha não estava no lugar, James Evans e Lillian Jane Potter!— ela continuou e James e Lily baixaram a cabeça —Imagine a minha preocupação ao procurar vocês e encontrar suas camas vazias. E, agora — Hermione disse apontando para eles. — Eu não apenas encontro vocês com Sirius — o menino riu ao ouvir seu nome — comendo todos os doces da casa, mas também seu pai que, supostamente deveria estar em missão, participando de toda a brincadeira. Harry James Potter, explique-se. —Ela terminou olhando para seu marido. Harry imitou o olhar de cachorro abandonado da família mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sirius pegou uma pena de doces e apontou-a para a mãe.

—Mamãe, do'e — Sirius disse e Hermione pegou o filho caçula nos braços e para a surpresa de todas, deu uma mordida na pena. Sirius beijou seu rosto com os lábios cheios de chocolate, melando o rosto de Hermione, mas ela não se importava.

— Da próxima vez que fizerem algo assim de novo, estarão proibidos de ver tio Ron e Tia Gina jogando por três meses, ouviram? — Hermione disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Harry com Sirius ainda no seu colo, olhando para seus filhos. —Todos vocês!— Hermione acrescentou dirigindo-se para Harry. Lilly e James assentiram com a cabeça e olharam um para o outro sorrindo e Harry sorriu para a esposa, tentando se desculpar. —Então, o que devemos comer primeiro? —ela perguntou e James, Lilly e Harry começaram a oferecer doces a ela. Ela sorriu e pegou alguns, dando mais um para Sirius. Harry podia ser o herói e salvador do mundo bruxo, mas todos sabiam que Hermione era a chefa da casa e ele estava feliz com isso.

Ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela melando-a ainda mais de chocolate. Hermione riu e moveu a cabeça, dando um beijo doce nos seus lábios, fazendo Lilly e Sirius riram da cena e James franzir a testa e dar um pequeno sorriso, afinal mesmo não gostando de ver seus pais se beijando, eles eram felizes e ele tinha um grande carinho pela família.

Harry e Hermione terminou o beijo, quando um grito agudo foi ouvido lá de cima, Hermione já ia entregar Sirius para Harry, mas ele balançou a cabeça e se levantou. Tanto ele quanto Hermione passaram os últimos dias sem ter uma noite de sono decente, mas ela ainda tinha que cuidar sozinha de uma recém nascida e mais três filhos.

Harry voltou para cozinha um par de minutos depois com uma Jane mais calma nos braços e Sirius deixou os braços da mãe, para que Harry pudesse entregar sua irmã para ela. Harry abriu outra pena e Hermione passou seu polegar sobre o doce para, logo em seguida, passar nos lábios de Jane, o bebê lambeu os lábios e olhou satisfeita para a mãe. Harry sorriu para a sua mais nova menina e, em seguida, para sua família.

Ele tinha uma boa vida, afinal.

* * *

(N/A) Heii gente, tudo bom com vocês? Apesar de amar, todos os capítulos da fanfic (lembrando que eu apenas traduzo ela) tenho que confessar que esse capítulo é o meu xodó, amo tanto ele, só não perde para um que vai vim logo logo... Enfim, espero que tenha conseguido traduzir ele direitinho (errinhos acabam passando despercebido, sorry!) e que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.

Muito obrigada a todos que leem e comentam na fanfic (principalmente, a Kady e CoveiroSensei - muito muito obrigada por sempre comentar elogiando a fanfic. Não deu tempo de comentar as reviews, dei prioridade a postar logo o capítulo, mas no próximo prometo que respondo todas! Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal, vocês não tem noção do quanto é bom ler as reviews de vocês).

Já que chegou até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma review, hein? Bjoos :D


	17. Me responda, agora parte 1

Harry e Hermione estavam sentados na sala de estar, enquanto James, em êxtase, ficava correndo ao redor deles, trazendo mais e mais brinquedos para a sala, esperando a chegada do seu melhor amigo, Teddy Lupin, que chegaria a qualquer momento com a avó, Andrômeda.

Lilly e Sirius estavam na sala de estar também comendo doces e assistindo seu irmão mais velho corre, até que Sirius se levantou e se aproximou dos pais e Harry pegou seu filho pequeno, o apoiando nas suas coxas e brincando com ele, enquanto Hermione observava a pequena Jane de dois meses dormindo nos braços dela.

Harry continuou brincando com Sirius e Lilly também se levantou e se aproximou de seus pais, sentando-se entre eles e olhou para Jane.

—Ela é linda, mami — Lilly disse sorrindo e Hermione beijou a cabeça de sua filha mais velha.

—Ela é linda porque ela se parece com você. —Hermione disse.

Lilly olhou para ela intrigado.

—Ela não pa'ece co'igo — Lilly apontou e Hermione sorriu novamente para sua filhinha. Era verdade: Enquanto Jane tinha o cabelo e os olhos de Harry, Lilly era morena como Hermione.

—Isso é pode até ser verdade bebê, mas ela é linda do mesmo jeito que você é. —Hermione disse Lilly e sorriu com orgulho.

—Você não acha que todos esses brinquedos são suficientes, James? — Harry perguntou ao seu filho mais velho. —Mamãe não vai deixar você jogar com a bola aqui dentro — acrescentou ao ver o menino trazendo uma bola debaixo do braço e Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

—Mas você deixou Sirius jogar. — O menino reclamou.

—Sirius não consegue destruir as coisas com a bola como você e Teddy. —Hermione respondeu e seu filho fez uma careta. — Mas, enquanto você joga lá fora, eu poderia preparar um sorvete de chocolate ... —Hermione adicionou e o rosto de seu filho se iluminou.

—E biscoitos? — James perguntou, esperançoso. Hermione balançou a cabeça e tanto ele como Lilly gritou feliz.

—Então, eu estou estragando eles hein? —Harry perguntou se debruçando acima de Lilly e beijando a bochecha de Hermione. Ela sorriu e beijou os lábios dele.

—Eles se comportaram durante a semana então eles merecem— ela retrucou.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, um forte estalo foi ouvido e Teddy Lupin e Tonks Andromeda estavam de pé na frente do sofá com os Potters. Teddy deixou sua avó e correu para abraçar Harry Hermione, e logo correu para o jardim com James. Andromeda sorriu para o casal, que se levantou e abraçou-a também.

—Eu não aqui, para os trouxas não nos verem. — Ela disse que ao se sentar e Hermione deixou Jane em seu berço ao lado do sofá e foi buscar chá.

—Não tem problema, Andromeda, é por isso que as barreiras estão abertas para você e Teddy. —Harry disse sorrindo e Andrômeda assentiu, voltando sua atenção para os dois rapazes e Lilly e Sirius.

—Andromeda — Harry começou e a mulher mais velha olhou para ele e Hermione entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de chá nas mãos. Harry levantou-se e ajudou-a e quando Harry serviu o chá para os três, ele sentou-se e olhou para Andromeda novamente.

—Os padrinhos de James são Ron e Luna, como você sabe. —Harry começou, Andromeda assentiu. —E os padrinhos de Lilly são nossos amigos do trabalho, Roman e André. — Harry continuou, Andromeda concordou novamente sorrindo. — Os de Sirius são Bill e Fleur, e seria uma honra se você aceitasse ser a madrinha de Jane. —Harry terminou.

—Eu adoraria — Andromeda disse emocionada e Harry e Hermione agradeceram.

Hermione entregou o bebê para Andromeda, que começou a embala-la levemente.

—Ei você, menina bonita —Andromeda disse olhando para a mais pequena Potter.

—Mamãe, papai, nós podemos ir jogar no quintal? —James perguntou para os adultos.

—Claro querido, mas não perca sua bola de novo, por favor, você já a perdeu treze vezes. —Hermione disse e os meninos assentiram correndo da sala.

Os adultos começaram a falar sobre coisas aleatórias, mas Hermione percebeu que Lilly e Sirius não seguiram os meninos mais velhos.

—Lilly, por que você não vai brincar lá fora com o seu irmão? —Hermione perguntou, Harry e Andromeda olhando para a menina também. Lilly olhou triste para sua mãe.

—James disse que eles vão jogar e falar sob'e coisas para os meninos da idade dele. Si'ius e eu não somos tão velho, ele disse. —Lilly disse, reprimindo um soluço. Sirius não parecia se incomodar, ainda brincando com brinquedos de James. Hermione se levantou e pegou Lilly em seus braços.

—Papai e eu vou ter uma conversa com seu irmão, bruxinha. E que tal você ficar com a gente e ter uma verdadeira conversa com adultos, enquanto James brinca com sua bola lá fora? O que você acha? —Hermione perguntou para a filha, fazendo um pouco de cócegas nela. A criança de quatro anos sorriu e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de sua mãe. Andromeda sorriu para Hermione como ela se sentou ao lado de Harry novamente com Lilly em seus braços.

—Você é uma boa mãe, Hermione — disse a mulher mais velha, ainda balançando Jane, fazendo Hermione corar.

Harry abraçou-a bem e fez um pouco de cócegas.

—Você realmente é uma ótima mãe, Mione. —Harry disse e beijou a bochecha de Hermione. Ela sorriu e beijou-o em resposta.

—Obrigada — ela disse enquanto Sirius se levantou e ia para o colo do pai de novo e os três adultos continuaram falando sobre as coisas do ministério.

Depois de mais uma hora de brincadeiras e diversão e te terem comido o sorvete e biscoitos prometido por Hermione, Andromeda e Teddy voltaram para casa e o casal começou a limpar a sala de estar com ajuda da magia, enquanto Lilly e Sirius estavam assistindo TV.

—Mãe, pai, eu quero fazer uma perguntar.— James disse se aproximando dos pais, fazendo Harry e Hermione se olharem preocupados ao perceber a cara séria do filho.

—Qual é o problema, companheiro? —Harry perguntou e James levou ambos pela mão para longe dos irmão, se sentando em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e seus pais fizeram o mesmo.

Harry fez três copos de gelado de chocolate por sua varinha e deu um para o seu filho e outra para Hermione. Ambos os adultos levou levantaram seus copos de suas bocas.

—O que é sexo? — James perguntou, não tocando no seu copo, fazendo Harry e Hermione se engasgar com suas bebidas e James olhou para eles mais preocupado. Depois de alguns bons momentos para se recuperarem, ambos viraram para seu filho com os rostos bastantes vermelhos...

—Como você sabe sobre sexo, James? —Hermione perguntou.

—Teddy me perguntou se eu sabia como Jane, Sirius e Lilly foi parar em sua barriga. Eu disse que sabia, mas não ia dizer a ele, aí ele perguntou se eu sabia o que era sexo. Eu disse que não e ele disse que sabe, mas que não ia me dizer e eu quero saber o que é! — James disse em um fôlego. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

A questão era que nenhum deles tinha certeza se deveriam explicar algo assim para o seu filho pequeno, o menino que até "ontem" estava apoiando-se em móveis e paredes para poder ficar de pé.

—É algo ruim? — James perguntou.

—Não, não, Jamie, não é algo ruim. —Harry disse, sentindo seu rosto ficar mais quente e Hermione tomou o controle.

—Olha, James — Hermione começou —Quando duas pessoas se amam muito, elas fazem... sexo, e às vezes isso acaba trazendo os bebês para a família.— Hermione disse e James olhou para ela.

—É doloroso? — perguntou o rapaz.

—Não, James, não é, é uma coisa boa. —Harry disse.

—Posso fazer isso?

—Não! — Harry e Hermione retrucou. James olhou para eles preocupado.

—Ainda ... —Hermione acrescentou. Ela respirou fundo. —Olhe, querido...— Ela disse e olhou para Harry buscando ajuda.

—Quando duas pessoas são casadas, apaixonadas e felizes, às vezes as palavras não são suficientes para mostrar o quanto elas se amam, então elas fazem sexo tentando demonstrar isso. — Harry disse e James parecia um pouco confuso, mas, em seguida, ele assentiu.

—Vocês dois devem ter relações sexuais com muita frequência, então.— James disse simplesmente e seus pais corou ainda mais.

—Por que você acha isso?— Harry não conseguiu exitar a pergunta.

—Bem, eu tenho três irmãos ... —James disse naturalmente. —Quantas vezes vocês fazem sexo?

Ele perguntou e Hermione escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Ela mal tinha esse tipo de conversa com Roman, Luna ou Ginny e agora, lá estava ela falando sobre isso com seu filho de seis anos idade.

—Algumas vezes por semana. —Harry respondeu honestamente.

—Por que você não apenas fala ainda mais um ao outro, e você não terá que fazer sexo?' perguntou o menino e Hermione deixou as mãos caiu sobre a mesa.

—Olha, baby — disse Hermione. —As palavras não são o suficiente, fazer sexo e fazer amor é a mesma coisa — disse ela antes de James conseguir perguntar. — A coisa é, se um casal quer ter filhos ou quer apenas mostrar o seu amor um para o outro, eles vão fazer amor ou sexo e as crianças acabam indo parar na barriga da mamãe. —Hermione disse e James assentiu.

—Mais uma, pergunta.—James disse e Hermione e Harry assentiram com a cabeça. — Da próxima vez, que vocês forem fazer amor ou sexo eu posso assistir, então eu vou saber o que acontece? —James perguntou, seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhando iguais ao de Hermione quando ela estava prestes aprender algo novo.

—Não! — Harry e Hermione exclamaram juntos, fazendo James se assustar.

—Por quê? Eu prometo que não vou incomodar.—James disse.

—Olha James, não é questão de incomodar. Fazer amor é algo muito pessoal. Quando você for mais velho e querer fazer amor com uma menina, acredite em mim; você vai querer ficar sozinho com ela. —Harry disse e James assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

Uma familiar abertura de programa na televisão começou a tocar e James se levantou rapidamente.

—Obrigado por responder minha pergunta, papai, mamãe — James disse e abraçou seus pais.

—Sem problemas, companheiro.— Harry disse aliviado por ter acabado o interrogatório.

James se afastou de seus pais e se sentou ao lado de Lilly, que estava no sofá assistindo a tv e Hermione escondeu o rosto com as palmas das mãos.

—Isso foi constrangedor.—Hermione murmurou, seu rosto ainda escondido. Harry riu.

—Bem, sabíamos que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.—Harry disse observando seus filhos na sala. Hermione deixou as mãos para baixo e olhou para ele.

—Nós vamos ter que explicar isso para todos em alguns anos. E ainda vou ter que falar com Lilly e Jane sobre menstruação e outras coisas ... —Hermione disse e Harry se virou e olhou para ela sorrindo.

—Não se preocupe, ela e Jane tem a melhor e mais brilhantes mãe para explicar isso à elas.—Ele disse e esfregou a parte interna da coxa de Hermione por cima da calça. Ela sorriu para ele, seu rubor deixando seu rosto.

—Eles vão e até la podemos fazer outras coisas ... — Hermione disse e se levantou, levando Harry junto com ela com um sorriso no rosto. As crianças estariam ocupadas com a Tv e Jane estava dormindo em seu berço. Mas, antes que saíssem da sala, James os notou.

—Você vão fazer sexo? — James perguntou.

Seus pais congelaram e para sorte de ambos Lilly e Sirius não pareciam interessados na conversa do irmão.

—Não!— disseram em uníssono.

—OK — James disse inocentemente, talvez até muito inocentemente e virou-se para a TV novamente.

—James é inteligente demais para sua idade.—Harry murmurou enquanto Hermione o abraçou, o levando até o quarto. Depois de alguns feitiços de silenciamento, entre beijos e risos eles começaram a mostrar uns aos outros o que fazer amor é ...

* * *

Heiii gente, sorry pela demora! Ainda tem alguém ai? Demorou, mas pelo menos chegou, e de novo, mil desculpas e ignorem qualquer tipo de erro, terminei (de novo) esse capítulo correndo para vocês, definitivamente preciso me organizar melhor, mas espero que a ideia geral tenha ficado e vocês tenham gostado!

alfafa: Muito obrigada pelo elogio :D e por estar acompanhando a fanfic, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjoos

Fernanda: Muito obrigada, querida :) Quanto comecei, não imaginava que seria tão complicado e sempre bate umas inseguras sobre estar bom o suficiente, então é muito saber que tem gente gostando do meu trabalho e espero sinceramente que continue assim, bjoos flor.

Natscha Black: kkkk esses pequenos diabinhos são lindos mesmos, esse James então nem se fala... espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos :D

Luana Evans: Heii flor! amei seu comentário! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando. Esse família não é uma coisa? Amo tanto essa fanfic que eu simplesmente tinha que traduzir! Somos duas então no time Harmony (eles são simplesmente perfeitos e nada vai me fazer mudar de opinião!)

Coveirosensei: toda babona como Harry? So sweet... Você já tem filhos?(Sou intrometida mesmo hahaha) se sim é melhor já começar a se preparar para ter conversas como essa com ele... Boa sorte :) Espero que tenha gostado da att, bjoos e até a próxima.


	18. Me responda, agora parte 2

Mesmo depois de saber o que era sexo, James ainda não estava satisfeito. Assistindo à televisão, sentado ao lado da sua irmã de quatro anos, Lilly, e seu irmão mais novo Sirius, James apenas não conseguia ficar concentrado na corrida de cavalos-marinhos.

Seu irmão e irmã começaram a rir loucamente, observando os peixes entrando em pânico e James resmungou.

Ele precisava de um plano.

Ok, ele pensou, Teddy disse que eles faziam sexo à noite. A noite está vindo ... mas,mamãe e papai iriam saber ... Ele balançou a cabeça.

Próxima semana! ele pensou triunfante. Sim, na próxima semana eu vou pegar eles tendo sexo! Oh, isso vai ser divertido!

Sorrindo feliz, mostrando que faltava os dois dentes na frente, James Potter pôs-se a apreciar o filme com seus irmãos.

* * *

Na opinião de James, uma semana não poderia passar mais devagar. Depois que ele teu iniciou ao seu plano, ele sabia que ia levar um tempo para realmente pegá-los em flagrante. Afinal, depois de quase uma hora assistindo o filme, ele se lembrou que viu sua mãe e pai aparecendo na sala, agindo de forma "estranha" (ou, pelo menos, foi o que parecia)

No segundo dia, foi realmente muito chato. Ele foi para a escola ("Eu não quero que você seja um ignorante no mundo trouxa!" como mamãe sempre dizia), chegou em casa, jogou um pouco com Lily, perguntou-se se seus pais estavam fazendo sexo no trabalho, jogou um pouco mais, comeu seu jantar com sua família, e foi para a cama. Parando para pensar, era muito chato, basicamente fazer as mesmas coisas todos os dias.

E então, finalmente, sexta feira chegou, o que significava que no outro dia, Teddy iria visitar ele.

Finalmente, uma semana tinha ido passado, e James tinha feito o plano perfeito:

1-Ele precisava pegar "emprestado" a capa de invisibilidade do seu pai (ele perguntou onde estava há poucos dias, e com um olhar desconfiado, Harry disse que sempre a guardava na gaveta das roupas)

2- Ele ia para o quarto que dividia com Sirius.

3-Depois de porem suas irmãs na cama, seria a vez dele e de Sirius. E, logo depois eles iam ter sexo. Ele tinha certeza disso.

Sorrindo, James começou a morder suas ervilhas com vigor.

—Whoa, meu filho! — seu pai exclamou, rindo. —Cuidado, ou então você vai engasgar!

Timidamente, ele acenou com a cabeça e comeu as ervilhas um pouco mais devagar, observando o resta da sua família. Sirius estava em seu banquinho, olhando para suas ervilhas como se elas estivessem prestes a atacá-lo; Lily estava olhando para sua obra-prima: ervilhas e cenouras empilhados em cima de seu frango; Jane estava dormindo no banquinho e ambos seus pais estavam comendo e falando coisas de adultos.

Depois de cinco minutos muitos longos, ele anunciou:

—Acabei! — Empurrando seu prato, ele viu como ele desapareceu e reapareceu na pia. —Posso ir? — ele perguntou, levantando-se.

—Claro, James — Hermione disse, limpando o canto de sua boca com um guardanapo.

—Jamie! — Sirius riu, batendo as mãos. —Lilly! Xau! — ele riu, olhando para todos.

James revirou os olhos. Às vezes, seu irmão agia como um bobo.

—Ok, tchau! — disse ele, saindo da sala de jantar. Ele subiu correndo os degraus (quase tropeçando nos brinquedo que estava lá) e entrou no quarto dos pais rapidamente.

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto e começou a andar. As paredes eram de uma cor estranha de azul, e a cama estava muito limpo. Havia um grande livro na mesa de cabeceira, e muitos outros em uma prateleira perto da parede. Balançando a cabeça, ela abriu uma gaveta. Mais livros. Nossa, mamãe realmente ama livros! À sua direita, ele percebeu algumas coisas de Quadribol nas paredes.

Ele se virou, e viu o guarda-roupa. "Sim, é isso!" ele disse, correndo para o guarda-roupa. Abrindo a primeira gaveta, ele começou a procurar pelas roupas, mas só encontrou alguns shorts grandes. "Eu acho que isso é a cueca do papai" ele pensou, olhando para os boxers. Dando de ombros, e na esperança de que seu pai não percebesse nada diferente, ele fechou-a e foi para a de baixo. "Eu acho que esta é de mami" ele pensou, olhando para a estranha cueca nas mãos dele. Elas eram engraçadas, com um círculo / triângulo no meio, e algumas cordas do lado.

Na próxima gaveta, ele finalmente viu o que ele queria: a capa. Ele rapidamente pegou-a, e envolveu-o em torno de si. Ele ouviu passos, e rapidamente saiu correndo da sala, lembrando-se de fechar a gaveta em primeiro lugar, e correu de volta para seu quarto. Ele escondeu o manto sob o cobertor, esperando que sua mãe ou o pai não percebessem.

Logo, seus pais, acompanhados de Sirius (que estava nos braços do pai, brincando com os óculos) entraram no quarto.

—Bem, eu vejo que alguém está ansioso para ver seu amigo amanhã — disse Harry, sorrindo, sentado ao lado de James na cama. Ele sentiu a cama um pouco mais irregular do que o habitual, mas ele rapidamente descartou o pensamento.

—Eu só estou com sono — ele murmurou timidamente. —Papai, que horas são? — ele perguntou.

—Nove, por quê? — Harry respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

James deu de ombros.

—Não sei — ele respondeu com sinceridade. —Noite, papai— disse ele, sorrindo.

—Boa noite, filho — murmurou Harry, bagunçando um pouco o cabelo do filho e curvando-se para dar um beijo na sua testa. Sorrindo, ele se levantou e ficou ao lado de Hermione, que estava colocando Sirius na cama.

—Boa noite, Sirius — Hermione sorriu carinhosamente, acariciando seu rosto.

—Noi, Mami — murmurou Sirius, caindo no sono.

Hermione sorriu, e, se dirigiu ao seu filho mais velho.

—Boa noite, James. — Ela sorriu quando viu que seus olhos já estavam fechados, aparentemente dormindo. Ela, também, abaixou-se e beijou a testa do filho, carinhosamente passando a mão pelo cabelo rebelde dele.

Levantando-se, ela voltou para o marido, dando-lhe um beijo doce e um pouco sugestivo.

—As crianças já estão dormindo — ela murmurou, caminhando para fora do quarto.

—Eles estão. — ele murmurou, seguindo sua esposa para o quarto deles.—E o que a Sra Potter, sugere que façamos? — ele perguntou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela. e

—Mmmm ...— ela gemeu baixinho. —Eu consigo pensar em algumas coisas — ela murmurou, empurrando Harry para a cama.

Harry sorriu, esquecendo-se de que a porta estava aberta, e puxou sua esposa para cima dele.

—Moça sexy. —ele murmurou antes de dar um beijo apaixonado nela.

* * *

Depois de se certificar que sua mãe e pai tinham realmente ido, James saiu da cama e pegou o manto, envolvê-lo em torno de si (ele percebeu que era muito maior do que ele, então ele tinha que ter certeza de que ele não ia tropeçar), silenciosamente abriu a porta e saiu do quarto. Olhando para os dois lados, o garoto de seis anos, seguiu em direção ao quarto dos pais, mal conseguindo conter a excitação ao ver que a sorte estava a seu favor e a porta estava aberta.

Entrando silenciosamente no quarto, ele ouviu um som longo e profundo. "Alguém estava ferido?" Perguntou-se com um sobressalto. Mas ele parou abruptamente, quando viu sua mãe chupar o rosto de seu pai. Por que ela estava fazendo isso? "Acho que eles estão apenas fazendo uma coisa estranha com os beijos..."

Ele simplesmente ficou ali, se perguntando se aquelas coisas que seus pais estavam fazendo, era sexo. Sua mãe continuou correndo as mãos sobre o peito de Harry, parando em suas calças, e fazendo um movimento estranho (ele notou que parecia uma espécie de dança) e Harry fazia esse som profundo novamente.

Antes que ele pudesse até mesmo chiar, seu pai os virou, ficando por cima e colocando as mãos debaixo da camisa de sua mãe. "Mami ... porque é que as mãos do papai estão na sua camisa?" Ele se perguntou, sua testa se franzindo em confusão. "Isto é tão confuso ... o que eles estão fazendo?"

A próxima coisa que ele viu foi seu pai tirando a camisa de sua mãe e James não conseguiu impedir o chiado.

Harry e Hermione pararam rapidamente, procurando o motivo do barulho. Uh oh, ele pensou.

Ele estava muito ferrado.

Antes mesmo que seus pais conseguissem se mexer, ele começou a correr e quando chegou no corredor, acabou tropeçando na capa. Ele rapidamente a jogou de lado e puxando para cima a calça do pijame xadrez (ela também quase tinha caído) correu para seu quarto.

—James Evans Potter — Harry murmurou, gemendo e enterrando seu rosto no pescoço macio de Hermione. —Ele ... vai estar muito encrencado pela manhã — continuou ele, saindo de cima da esposa e pegando sua camisa descartada.

Hermione revirou os olhos, embora estivesse tão decepcionado quanto ele. Se ao menos eles tivessem fechado a porta...

—Vamos lá — ela murmurou —Amanhã falamos com James. —Ela se levantou e foi para o corredor, pegou a capa e voltou para o quarto. Colocou-a de volta na gaveta, tirou a roupa e colocou seus pijamas. —Harry, vamos apenas dormir.

Harry resmungou, mas seguiu o exemplo da esposa e se aconchegou perto dela, fechando os olhos.

James suspirou, passando debaixo das cobertas e respirando com dificuldade. "Wow, ele estava tão perto" ele pensou, tentando controlar sua respiração. "Eu não acho que eu vou fazer isso tão cedo" ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, não tão cedo..."

Fechando os olhos, plenamente consciente do ronco suave de seu irmão, James adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, James tentou ignorar seus pais. E ele conseguira. Até depois do almoço, quando, depois de deixar Lilly e Sirius jogando e Jane tirando sua soneca da tarde; Harry e Hermione chamaram o primogênito para ter uma conversa.

James sentou-se no sofá, olhando para a meia nos pés. (Ninguém em sua família usava sapatos quando estava em casa. Meias, ou até mesmo ficar descalço, era muitos mais confortáveis.), enquanto Harry e Hermione ficaram olhando para ele, esperando uma explicação.

Porém, após cerca de dois minutos de silêncio, Harry percebeu que seu filho não estava disposto a estabelecer uma conversa.

—James — ele começou, para logo ser cortado.

—Eu não queria! Eu ... —ele corou —só queria ver o que é exatamente sexo ...—Ele parou.

Hermione colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, gemendo de constrangimento.

—Ooh, eu ouvi papai fazer isso ontem! — ele anunciou de repente, apontando para sua mãe. —Papai estava fazendo esse som estranho, e você estava...

—James — Hermione cortou o filho antes dele conseguir terminar— o que você fez não foi certo. — Ela olhou para o filho com firmeza. —É preciso respeitar a privacidade das pessoas, e se você não pode fazer isso, então me desculpe, mas...

—Não! — gritou ele, com os olhos arregalados. —Não, por favor, mamãe, não! — ele disse de novo, os olhos arregalados de medo. —Por favor, eu prometo que vou ser bom! — Ele balançou a cabeça, ficando de joelhos, implorando. —Por favor?!— suplicou ele, usando sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado (que seu pai havia lhe ensinado).

Harry não conseguiu evitar de rir com a imagem, enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos. James sempre foi parecido com Harry (e as semelhanças apenas se acentuavam quando ele fazia essa cara).

—Não, James — ela disse a ele com firmeza.

—Hermione, você não acha que está sendo um pouco dura demais com o menino?— perguntou Harry, ciente de que seu filho ainda estava ajoelhado na frente de Hermione.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

—Não, Harry, eu não estou. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, e no restante da semana, ele não vai assistir a jogos de Ron, mas vou pensar em deixá-lo assistir a uma pelas redes.

—Mamãe! — ele lamentou —mas isso não é justo!

—Sinto muito, meu filho — disse ela suavemente, acariciando a cabeça do seu filho—mas a vida não é justa.

James resmungou, levantando-se.

—Não se preocupe filho — disse Harry, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros de James—não vai ser tão ruim.— Ele sorriu, esperando tranquilizar seu filho mais velho.

James debilmente deu de ombros.

—Eu sinto muito ... —ele murmurou, dando de ombros e um meio sorriso.

E, lentamente, ele saiu do quarto.

O coração de Harry não aguentou.

—Hermione — ele disse suavemente —você não acha que poderia diminuir seu castigo? Quero dizer, é difícil para uma criança de seis anos ...

Atrás da parede, ouvindo a conversa de seus pais, James Potter sorriu. "Ya, papai vai me tirar de apuros!" Ele pensou alegremente.

—Não, Harry, eu não penso assim — disse Hermione. —Ele não deveria ter feito isso, e agora ele sabe que nunca deve fazer novamente.

—Mas você sabe, que somos parcialmente responsável por isso. —ele respondeu.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

—Honestamente— ela murmurou, levantando-se e perguntado-se por que ela nunca ia trabalhar nos sábados. "Honestamente, e Roman disse sábados eram divertidos!" Hermione revirou os olhos. "A vida com minha família é sempre um sábado" ela pensou, de repente, sorrindo.

De dentro da cozinha, James saiu e caminhou em direção a seu pai com uma expressão derrotado em seu rosto.

—Bem, papai, fizemos o nosso melhor, mas eu estou preso aqui ... talvez tio Ron possa fazê-la mudar de ideia ... — Ele parou, percebendo o erro daquela frase.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, pensando. "Ah, sim, uma briga entre Hermione e Ron sobre a punição de James é o barulho que esta casa precisa" H

arry sorriu para o pequeno' clone '.

—Sim ... eu sei, é horrível. É por isso que eu tentei de ajudar, eu não acho que o tio Ron possa mudar muita coisa.

James assentiu com a cabeça, subindo no colo de seu pai. Alguns minutos de silêncio confortável passou, mas, em seguida, Harry falou.

—Filho, agora você sabe que nunca mais deve tentar pegar eu e sua mãe de novo, certo?— ele questionou.

James assentiu, aconchegando-se no peito de seu pai.

—Sim, papai, eu sei — ele murmurou.

—Bom.

James sorriu, aconchegando-se ainda mais, sentindo seu pai o abraçar de volta. Talvez ele devesse mesmo esperar até descobrir esse alguém "especial". De qualquer maneira, ele não queria chupar o rosto de alguém, ou dançar com ela nem tão cedo.

* * *

Oii gente! Que tal comemorar a páscoa com a família Potter? E James aprontando como sempre... Espero que tenham gostado da atualização e feliz páscoa para todos!

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e principalmente para quem estar comentando e me incentivando a fazer algo que eu absolutamente amo! Muito obrigada mesmo :D

CoveiroSensei: Uma pessoa realmente sábia aprende com os erros dos outros, então, quando tiver filhos: FECHE AS PORTAS! kkkkkkkk não importa como você vai explicar a eles o que é sexo, sempre tenha isso em mente! (Já imaginou se ele ou ela for tão curiosa quanto o pequeno James - por favor, não vá querer traumatizar a pobre criança)! Fico realmente feliz em saber que continua acompanhando e amando a fanfic (Carinha envergonhada); espero sinceramente que continue assim, bjoos e feliz páscoa (conselho de uma filha frustada: sempre dê ovo de páscoa a seus futuros filhos, não importa a idade que eles tenham, eles querem ovo!)

Luana Evans: Heii querida kkkkkk esse James realmente é um terror, mas a coitada da criança apenas queria saber o que era sexo - é quase uma curiosidade cientifica. Essa é uma boa lição para os futuros papais: explique as coisas direitos aos seus filhos ou se lembre sempre de trancar a porta do quarto. Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado da atualização. Bjoos querida e feliz páscoa.

Alfafa: Coitada da criança! kkkkkkk ela só queria saber o que era sexo, não teve culpa! kkk muito muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero que também tenha gostado da att e boa páscoa! bjoos


	19. Um dono de casa desesperado

—Vamos logo mãe! A gente vai chegar atrasada! — Lilly Potter gritou.

Hermione Potter desceu as escadas lentamente com a pequena Jane nos braços. Ela seguiu a filha mais velha até a sala de estar, onde Harry, James e Sirius estavam jogando Assistentes Chess. As peças estavam gritando e tentando escapar enquanto Sirius e Bichento tentava mordê-las. Harry sorriu para Hermione quando ela entrou na sala e pegou Jane.

—Você tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?— Hermione perguntou um pouco preocupada.

—É claro que eu vou. Vá e se divirta com Lilly fazendo compras. Eu cuido do resto. — Harry assegurou.

Hermione olhou para ele por um momento, ainda um pouco insegura e depois assentiu.

—OK, eu confio em você. Basta manter as paredes no lugar e não destruir os meus livros, por favor. —Hermione disse e Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. —E não matem Bichento! — Hermione adicionou, fazendo Harry rir. Ele deu um beijo de despedida em Lilly, que correu para a porta seguida pela mãe.

—Até mais, amor. — Hermione disse e deu um selinho em Harry e saiu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Tudo estaria bem.

Certo?

Quando ele voltou para a sala, James estava pulando no sofá, algo que ele sempre gostou de fazer, mas Hermione nunca deixava. Harry suspirou e fez um gesto indicando que era para ele parar; ele fez e sentou-se, sorrindo timidamente para o pai. Sirius se cansou das peças e deixou-as correr ao redor da mesa. Bichento saltou em cima delas e começou a caçar as peças; fazendo elas começaram a correr, caindo da mesa e tentando se esconder debaixo do sofá. Sirius começou a rir histericamente, batendo as pernas no sofá. Harry deixou Jane no sofá e pegou o animal de Hermione.

—Chega, Bichento. —Harry disse e levou o gato para o escritório. Quando ele voltou para a sala, encontrou Sirius e James brigando pelo TV computador. Os dois rapazes estavam chutando e batendo uns aos outros, ambos tentando pegar o computador e James, apesar de ser o mais velho, estava deitado no chão enquanto seu irmão mais novo ficava chutando-o no estômago. Harry correu perto deles e pegou o computador em uma mão e levantou James com a outra.

—Hei meninos! Pare, Sirius, pare agora! — Harry disse ao seu filho pequeno, que estava tentando puxar o cabelo de James. James tentou chutar o seu irmão mais novo, mas acabou por chutar Harry no estômago.

—Espere! Que programa vocês querem assistir? — Harry perguntou tentando fazer que o ar entrasse nos seus pulmões, depois da pancada incrivelmente dolorosa do filho mais velho.

—Pokemon — Janes e Sirius murmuraram ao mesmo tempo.

—Então por que vocês estavam brigando pelo computador? — ele perguntou.

—Porque eu quero ligar a TV, e Sirius quer, também— James respondeu. Sirius olhou para o irmão irritado e tentou atingi-lo novamente. James respondeu empurrando Sirius fora do sofá. O menino de dois anos de idade caiu do sofá e choramingou, mas, em seguida, agarrou o pé de seu irmão e mordeu-o. James gritou e tentou tirar a perna afastado-se de Sirius.

—Hey! Já é o suficiente! Basta! — Harry disse e pegou Sirius nos braços. Ele suspirou, James devia ser mais compreensivo, mas ele tinha apenas seis anos. Seu filho mais velho tinha começado a mostrar sinais mágicos nos últimos dias e Harry não queria perturbar ainda mais o menino. —OK, olhem. Isto é o que nós vamos fazer. —Harry disse e entregou o computador para Sirius, ele pegou e mostrou a língua para o irmão e James começou a reclamar. —Espere, Jamie — Harry disse e esperou por Sirius para encontrar o botão direito e ligar a televisão. Ele conseguiu e sorriu largamente.

—Ótimo — Harry disse e pegou o computador. Ele desligou a televisão e entregou o computador para James. Ele pegou e Harry desligou a Tv, e James a ligou e colocou em Pokemon. Ele olhou para seus filhos.

—Se a mãe de vocês estivessem aqui, vocês estariam em seu quarto, pensando no que fizeram para depois pedir desculpas um ao outro e é claro que nenhum dos dois iria assistir Pokemon. Mas eu acho que vocês já estão crescidos o suficiente, para saber que isso não deve acontecer de novo, certo?— Harry perguntou e James assentiu. Ele se inclinou e beijou a cabeça de Sirius, mostrando a seu pai que ele podia ser uma maravilhosa criança. Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Ele se sentou em um sofá perto de seus filhos, e eles começaram a ver o programa juntos.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry sentiu o familiar cheiro de que alguém precisava trocas as fraldas.

—É você, Jamie? —ele perguntou sorrindo, fazendo cócegas em seu filho mais velho, James riu.

—Não, pai, eu já sou um homem. — Ele disse e Harry se aproximou de Sirius, o menino começou a rir antes mesmo de Harry tocar nele.

—É você Sirius? — Harry pediu e o garoto balançou a cabeça.

—Não, papai. — Sirius disse e gritou quando Harry fez cócegas nele também.

—OK, então hmmm, eu acho que é nossa menina. —Harry disse, se aproximando do berço de Jane e pegando o bebê nervoso.

—Eu vou mudar sua irmã e estarei de volta em alguns minutos. Comportem-se — ele disse com firmeza e os meninos acenaram com a cabeça.

Ele subiu e entrou no quarto cor de rosa da filha caçula e a colocou no trocador para que ele pudesse troca-lá;depois de Teddy e mais três filhos, ele meio que tinha se tornado um especialista no assunto.

Ele deu um beijou na barriga da sua bebê, fazendo Jane rir, satisfeita com sua nova fralda. Ele vestiu o bebê novamente, ignorando o barulho no andar de baixo, e logo depois, tomando-a nos braços. Ele começou a embalar a filha, que bocejou e esticou os braços minúsculos para ele. Harry sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para que sua filha pudesse tocar sua mandíbula raspada. Ela riu e cravou as unhas minúsculas em sua pele e logo depois em seu lábio inferior. Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão, continuando a balança-la. Depois de alguns momentos os pequenos olhos de Jane se fecharam e Harry colocou o seu anjinho no berço.

Harry olhou para o pequena. O tempo estava passando tão rápido, apenas há alguns anos, James ainda era um bebê, depois veio Lilly e, em seguida, seu pequeno Sirius e agora, Jane. Ela logo estaria mais e mais velha e um dia ela seria capaz de falar e andar, como o resto de seus filhos. Ele sorriu de novo, mas o barulho no andar de baixo disse-lhe para correr antes que encontrasse Bichento morto. Ele pegou o monitor do bebê para que ele pudesse ouvir se Jane chorasse e desceu.

Pokemon obviamente tinha acabado e agora James e Sirius estavam em cima da mesa de jantar, onde muitos doces estavam espalhados e os dois rapazes estavam comendo como um louco. Isso já tinha acontecido antes, mas não era algo que deveria se repetir. Harry aproximou-se.

—O que vocês acham que estão fazendo, meninos?—Harry perguntou. Se Hermione percebesse que os doces estavam faltando...

—Doces! — Sirius respondeu, enquanto enchia a boca com chocolate.

—Vamos lá, papai! Mamãe nunca nos deixa comer assim!—James exclamou. Harry aproximou-se deles e começou a colocar os doces de volta em suas respectivas caixas.

—E ela tem todo o direito de fazer, Jamie.— Harry disse e viu seus dois meninos decepcionados. —Açúcar faz vocês ficarem hiperativos, seu estômago vai ficar doendo, seus dentes vão ficar pretos, aí vocês serão os únicos em Hogwarts a ter dentes pretos e, além disso, não é justo comer os doces sem Lilly. — Harry disse levando a caixa.

—Mas ela provavelmente vai comer fora com mamã! —Jamie reclamou.

—Sim, mas ela vai ter andado muito e vai estar com fome, enquanto você comeu ... — Ele olhou para o relógio. —... há duas horas. — Ele terminou, e Sirius tirou outra pena de doces de um bolso de seus jeans. Harry pegou o doce antes de Sirius conseguir por ele na boca.

—Eu disse que é suficiente, Sirius James! — Harry disse e Sirius começou a chorar, mas parou quando viu o olhar inalterado de seu pai. Harry olhou para os meninos, ele sabia que, mais certo ou mais tarde, o açúcar iria afetá-los e Genes Potter com açúcar não era uma boa combinação.

—Ok, nós podemos assistir Nemo. Tia Luna disse que é ótimo. O que vocês acham? — Harry perguntou e as crianças gritaram de felicidade.

Sem problemas, sem punição, provavelmente, Hermione nunca iria saber sobre os doces.

Todos eles voltaram para os sofás e Harry colocou o disco no leitor de DVD e deu play. As crianças se sentaram no sofá e Harry sentou-se na poltrona com o monitorar do bebê perto dele para que ele pudesse ouvir Jane se ela acordasse. Harry ficou observando a tela colorida com os pequenos e bonitos peixes no oceano. Ele sorriu, ele estava feliz, seus filhos podiam ser a verdadeira próxima geração dos marotos, mas ele estava tão feliz. Dois filhos, duas filhas. Sua vida estava finalmente feliz depois de anos de medo e escuridão.

De repente, ele sentiu as pálpebras um pouco mais pesadas. As últimas semanas estavam sendo tão cansativas agora que Hermione tinha voltado ao trabalho e Jane acordava gritando quase todas as noites, não deixando nem ele e Hermione dormir...

Ele abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça estava caída na poltrona. Ele olhou em volta, limpando os lábios entreabertos.

Ele tinha adormecido e havia sido acordado pelos sons do monitor, o que significava que Jane provavelmente tinha acordado. Harry olhou em volta e gelou. James e Sirius não estavam lá. A televisão ainda estava ligada e estava mostrando gaivotas atacando o pai de Nemo e Dory. Harry levantou-se e olhou em volta. Os rapazes não estavam na sala de jantar, nem na cozinha. Harry sentiu uma onda de pânico percorrendo suas veias. Ele correu para cima e olhou em volta novamente e escutou barulhos vindo do quarto dele e de Hermione mas primeiro verificou rapidamente Jane: ela estava em seu berço, brincando com as mãos.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, seu coração parou por um momento, não acreditando no que estava vendo.

O quarto estava uma bagunça, uma verdadeira bagunça. Os sapatos de Harry estavam espalhados pelo chão. As poções e hidratantes que Hermione tanto arrumava em uma "ordem de tempo"; primeiro os cremes e poções para as manhãs, então o hidratante da noite, o que ela usava durante a gravidez e, em seguida, seus perfumes. Harry nunca tinha conseguido lembrar da ordem certa e não sabia como ele iria fazer para deixar como antes.

Ele não parava de olhar ao redor. Havia bolhas de sabão no tapete do banheiro. E o ápice do caos era James e Sirius pulando na cama de casal. James pulava, abraçado a um travesseiro todo rasgado com penas escapando, e outros travesseiros já estavam destruídos, enquanto Sirius estava pulando na cama com o pobre do Bichento em seus braços. O gato estava lutando para escapar, mas não arranhava o menino. Na verdade, ele nunca havia arranhado os filhos de Hermione, não importava o que eles estavam fazendo com ele, e Deus sabia o quanto o pobre gato já tinha sofrido.

Os dois rapazes pararam assim que viu o pai. Eles olharam em volta e depois para o pai mais uma vez, com medo. Bichento aproveitou e fugiu das garras de Sirius, saindo da sala o mais rápido que sua idade avançada lhe permitiu. Harry não sabia o que fazer, gritar ou gritar? Ele nunca tinha gostado de punir seus filhos, exatamente por saber o quão difícil é para uma criança ser punido, mas isso ...isso passava dos limites.

Harry estava pronto para começar um discurso, quando ouviu a porta se abrir e Lilly rindo. Se Hermione visse seu quarto naquele estado, James e Sirius nunca mais iria assistir aos jogos de Ron novamente e ele estaria dormindo no sofá pelo resto da vida, afinal ele era o responsável pelos meninos e tinha adormecido. Ele olhou ao redor em pânico quando Hermione e Lilly gritou que estavam de volta e viu seus filhos começarem a ficar mais pálidos.

— Doce, Merlin. — Ele suspirou — Ok, vou tentar arrumar o quarto, enquanto isso vocês dois corram e tentem deter a mãe de vocês, o máximo que conseguirem. — Harry disse, tomando a varinha do bolso e começando a limpar. Os dois meninos assentiram e desceram correndo as escadas.

Harry entrou no banheiro e começou a limpar tudo, da melhor forma que conseguiu. Quando achou que já estava razoavelmente bom, ele voltou para o quarto e guardou todos os sapatos de volta para o guarda-roupa. Ele então consertou ou travesseiros e arrumou a cama. Ele colocou sua varinha de volta em seu bolso e entrou em pânico ao ver as poções de beleza de Hermione. Ele tentou colocá-los de volta, lembrando vagamente de como costumava ser, até que ele ouviu passos. Ele deixou tudo e usou o seu melhor sorriso quando Hermione entrou no quarto.

Ela sorriu para ele de volta e trancou a porta atrás de si, colocando um feitiço silenciador.

—Como foi as compras com Lilly? — Harry perguntou, fingindo calma. Ela sorriu novamente e abraçou-o, apertando sua bunda, trazendo-o mais perto de seu corpo.

—Foi ótimo. Eu precisava de um tempo à sós com a nossa menina grande. Eu não quero que ela se sinta deixado para trás por causa de Jane. — Hermione sussurrou e lambeu a orelha de Harry, fazendo-o tremer e gemer.

—Isso é ótimo ... — ele conseguiu dizer.

—Eu tenho algo para você também. Eu trouxe para Lilly, James e Sirius novos brinquedos por isso temos exatamente 40 minutos até que eles se cansem e queiram mostrar para nós. —Hermione sussurrou no ouvido de Harry e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha. Ele sorriu de volta ficando desconfortável em suas calças.

Uma ideia surgiu em sua mente.

Ele passou os braços em torno de Hermione. Levantou-a, colocando em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, jogando todos as poções no chão e abrindo as pernas dela. Agora, seus produtos estavam todos desorganizados e ela não saberia o motivo real. Hermione gritou e gemeu quando Harry começou a lamber e chupar seu pescoço.

—Isso é ótimo, de fato. — Harry murmurou contra sua pele. Ela riu e abraçou-o mais apertado, arqueando o corpo quando ele segurou seus seios. Ela, vagamente, percebeu as grandes manchas de sabão em seu tapete persa, mas agora, ela não estava muito interessada nisso.

Ela estava muito ocupada fazendo seu marido gritar.

* * *

Heii gente, mil desculpas pela demora, meu pc deu um probleminha por isso não deu para atualizar antes, mil desculpas! Mas, antes tarde do que nunca, certo? Por isso, aqui está mais um capítulo novinho.

Ahh sim, em relação a briga de James e Sirius, eu não entendi direito o motivo da briga,todos aqueles chutes e revolta porque os dois querem ligar a tv? Bem, não entendo direito o mundo infantil, e em inglês está meio ruim, porque a autora corta algumas letras para representar a fala infantil de Sirius, então... é isso -fiz o melhor que pude, sério!

Muito muito obrigada pelas todas reviews! Adorei todas, muito muito obrigada mesmo (eu juro que vou responder todas no próximo capítulo, vocês já estão acostumados com a dementice da tradutora, certo?)

Beijos e até a próxima!


	20. Ciumes?

—Vai ser incrível! — James Potter exclamou quase pulando de felicidade e impedindo que sua mãe terminasse de pintar seu rosto com as cores da Inglaterra. Hermione Potter suspirou, já vestida com suas vestes vermelhas e com um lenço da equipe inglesa de Quadribol em torno de seu pescoço.

—Querido, vai ser maravilhoso, mas nós vamos acabar perdendo se você não parar de se mexer e não me deixar terminar de pintar o seu rosto.— Hermione disse para seu filho mais velho, fazendo-o parar.

A família Potter iria assistir a semi final da Copa Europeia de Quadribol entre Inglaterra e Bulgária. Os Potters sempre tiveram bons lugares nas partidas de Quadribol por causa... bem, do nome "Potter" e desta vez as crianças (as do sexo masculino, para ser mais exata) estavam mais do que animadas para assistir as semi finais.

Hermione sempre acompanhava o marido "louco por Quadribol", mesmo que na maioria das vezes ela ficasse entediada durante as partidas. Ela apenas não conseguia ver a diversão em assistir catorze pessoas voando em torno de um campo tentando pegar um pomo ou lançando algumas bolas em círculos. Desta vez, no entanto ela estava interessado em outra coisa: Depois do jogo, ela e sua família iriam para uma pequena festa pós partida que tinha Victor Krum como convidado de honra.

Hermione ficou feliz ao saber que iria rever seu velho amigo depois de tantos anos. Eles sempre tinham mantido contrato através de corujas depois do seu quinto ano e ela queria ter certeza de que seu amigo estava bem depois de se divorciar da sua segunda esposa, uma jogadora grega.

Hermione finalmente terminou o rosto do filho e o menino abriu um grande sorriso para sua mãe, deixando a mostra os dois dentes ausentes na frente. Hermione sorriu de volta e beijou sua bochecha pintada, tendo o cuidado de não borrar a pintura. Passos foram ouvidos do lado de fora do quarto e logo depois, Harry entrou com Jane nos braços, ao lado de Lilly e Sirius.

—Nana e vovô estão lá embaixo —Harry disse e James levantou-se e desceu correndo as escadas para ver os pais de Hermione. Hermione levantou-se e pegou Sirius nos braços, beijando sua bochecha também pintada.

—Eu acho que estamos todos prontos. Luna disse que nos encontraria no estádio com as crianças. —Hermione disse e Lilly pegou sua pequena bandeira da Inglaterra que estava na cabeceira de James. Harry acenou com a cabeça e beijou Hermione nos lábios; Sirius riu com a visão e, em seguida, gritou quando Hermione começou a fazer cócegas suas costelas. Os quatro dos cinco Potters desceram as escadas, encontrando Amele e Alexander Granger na sala, brincando com o neto mais velho.

Hermione abraçou os pais e, em seguida, Harry entregou para Jane para Amele. Depois de uma pequena persuasão por parte de Harry, os Granger tinham sua casa ligada aos dos Potter, às vezes, a fama era algo realmente bom ... Depois de alguns minutos de conversa Harry e Hermione estavam prontos para aparatar juntamente com os filhos.

—Eu quero aparatar com a mamãe! — Lilly disse e Hermione abraçou a filha e os meninos aproximaram-se de Harry e segundos depois, eles estavam de pé em frente a uma floresta, a alguns quilômetros de Londres. Pessoas estavam ao redor da floresta iluminada, rindo, conversando e cantando com os amigos.

A família logo entrou no estádio e encontraram Luna e as crianças já em seus assentos. Arthur e Daphne Weasley correram para perto dos pequenos Potters enquanto Hermione e Harry cumprimentaram sua velho amiga e madrinha de James.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco Malfoy com seu filho, Marcus e gêmeas filhas Vanessa e Artemis apareceram com dois elfos domésticos ao redor do Sonserino, que estava segurando as mãos das filhas. Hermione bufou com a visão dos dois pequenos elfos, mas ela não queria fazer uma cena, então ela apenas sorriu para o marido de Gina e cumprimentou as crianças.

Não muito tempo depois, foi anúnciado os nomes dos jogadores dos times e, em seguida, o hino da Inglaterra e da Bulgária foi cantado. E o estádio (principalmente, a parte feminina) foi à loucura quando Victor Krum apareceu.

E o jogo tinha começado.

Depois de uma hora, Bulgária estava perdendo com vinte pontos de diferença e Victor Krum parecia olhar mais para os fãs do que para o pomo de ouro.

Harry ficou observou o estranho comportamento do búlgaro e percebeu que ele olhava muito na direção de Hermione sorrindo e, mesmo que Hermione estava mais interessada em assistir o resto do jogo ou conversando com Luna, Harry passou um braço em torno dela em um abraço protetor. Hermione sorriu para Harry e deu um pequeno beijo em seus lábios e alguns flash o atingi-los, mas eles não se importavam.

—Aproveitando o jogo? —Hermione perguntou no ouvido de Harry para que ele pudesse ouvi-la. Harry acenou com a cabeça distraidamente, enquanto olhava nos olhos dela. A verdade era que ele não estava dando a mínima para o jogo, e sim, totalmente focado em como Victor Krum estava olhando para ela como uma criança com fome na Dedos de Mel.

—Sim, muito.— Harry respondeu, beijando sua bochecha.

O jogo se estendeu por quase duas horas e só terminou quando Victor conseguiu pegou o pomo, mas mesmo assim a Inglaterra tinha conseguido vencer com a diferença de 100 pontos.

O estádio logo começou a ficar vazio, mas algumas pessoas seguiram para a festa que ia ter, inclusive Harry, Hermione, Luna, Draco e todas as crianças, que logo seguiram para a salinha com jogos.

Harry e Draco foram para o bar e pediram drinques para Luna, Hermione, Ron e Ginny. Depois de alguns minutos, as pessoas começaram a bater palmas quando a equipe Inglesa entrou no salão e Ron e Ginny se aproximaram dos amigos.

Alguns minutos depois, todo mundo começou a bater palmas novamente quando a equipe búlgara entrou na sala, inclusive Victor Krum. Harry observou Victor ir para o bar, e em seguida examinar a sala, claramente a procura de alguém, e sorrir perigosamente ao encontrar Hermione conversando com Gina e Luna.

Harry amaldiçoou sua sorte quando Krum pegou a bebida e começou a ir em direção às três. Ele aproximou-se e sorriu para todos, mas principalmente para Hermione que sorriu de volta e se aproximou, abraçando seu velho amigo. Harry sentiu sua mandíbula se contrair enquanto ele segurava o copo com mais força.

—Hermine, há quanto tempo —disse Victor com sua voz profunda, quebrando o abraço.

—De fato —Hermione disse sorrindo. —Deixe-me apresentá-lo a todos. Luna Weasley, Draco e Gina Malfoy e, você já sabe, o meu melhor amigo Ron Weasley e meu marido Harry Potter.—Hermione disse. Os dois casais cumprimentaram o búlgaro, mas Harry apenas ficou olhando para o braço que Victor descansava nos ombros de Hermione.

—Apenas amigos, hein? — Victor disse divertido, tirando o braço do ombro de Hermione ao perceber o olhar do menino que sobreviveu.

—Bem, eu estava apenas a protegendo. —Harry disse, apertando a mão de Victor com firmeza. Ron olhou em volta inquieto conhecendo o mal gênio do amigo, Gina e Draco sorriram envergonhados e Luna não prestava atenção na conversa, mais preocupada em observar os ornamentos da sala. Hermione, por outro lado, deu um olhar perigoso para Harry, que devolveu com firmeza.

—Então, Victor, ouvimos uns boatos que você está mudando de profissão —Draco quebrou o silêncio desconfortável depois de um dos sutis toques de Gina na costela do marido.

—Sim, é verdade, estou um pouco entediado de Quadribol. — Victor respondeu.

"Nós percebemos isso." Harry pensou, mas não disse nada ao ver o olhar severo de Hermione.

James correu para perto de sua mãe e Hermione abaixou e pegou seu filho em seu braço. Victor olhou espantado primeiro para o menino, então para Harry e depois para Hermione.

—Eu sabia que ele se parecia com Harry quando eu o vi em seu casamento, mas isso é ... — A voz de Victor sumiu quando Harry aproximou-se de sua esposa e filho e afagou o cabelo desarrumado de James.

—Posso ter um autógrafo, por favor? Eu sei que você é amigo da mamãe e do papai. — James disse timidamente, seus olhos esmeralda brilhando. Hermione sorriu para Victor que sorriu de volta, mas Harry olhou para James como seu filho tivesse subitamente cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos e chamado Draco de "pai".

—Claro, garoto. Sua mãe me disse que você e seus irmãos são grandes fãs de Quadribol. — Victor disse e pegou a varinha do bolso, conjurando dois pedaços de pergaminho e uma pena. Harry olhou para Hermione quase chocado.

—Vocês conversam sobre os nossos filhos? — Harry perguntou com raiva no ouvido de Hermione.

— Me desculpe? —Hermione perguntou de volta. Harry olhou para ela por um segundo e, em seguida, olhou para o lado e encontrou Ron olhando para ele, seu melhor amigo apenas balançou a cabeça, rindo da situação. Harry não sabia o porquê, mas de repente ele entendeu como Ron se sentiu quando viu Hermione e Krum no Baile de Inverno.

Victor escreveu dois autógrafos para James e Sirius e os deu a Hermione que guardou nos bolsos de suas vestes. James agradeceu ao jogador búlgaro e, em seguida, aproximou-se de seus padrinhos para conversar com seu verdadeiro herói, Ron.

Harry ficou observando Hermione e Victor conversando e rindo e ele simplesmente não sabia o porquê daquele sentimento ruim em relação a Victor. Ele nunca tinha ficado assim antes em relação a Hermione. Ela conversava com dezenas de homens todos os dias no hospital, Ron, Draco e Neville e outros amigos estavam sempre por perto, mas desta vez, com Victor era diferente. Talvez porque Hermione era uma velha amiga dele, talvez porque ele fosse famoso, talvez porque ele tivesse ficado fora por muito tempo e agora que tinha voltado Hermione era a esposa de Harry e não a adolescente de 15 anos de idade.

"Ele era um adulto quando ela era apenas uma garota!"

—Você quer parar de olhar para ele como se ele estivesse estuprando Hermione! Eles estão apenas conversando.—Ginny disse para Harry. Ele olhou para ela e, em seguida, para Draco, que estava perto da parte da sala onde as crianças estavam. Harry respirou fundo e ignorou a risada de Hermione de algo que Victor tinha dito.

—Eu não estou olhando fixamente, Gin, eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos. — Harry respondeu e Ginny riu.

—Claro, apenas lembre-se: Você é o marido, não ele. —Ginny disse e afastou-se com Marcus.

O resto da noite se passou com Rony e Luna tentando distrair Harry e Draco e Ginny saíram mais cedo porque Gina estava cansada do jogo.

—Então, vocês dois estão realmente casados, pensei que Hermine estivesse brincando quando ela escreveu me convidando para o casamento. — Victor disse para o casal.

—Sim, você inclusive foi ao nosso casamento. — Harry respondeu com firmeza e Hermione aproximou-se, colocando um braço na cintura do marido.

—nem dá para acreditar que já se passaram seis anos. —Hermione disse sorrindo e Harry acenou com a cabeça. Victor acabou se distraindo por um momento com um pequeno grupo de fãs e Hermione aproveitou a chance para sussurrar no ouvido do marido:

—Continue agindo assim e você só vai ver o nosso quarto novamente no Natal. —Hermione disse baixinho e Harry olhou para ela irritado.

—Pelo menos, eu sei que você está feliz. Sabe, mesmo sempre acreditando que vocês dois tinham algo, eu fiquei meio surpreso quando vi Hermine em seu vestido de casamento, eu pensei que ela iria virar e sair correndo.— Victor disse, rindo, voltando sua atenção para o casal.

—Então, por que você se divorciou da sua segunda esposa? —Harry deixou escapar, ignorando o olhar mortal que Hermione lhe deu. Victor parecia surpreso, mas não perdeu o bom humor.

—Oh, Christina, bem, ela sempre quis viver na Grécia e eu nunca quis sair da Bulgária e depois ela acabou se apaixonando por outra pessoa. — Victor respondeu, parecendo realmente que não se importava.

—Oh, eu sinto muito, Victor— Hermione disse com sinceridade e Victor sorriu para ela.

—Não sinta, ela está feliz agora casada com um grego e eu estou à procura de coisas novas.— Victor disse e Harry apertou seu braço em torno de sua esposa. "Protegendo" ela da "ameaça".

—Como, por exemplo? —Harry perguntou e Hermione cutucou, obviamente irritada com ele, Harry não lhe deu atenção e continuou olhando para Victor.

—Ah, eu não sei, talvez um novo desafio, a Inglaterra tem mulheres bonitas. — Victor disse e sorriu para Hermione que corou ligeiramente e sorriu envergonhada de volta.

Isso acabou com a paciência dele.

—Nós estamos indo embora, as crianças estão cansadas. —Harry disse e, para sua surpresa, Hermione assentiu com a cabeça sem questionar, olhando para ele de forma estranha. Ambos aproximaram-se de seus filhos e os pegaram. Eles se despediram de Ron e Luna, mas Harry não falou com Victor, enquanto Hermione abraçou seu velho amigo e prometeu que iria escrever para ele em breve. Victor respondeu com um beijo na bochecha dela e na de Lilly e sorriu para os dois meninos. Harry quase avançava em cima dele nessa hora.

Ele pegou os filhos nos braços e aparatou e Hermione seguiu pouco depois. Os Granger, ao perceber o clima tenso entre o jovem casal, deixaram a casa pouco tempo depois de terem ajudado a colocar as crianças para dormir. Hermione não estava falando com Harry e quando seus pais foram embora, ela subiu para o quarto e começou a trocar de roupa com Harry logo atrás dela.

Eles teriam uma briga, ele sabia disso...

—Que inferno, foi isso Hermione? —Harry perguntou.

—Eu que deveria estar perguntando isso, Harry, o que diabos deu em você? — Hermione falou, olhando para ele.

—Ele estava flertando com você! E você deixou! — Harry gritou, não conseguindo se controlar mais. Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados parando de se trocar.

—O Quê?! —Ela gritou em choque e Harry bufou.

—Ele fez, e não adianta negar, Hermione, você estava rindo como uma colegial! — Harry respondeu e jogou suas roupas em uma poltrona e pegou as calças do pijama e camisa. Naquela altura, Hermione estava apenas de sutiã e calcinha, mas não se mexeu para colocar alguma roupa.

—Somos amigos, Harry! Victor e eu somos amigos! Amigos! Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Eu não o via fazia anos! Qual é o seu problema?! — Hermione perguntou e começou a caminhar para o banheiro, mas Harry a deteu agarrando seu braço.

—Não se atreva a sair, nós estamos conversando aqui. — Ele disse baixinho, perigosamente. Hermione olhou para ele com raiva e um pouco assustada, ele nunca tinha falado assim com ele, mesmo nas suas piores brigas.

—Harry, solte meu braço, agora! — Hermione disse, mas Harry pareceu não ouvi-lá. —Agora— ela repetiu, mas ele não se moveu, seus corpos pressionados um contra o outro.

—E se eu não soltar? — Harry perguntou mantendo o aperto, a trazendo para mais junto dele. De repente, sentindo a necessidade de mantê-la perto dele, certificando-se de que ela era sua, enquanto seus olhos percorreram seu corpo. Hermione olhou para ele por um segundo.

—Eu não posso acreditar que você está com ciúmes de mim. — Hermione disse com uma voz rouca, Harry olhou para ela, sim, ele estava, ela era uma mulher linda e era sua, assim como ele era dela e ele tinha todo o direito de estar com ciúmes. Harry avançou, fazendo Hermione recuar, ele aprisionou-a entre seu corpo e uma parede e ambas as respirações estavam mais pesadas quando a tensão entre eles se tornava algo mais que pura raiva.

—Eu estou com ciúmes da mulher que eu amo, qual é o problema disso? —Harry perguntou em voz baixa e, finalmente, pressionou seu corpo contra o de Hermione. Eles engasgaram com o atrito quando Harry bateu seu corpo contra a parede. Harry soltou os braços de Hermione e ela os colocou em torno de seu pescoço.

—Eu pensei que você soubesse que eu apenas amo você. — Hermione sussurrou no ouvido de Harry. Ele estremeceu com a sua respiração e palavras. Ele não conseguiu resistir mais. Ele agarrou seus quadris contra ele e Hermione enrolou as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele capturou os lábios dela em um beijo quente que foi logo correspondido por ela e eles começaram a explorar seus corpos, nunca se afastando da parede.

Harry começou a beijar o pescoço de Hermione, lambendo e chupando sua pele, fazendo pequenas mas firmas marcas em seu corpo, marcando-a como sua. Hermione gemeu quando Harry viajou para baixo da sua clavícula e começou a chupar seus seios acima de seu sutiã.

Hermione puxou os cabelos do marido para cima e começou a explorar o peito dele com as mãos e a morder seu pescoço forte o suficiente para deixar uma marca pela manhã. Harry rosnou com a dor leve e gemidos de Hermione.

Ele rasgou a calcinha dela e se libertou das calças apertadas, deixando-as cair no chão e se apoiou melhor enquanto ela abria mais as pernas e mergulhou dentro dela, rosnando de felicidade enquanto Hermione gemia seu nome. Seus olhares se encontraram por um segundo.

—Você é minha— Harry disse, não soando como um comando, apenas confirmando o que ambos sabiam.

—Eu te amo — Hermione disse, no mesmo tom. Eles compartilharam um outro beijo quente e, em seguida, Harry enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e começou a fazer investidas na esposa, não conseguindo evitar os gemidos.

—Oh meu Deus, Harry!— Hermione exclamou, retribuindo as investidas frenéticas do marido.

—Eu sei amor, eu sei amor— Harry sussurrou, deslizando a mão entre seus corpos unidos.

Hermione gozou primeiro, gritando seu nome em puro prazer e libertação e Harry seguiu logo depois. Ambos caíram no chão, cansados. Momentos após de silêncio, apenas olhando para o teto, aproveitando o rescaldo do seu sexo, Harry se virou e olhou para Hermione.

—Sinto muito, eu não sei o que me deu. — Ele disse se levantando com esforço e ajudou Hermione a fazer o mesmo. Ela sorriu para ele e abraçou-o; ele a tomou em seus braços e e ela enrolou as pernas em volta dele.

—Não tem problema, querido, eu sei que tipo de idiota você pode ser. — Hermione disse e riu quando Harry a deitou na cama, fazendo cócegas nela. Ele parou depois de alguns momentos e beijou-a com carinho. À medida que o beijo foi ficando mais intenso Hermione soltou o sutiã e Harry, se aproveitou e inclinou-se, beijando-lhe os seios, a cicatriz de Dolohov ainda um pouco visível mesmo depois de todos esses anos acima seu peito esquerdo. Ela sorriu e acariciou seu cabelo bagunçado e suado.

—Você é linda.— Ele disse e Hermione sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

—Eu te amo — Hermione respondeu e Harry sorriu e beijou-a novamente.

—Eu te amo mais, Mione — Harry disse, depois do beijo e ela descansou a cabeça no peito escutou feliz quando sua respiração foi desacelerando como sempre acontecia quando o sono tomava conta dela.

Ele até podia ser um idiota mas ele tinha Hermione, eles se amavam e ele estava feliz, no final isso era tudo o que importava.

* * *

Heiii gente, ainda tem alguém ai? Mil desculpas pelas demora! Mas antes tarde do que nunca, hein? E aqui esta mais um capítulo e a fanfic já está acabando (acho que falta uns dois capítulos só :(

Muito muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, principalmente para quem comenta, é claro! Vocês não imaginam o quanto eu fico feliz em saber que estão curtindo a fanci.

CoveiroSensei: Esses dois são piores que coelhos sempre! kkk sabe que eu nem lembro se vem outro Potter por aí, provavelmente, do jeito que ela adora uma criança acho que antes da fanfic acabar vem mais uns dois por aí! muito muito muito obrigada por acompanhar a fanfic e espero que continue até o finzinho. bjoos!


	21. The Real Potter

Harry sorriu com os olhos ainda fechados ao sentir um toque na altura do seu umbigo o despertando. Ele abriu os olhos e rapidamente agarrou a esposa, a beijando.

—As crianças querem ir nadar, você vai se juntar a nós? — Ela perguntou baixinho quando o beijo acabou.

—É claro que eu vou. —Harry sorriu e bicou seus lábios mais uma vez.

Nos últimos cinco dias, a família Potter estava em uma viagem na única e mágica cidade grega. O tempo estava sempre quente no país e a família estava hospedada no mesmo hotel que o casal tinha ficado na lua de mel e desde então, eles sempre visitavam o local pelo menos uma vez ao ano.

Enquanto Hermione esperava Harry trocar de roupa, James, Sirius e Lilly em seus trajes de banho, invadiram o quarto e subiu na cama dos pais, brincando com sua mãe. Após alguns minutos, Harry estava pronto,e logo foi "atacado" pelos seus filhos. Harry riu e pegou Jane nos braços enquanto Hermione levava a sacola com toalhas e cremes para todos.

A família foi para a praia e James e Lilly correram logo para a água, já que Harry e Hermione já havia lhes ensinado a nadar. Já Sirius teve que esperar por sua mãe e pai para continuar as aulas de natação que seu pai o dava. Hermione espalhou as toalhas e discretamente, e conjurou um pequeno berço e Harry colocou Jane dentro.

—Venha, papa! — Sirius exclamou impaciente, puxando o pai para o mar. De repente, Harry pegou Sirius no braço e saiu correndo com o filho, caindo no mar dramaticamente, fazendo Sirius gritar de felicidade. James e Lilly rapidamente começaram a brincar com Harry e Sirius, enquanto que Hermione ficou observando-os de longe.

Ela pegou Jane e se juntou à família, deixando a água bater apenas nas perninhas gorduchas de Jane, já que o bebê parecia um pouco desconfortável e manteve ela apoiada no peito. Hermione sorriu para Harry e ele devolveu o sorriso, soprando um beijo para ela. Sirius começou a nadar com a ajuda de Harry na água enquanto Lilly e James continuaram brincando.

Harry sorriu para Sirius enquanto deixava seu filho nadar por conta própria. Sirius se mantinha nadando precariamente; tentando alcançar seu pai e quando o menino estava ficando cansado Harry pegou ele de novo.

Hermione saiu da água e colocou o bebê em seu berço enquanto ela descansava em uma cadeira, curtindo o sol e calor do dia. Depois de alguns minutos, ela começou a acenar para que seus filhos e marido dessem uma pausa e saísse da água e mesmo que James e Lilly tenham começado a reclamar, eles a obedeceram. E logo as crianças estavam se divertindo brincando de construir um castelo de areia igual a Hogwarts.

—Lilly, James, se Sirius ou Jane começarem a chorar, você pode, por favor, nos chamar, queridos? Mamãe e papai vão estar no mar por alguns minutos. — Hermione disse e, para sua surpresa seus filhos não queriam voltar para a água, e apenas acenaram com a cabeça, continuando a construir seu castelo de areia. Hermione sorriu para Harry e ele balançou a cabeça, correndo em direção ao mar com sua esposa.

Eles entraram na água e começaram a nadar,parando a alguns metros da praia para não se distanciar muito dos filhos. Harry abraçou Hermione por trás e ela sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais dele, com as costas apoiada contra seu peito.

Hermione se virou ficando de frente para Harry e sorriu para o marido, beijando seus lábios e Harry aprofundou o beijo, puxando-os para baixo, para que pudessem se beijar debaixo d'água. Segundos depois, Hermione quebrou o beijo rindo.

—Como nossa lua de mel. — Ela disse e Harry beijou a bochecha dela.

—Sempre, não importa quantos anos passem ou quantas crianças temos... — Ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir. Harry olhou para ela, percebendo que mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ela não parecia muito diferente. As características infantis eram agora de uma mulher, mais madura e ainda mais bonita. Hermione colocou as pernas em volta da cintura de Harry e ele a abraçou, ela sempre tinha gostado de fazer isso e Harry podia manter os olhos na praia, mais especificamente em seus filhos.

Lembranças da sua lua de mel começou a invadir sua mente, seus doces momentos nesta praia, quando era apenas eles dois e agora, mais quatro pessoas estavam com eles, rindo, brincado, se divertindo e às vezes, discutindo Ele sorriu com o pensamento; ele amava sua família.

Lembrou-se dos dias antes de seu casamento, antes dele ter criado coragem para se declarar para Hermione. Agora, ele não podia imaginar sua vida sem ela e seus filhos. Ele não podia imaginar Hermione longe dele, não tendo ela para ajudá-lo, confiando nele, conhecendo-o, fazer amor com ele ou apenas sorrindo para ele. Ou sem os seus filhos, os seus sorrisos felizes, inocência e seus desenhos engraçados, mas tão preciosos espalhados pela casa.

Harry acariciou as costas de Hermione e beijou seu pescoço, ainda perdido em pensamentos. Alguns anos atrás, algumas pessoas queriam que ele ficasse com Ginny, porque eles se pareciam com James e Lilly. Bem, sim, ele tinha cabelos negros e Ginny era ruiva, assim como sua. Mas se olhassem mais de perto veriam que na verdade, Harry e Hermione eram parecidos com seus pais.

Harry, como James, sempre amou vassouras e Quadribol, enquanto que Hermione, como Lilly preferia um bom livro do que estar no ar ou assistindo Quadribol. Harry e James não eram os melhores alunos, já Hermione e Lilly eram as melhores do seu ano.

Ambos os garotos se apaixonaram por nascidas-trouxas e ambos as garotas se preocupavam em ajudar as pessoas que ninguém se importava como Remus (talvez Severo), Neville, Ron e, claro, o próprio Harry.

E além disso, seria um pouco pervertido se Harry ficasse com uma mulher, apenas porque ela se parecia com sua mãe.

Um aperto duro em suas costelas trouxe-o de volta para a realidade.

—Você está bem? Você ouviu alguma coisas do que eu estava falando?—ela perguntou e Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas antes de Hermione começar a reclamar, ele falou:

—Eu já disse o quanto eu te amo, Hermione? —Harry perguntou e Hermione olhou para ele surpresa por um momento, mas depois sorriu e beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

—Hmmm, deixe-me pensar — ela disse brincando. —Sim, todos os dias, principalmente à noite, antes, durante e depois de me mostrar o quanto você me ama. Por quê? — ela perguntou, mas naquele momento Lilly começou a gritar porque James tinha esbarrado em Sirius e o mais jovem Potter havia caído em cima do castelo que os três estavam fazendo, o destruindo. Hermione revirou os olhos e tirou as pernas da cintura de Harry, mas antes que ela saísse da água, Harry a segurou pelas coxas.

—Só queria ter certeza que você sabe o quanto.— Ele disse, Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu beijando-o novamente.

—Eu também te amo. Muito.— Ela disse. — Agora, vamos acalmar nossos filhos e após o jantar eu posso te mostrar o quanto... — acrescentou e Harry sorriu feliz, indo em direção aos filhos.

* * *

Depois de séculos, aqui estou eu de novo no penúltimo capítulo da fanfic :( Eu sei que esse capítulo não foi nem de longe tão grande como os outros mas... não é minha culpa!

Muito muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e que mandam comentários maravilhosos!

Tarcísio Potter: Eu também não me conformo com o final de Harry! Sinceramente, se tia jô não queria HH, que colocasse Luna então, porque aquela Ginny sinceramente... Enfim, então a solução é me confortar com as fanfics e fico muito feliz em saber que você esta gostando dessa.E pode deixar, que eu não vou desistir não, principalmente agora que só falta mais um :( E pode deixar que eu vou continuar traduzindo fanfics dela, não tenho nenhum plano imediato mas sei que vou continuar, pode ter certeza e espero que você leia e gosta ok? Bjoos

CoveiroSensei: Muito muito obrigada pela review maravilhosa! Fico muito feliz em saber que continua acompanhando a fanfic (Falta só mais um capitulo!). Bjoos


	22. Uma grande família

—Estamos atrasados ... de novo — Hermione murmurou enquanto examinava sua maquiagem.

—Está tudo bem, Mione. Eles sabem que são seis pessoas chegando. E, além disso, somos nós. Sempre estamos atrasados.— Harry disse e Hermione sorriu, olhando para ele através do espelho.

A família Potter tinha sido convidada para celebrar o nono aniversario de Victoria. Bill e Fleur eram padrinhos de Sirius e tinham dois filhos, Victoria e seu irmão mais novo, Arthur, que ia completar quatro anos.

Hermione se levantou e olhou para seu reflexo no espelho mais uma vez, procurando alguma falha nas suas vestes roxas. Tinha levado alguns meses, mas ela finalmente, tinha conseguido recuperar boa parte da sua antiga forma. Harry sorriu orgulhoso para ela, dizendo que ela estava linda. Ela sorriu de volta, agradecendo e eles desceram as escadas.

James, Lily, Sirius, e Jane já estavam devidamente banhados, vestido, prontos para a festa e estavam apenas esperando os pais ficarem e Lily estavam sentados no sofá, observando Sirius, que estava tentando ver o que Jane estava fazendo em seu berço ao lado de uma poltrona. Ele deixou sua irmã assim que viu seus pais por perto, e correu para Harry, que o pegou nos braços, enquanto Hermione carregou Jane.

— Queridos, peguem os presentes de Victoria e Arthur, por favor? — Hermione disse Hermione para Lilly e James e ambos correram para perto da lareira e pegaram dois sacos. Podia ser aniversario de Victoria, mas Arthur conseguia o feito de se manter chorando por horas se visse todos dando presentes para sua irmã e nenhum para ele.

Harry pegou o pó de flu na lareira e fez um gesto para sua esposa e filhas. Hermione entrou na lareira e cobriu um pouco a cabeça de Jane em seu abraço e olhou para sua garota mais velha.

—Docinho, segure firme em minhas roupas, esta bem? — Hermione disse e Lilly agarrou a cintura da mãe. —Shell Cottage! — Ela gritou e em segundos, tinha ido embora. Harry pegou seus filhos, e seguiram o exemplo das mulheres.

A próxima coisa que ele viu foi a sala de estar de Bill e Fleur, que estava toda enfeitada para a festa da menina. Assim que percebeu a chegada do casal, Fleur foi cumprimentar o casal. Ela sempre tinha sido bonita, mas naquele dia, em seus maravilhoso cetim azul, a bruxa francesa estava adorável.

Ela sorriu para a família e abraçou Harry e Hermione. Ela, então, se virou para Sirius, que gritou feliz e esticou os braços para sua madrinha. Fleur tomou-o nos braços e balançou-o alegremente.

—Bem-vindo! Estou tão feliz por vê-los. Vamos entrem! —Fleur disse, com seu sotaque francês.

O casal junto com as crianças foram para o lado de fora, onde a festa aconteceria. Molly, Arthur, Percy e Amelia, George com Emily e seu pequeno Fred, e Andromeda com Teddy já estavam lá, espalhados pelo jardim.

Teddy estava brincando com Fred, Arthur e Victoria que estava com um vestido que era uma versão mais infantil da sua mãe. Quando as quatro crianças viram Harry, Hermione e seus quatro filhos elas correram para perto deles, querendo abraçar o casal e brincar com as crianças.

Depois de alguns minutos a rede de flú foi ativada novamente e Fleur correu para receber os convidados e voltou com Roman e Andrew e seus dois filhos,Taylor Roman, que tinha quatro anos, e William Andrew, 2.

Roman e Andrew eram amigos próximos do casal, já que Roman tinha estudado em Beauxbatons com Fleur, mesmo sendo um ano mais nova -e por isso ela não tinha ido para o Torneito Tribuxo, anos atrás-. Desde que ela tinha se mudado para Inglaterra, ela manteve contrato com Fleur e o destino a fez boa amiga de Hermione e conhecer Andrew no dia do casamento de Harry e Hermione (já que ele era amigo do noivo) e desde então eles não se desgrudavam.

Harry, tinha sido o padrinho do noivo e Hermione, a dama de honra no casamento deles, e, em troca, os dois acabaram sendo padrinhos de Lily. E, atualmente, os dois viviam na Londres trouxa, já que ambos eram nascidos trouxas.

Roman e Andrew cumprimentaram a bruxinha aniversariante e então todos se sentaram em volta das mesas em uma agradável conversa, enquanto Taylor e William correram para perto do resto das crianças para se juntar a brincadeira.

Fleur se aproximou da sogra e Molly a abraçou com um braço, dizendo algo sobre as crianças e olhando para Victoria sorrindo. Fleur e Molly tinham se aproximado muito depois do acidente de Bill em 1996, mas desde que a mãe de Fleur tinha morrido, ela tinha realmente passado a ver Molly como uma mãe e a mulher mais velha tinha um grande carinho pela francesa.

Um estalo foi ouvido e Gabrielle Delacour apareceu e minutos depois, Gina e Draco Malfoy com seus três filhos, Marcus, que era o "clone" de Draco, e sua filhas gêmeas, que tinham herdado os cabelos ruivos dos Wesley, Vanessa e Artemis se juntaram a festa.

Marcus logo se aproximou dos meninos e Gina e Draco com as gêmeas juntaram-se aos adultos. Molly se levantou e abraçou a filha e as netas com força enquanto Draco dava o presente de Victoria para Fleur e logo todos se sentaram e conversaram educadamente.

Gina e Draco estavam trabalhando na Inglaterra, mas viviam no País de Gales, em uma das reformadas casas senhoriais dos Malfoy. Eles decidiram se distanciar, pois queriam apagar o passado de Draco na Guerra. Narcisa ainda vivia em sua mansão na Inglaterra, não se importando muito sobre os comentários, mas o casal tinha que proteger seus filhos.

Ginny finalmente estava vivendo seu conto de fadas com seu príncipe e filhos em uma mansão. Seu dinheiro com as harpias e o time de Quadribol da Inglaterra, juntamente com o dinheiro de Draco como Auror e sua fortuna os tornavam um casal de alto perfil, mesmo que eles não fossem esnobes como os outros.

Draco aproximou-se de Harry e Andrew e começaram a conversar sobre os novos guardas ao redor Hogsmeade que o ministério havia anunciar e Ginny começou a falar com Fleur sobre algumas revistas de moda para o alívio de Hermione e Roman, já que as duas mulheres estavam tão ocupadas na conversa que nem precisaram pedir a opinião delas.

Quase uma hora se passou até que alguém chegou novamente e era a vez de Bill e Victoria recepcionar os convidados. Victoria voltou correndo com mais uma caixa nas mãos e mais duas crianças, ao lado dela, um menino loiro de quatro anos de idade, chamado Ronald Arthur e a pequena ruiva, Daphne Luna.

Bill, Ron e Luna com seu filho de cinco meses nos braços entrou no jardim e Harry e Hermione se aproximou e abraçou seus amigos mais próximos. Ron e Luna estavam vivendo perto de Hogsmeade e fazia um tempo desde a última vez que tinham se encontrado. Ron estava na equipe Chudley Cannons e durante os últimos três anos, ele foi o goleiro e capitão do time de Quadribol Inglês, tornando seu seu sonho realidade, enquanto Luna comandava o "Pasquim" desde que seu pai tinha se aposentado há alguns anos.

Agora, todo a família já estava reunida, falando sobre muitas coisas, rindo, discutindo e brincando.

Harry olhou em volta: Hermione estava ao lado dele com Jane nos braços, dormindo, discutindo com Roman e Luna sobre como as coisas mudariam se pudessem encontrar a cura para os danos que o Cruciatus causava.

Do outro lado da mesa, Ron tinha saído do lado de Luna por algum tempo e se sentou na cadeira de Fleur quando ela tinha entrando com Moly e Andrômeda. Ele estava conversando com Gina e Bill sobre como a equipe irlandesa de Quadribol tinha se tornando forte nos últimos anos. Harry ficou olhando ao seu redor, seus amigos, não, sua família. Todos tinham sobrevivido a uma guerra e estavam finalmente feliz, sem dor, sem estresse, sem medo. Ele então olhou para os pequenos brincando, reclamando e discutindo iguais aos adultos, mas por razões diferentes.

Eles seriam muito felizes. Não iriam experimentar o medo que ele, Hermione, Ron e os outros passaram. Então, seu olhar se afastou das pessoas no jardim e se concentrou em um pequeno ponto um pouco distante, cheio de flores que ele tinha certeza que Fleur tinha posto lá, cobrindo o pequeno túmulo. Ele percebeu que Lilly estava olhando para ele, ele sorriu para a menina e ela sorriu de volta, revelando os dentes faltando na frente.

Ele tinha visitado a casa de Bill e Fleur muitas vezes durante os anos, mas ele percebeu que nunca tinha visitado o túmulo de Dobby. Talvez porque nos momentos ele estava na casa tinha sido apenas para um jantar ou um almoço ou para pegar os filhos quando Hermione os deixavam brincando com Victoria e Arthur. Ou talvez, porque sua mente tentava o manter longe da dor, longe daquela sensação horrível que a guerra proporcionava. Eles estavam felizes, mas quantas pessoas sofreram ou morreram para que isso acontecesse? Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não percebeu quando as pessoas começaram a dançar em volta dele, nem o olhar pedinte de Hermione.

—Está tudo bem? — Hermione perguntou ao perceber o rosto preocupado do marido.

—É claro que sim. Não se preocupe, amor.—Harry respondeu e ela sorriu.

—Minha esposa está meio ocupada com o meu filho agora, então será que você pode me emprestar a sua mulher para uma dança? —Ron perguntou ao se aproximar do casal, fazendo Harry rir.

—Ele não pode me emprestar porque eu não sou um objeto, Ronald. —Hermione disse, enquanto entregava Jane para Harry e se levantou, pegando a mão de Ron e divertidamente piscando para seu marido. —Mas, eu posso lhe mostrar como as pessoas normais dançam. — acrescentou e eles seguiram para a pista de dança.

Harry sorriu para os dois. Graças a Merlin, eles não funcionaram como um casal mas continuavam a ser melhores amigos. Ele olhou para a filha nos braços e sorriu. Jane tinha aberto os olhos e estava olhando para ele. Harry se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha macia. Jane balbuciou um pouco e Harry começou a embala-la um pouco e após alguns minutos Molly se aproximou dele.

—Ela tem crescido muito.— ela disse.

—Na verdade, ela já tem a mim e Hermione no seu dedo mindinho. —Harry disse, fazendo Molly rir e gesticular, perguntando se podia tirar Jane do seu abraço. Harry sorriu e deu a sua filha para a mulher mais velha.

—Estou feliz que todos os meus filhos estão felizes.—Molly disse e riu observando Hermione e Ron dançando e acenando para Luna e Harry. —E quando eu estou dizendo "meus filhos " estou incluindo você e Hermione . —Molly adicionou e Harry sorriu mais amplamente.

—Você sabe que tanto eu quanto Hermione, amamos muito você. Sem você, eu não teria um exemplo de como é ser pai. — Harry disse e Molly sorriu para ele, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seus rosto.

—Eu espero que você não queira dizer que vai seguir meu exemplo e bater o recorde de sete crianças. — Molly disse e ambos riram. Jane parecia inquieta depois de todo esse tempo longe do abraço da mãe e Molly se levantou. —Tenho certeza de que a vida com quatro crianças pequenas é muito agitada, então eu vou levá-la para dentro para que que tanto ela quanto Hermione e você possam ter uma pequena pausa. —Molly adicionou.

—Obrigado. —Harry disse e Molly sorriu. "Por tudo", acrescentou ele, mesmo que a mulher mais velha já tinha começado a entrar na casa com sua filha pequena e provavelmente não tinha ouvido ele.

Harry olhou em volta novamente e o que ele viu o fez se levantar.

Talvez fosse hora dele visitar seu velho amigo.

Um pouco mais afastado do local onde os amigos estavam, tinha um pequeno jardim e se você olhasse com atenção, entre as flores; havia uma pequena parte descoberta, onde estava uma pequena pedra que Harry tinha colocado lá há dez anos.

A sepultura não estava abandonado ou algo assim e Harry tinha que se lembrar de agradecer a Fleur e Bill por isso. Ele a olhou por alguns minutos em silêncio. E, de repente, todas as músicas e as vozes se distanciaram dele, e a mesma tristeza e dor que ele tinha sentido naquela tarde chuvosa há dez anos enquanto construía o túmulo tinha voltado.

—Oi velho amigo, eu quero que você saiba que estou tentando usar a oportunidade que você, Remus, Tonks e Sirius e tantos mais me deu, assim a morte de nenhum de vocês terá sido em vão. — Harry disse baixinho, não conseguindo evitar que as lágrimas corressem livremente.

Dobby tinha sempre tão leal a ele: Desde o seu segundo ano, ele nunca tinha o abandonado, o ajudando na segunda tarefa, encontrando a Sala Precisa e o informando que Umbrige havia descoberto os AD... não era justo que ele tivesse que morrer daquela maneira.

Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma maõzinha deslizando pela sua. Ele olhou para baixo e viu sua pequena Lilly sorrindo para ele.

—Ele era um amigo de vocês, papai? —Lilly perguntou e Harry acenou com a cabeça e pegou a filha nos braços. Lilly o abraçou com força, querendo aliviar a sua dor como sempre. Harry sorriu, apesar de sua dor e devolveu o abraçou com força. Pressionando sua pequena forma contra a dele, querendo ter certeza que os últimos dez anos não foi um sonho, que ele não ia acordar de volta na tenda fria com Hermione chorando porque Ron os tinha abandonado no meio de lugar nenhum.

As pessoas começaram a bater palmas e saudação quando Bill saiu da casa com um grande bolo em suas mãos e algumas velas sobre ele. Lilly tirou os braços do seu pescoço e beijou sua bochecha recém-raspada e ele devolveu o beijo em sua bochecha corada.

—Mamãe me pediu para trazê-lo de volta para a família — Lilly disse e Harry acenou com a cabeça e olhou para trás, vendo que Hermione o estava observando, mesmo que toda família estivesse focada em Victoria e seu bolo. Hermione estava sorrindo para ele e apenas movendo os lábios mandou um "eu te amo" no qual Harry respondeu muito alegremente, enquanto o resto da família estavam cantando "Parabéns para você" para a menina.

—Devemos colocar algumas flores para o seu amigo, pai, igual a gente faz com nana e vovô. — Lilly disse e Harry sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Ele colocou sua filha no chão e pegou sua varinha; ele conjurou algumas rosas e magicamente as pintou com cores diferentes, lembrando as escolhas coloridas de Dobby para suas roupas. Ele entregou a Lilly, que se aproximou da pequena sepultura e deixou-as em cima da pequena pedra.

Lilly se aproximou de Harry de novo e ele pegou a mão dela na sua e começou a voltar para a festa. Hermione ficou olhando para a filha mais velha e seu marido e esticou o braço que logo foi pego por Lilly mas que não deixou seu pai. Harry aproximou-se de Hermione e ela lhe deu um selinho e Harry sentiu a sensação de segurança e felicidade bater em sua tristeza.

Harry sorriu e beijou-a de volta, querendo mostrar a ela o quão grato ele era, quão feliz ele estava sentindo e o quanto ele a amava.

* * *

Oiii gente, e aqui esta o ultimo capitulo da fanfic :( Apesar de estar muito triste pela fanfic ter acabado, estou feliz por ter concluído esse meu "Projeto" e também muito agradecida por todos que acompanharam as atualizações e comentaram, me apoiando sempre! Muito muito obrigada!

_alfafa:_ Muito muito obrigada e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do final :D Bjoos

_Luana Evans:_ Oiiiii flor, você voltou! Não tem problema, o importante é que você comentou! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei me sentindo agora *-* E acompanho indelével! Amo demais aquela fanfic, pena que está há um tempão sem att! E agora que você falou, realmente The Real Potter daria certinho como epílogo (um epílogo de 22 capítulos kkkk) E já lesse obliviate de Keliani Caldas? É muito diva também! Sério, e o final do último capítulo foi simplesmente perfeito! E pode deixar, que só vou me dar um pequena folga de tradução, mas nem vou me acomodar muito e já vou voltar com projetos novos (Quem sabe alguma outra adaptação? Bem... vamos ver) Muito obrigada querida, pelos comentários maravilhosos e por ter acompanhado a fanfic! Bjoos!

_Tarcisio Potter:_ kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk adorei seu comentário! Harry dando uma de bicha e ficando com Draco hahahahahaha morre de rir! Muito muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz em lê-lo e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado desse finalzinho! E em relação as fanfics, quando eu li sua review, saí que nem uma louca procurando as minhas favoritas e descobri que tem tanta que eu nem sei por onde começar: A autora witchysha, tem um monte de fanfic e todas são ótimas, mas a minha xodó é "meninos maus devem aprender" e escreveu uma aqui You cold be Happy, mas o segundo capítulo que é o top top top maravilhoso ela só postou na floreio e borrões e eu super recomendo você ir lá, porque é muito boa e o final é perfeito!

Fora essas: Mariana Thamiris (todas delas são meus xodós!), xoxo sweetie tem um monte e bocado de fanfic, mas as melhores - na minha opinião-são as que ela esta escrevendo agora: Shenanigans (você TEM que ler essa) e como matar Hermione Granger em dez passos e tem também Uti Posidetis e a continuação que é super fofa, Sine qua non que! Casamento de ForHarmony, no começo não fiquei muito animada com ela, mas agora simplesmente amo e já perdi as contas de quantas vezes reli a fanfic. As HH de Keliani Caldas - principalmente Obliviate-, Indelével (muito muito boa), todas de Inna Puchkin Ievitich e de Mione Potter BR (principalmente, a trilogia de O paradigma da incerteza, são PERFEITAS!) e tem um monte de Lais. Potter também muitos legais e apenas mais uma de amor, de paulinha.p (eu acho que esse é o nome da autora). Enfim... acho que tem uma boa lista de fanfic ai e espero que goste delas, porque definitivamente são as minhas favoritas e, é claro, que tenha gostado do último capítulo da fanfic! Qualquer coisa, só é falar, bjoos!

_Coveiro Sensei:_ Eu queria agradecer por sempre está acompanhando a fanfic e SEMPRE comentando, muito muito obrigada mesmo e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do final. Bjoos :D

_Guest:_ Que bom que você achou uma puta historia! pena que acabou :( espero sinceramente que tenha gostado e muito muito muito obrigada pela review! Bjoos

_Meu Deus, nem acredito que acabei! E espero que tenham gostado. Muito muito obrigada por tudo, beijos *-* _


End file.
